La Vida Que No Elegí
by TanInu
Summary: -UA-Cáp.19--Una vida perfecta, opacada con el dolor de una pérdida. Le han encomendado el cuidado de un tesoro familiar, sin siquiera explicar lo que en realidad es. Tiene que cambiar su vida. No sólo para olvidar, sino también para sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Creo que lo mejor seria presentarme: Me llamo Tania (TanInu) y este es mi primer fic de Zero no Tsukaima; de hecho es que apenas comence a ver el anime y no pude resistirme a hacer un Universo Alterno de este. No tengo mucho que decir, solo que lo disfruten:**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

**-**

**Cáp. 1: Tormentosa Decisión.**

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso¿Acaso el destino mismo había dictado el hecho de quedarse sola? Cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba familiar, derramando nuevas lágrimas, mientras una y otra vez preguntaba el viento la razón por la que se los quitó. Podía sentir como el lodo humedecía sus rodillas, mientras que sus lágrimas salinas mojaban su blusa. Intentó secárselas con su brazo, sin mucho resultado. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la catástrofe? Levantó sus ojos hacia la tumba, observando la fecha que allí dictaba con fina caligrafía dorada.

_08 de Septiembre de 2004_

Se levantó tambaleante, sujetándose de la reja negra que adornaba alrededor. Leyó los nombres una y otra vez, sintiendo nuevamente sus ojos escocer. Tomando un hondo suspiro, dejó fluir sus más amargos recuerdos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas, no volver a caer en la desesperación y depresión que la muerte de sus padres le había traído…

_Marcaba los números con singular alegría. Ese día sus padres volvían de su viaje por Europa. Y ella iba a ir a recibirlos al aeropuerto, sólo debían de decirle a qué hora precisa llegaba el vuelo. Empezó a escuchar como llamaba y le dio una mordida a su dona. Esperó algunos minutos y nada, posiblemente ya habrían abordado. Guardó su celular en su bolsa y regresó su mirada a su laptop, donde tenía toda la información de su trabajo que tendría que exponer dentro de una semana. Refunfuñando guardó lo que acaba de escribir y cerró el ordenador, tirándose en su amplia cama y mirar el techo. Se había sentido bastante sola en esa casa, a pesar de todos los que allí trabajaban, no era lo mismo que tener a sus padres cerca. __Se giró sobre sí misma, mirando el reloj que se encontraba en su buró, al lado de la cama. Eran poco más de las nueve de la noche. Calculando bien, sus padres llegarían como a las dos. Suspiró, tendría que estar muy al pendiente y no caer en un profundo sueño, por que si no, ni su celular sería capaz de despertarla. Ahogó un bostezo, mientras terminaba de alisarse el cabello con los dedos. Unos golpes contra la puerta le hicieron brincar en el colchón._

_-Señorita Valliére¿Puedo pasar?—preguntaba la voz de una anciana. La chica suspiró, bajando de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta. Quitó el seguro y abrió.__ Una anciana de pasados sesenta años entró, con una charola con un plato de avena y un vaso con agua—Aquí está su cena, señorita—decía con tierna voz maternal. La chica asintió._

_-Gracias, nana—dijo con cariño—Déjalo en la mesa—pidió, indicándole con la mirada la mesa circular que estaba frente a la ventana. La anciana acató la orden y fue acomodando con cuidado el plato, vaso, la cuchara y servilleta. Hizo una reverencia ante la joven, antes de retirarse._

_Esa raro que a sus casi veinte años le siga diciendo a esa mujer, nana, pero no podía evitarlo. __Ella la había cuidado desde que tenía memoria, pues al inicio sus padres se mantenían todo el tiempo en el trabajo y no podían cuidar todo el día de ella. Suspiró, sentándose para comer su cena. Volteó hacia la ventana, observando la luna resplandecer con inusual brillo rojizo y levantó una ceja. Si no fuera alguien centrado, juraría que ese indicio podría tomarse como un augurio de muerte… Roló los ojos y volvió a su avena. ¡Bah, tonterías!_

…

_-¡Señorita Valliérte, señorita Valliére!—gritaba alguien desde el pasillo, corriendo por este hasta abrir su puerta rápidamente. La joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama pegó un brinco que casi cae de la cama. Miró a la anciana e intuyó que algo estaba mal. Estaba agitada, algo pálida y sus mejillas parecían húmedas. ¿Había llorado? Se paró de golpe, caminando rápidamente hacia ella._

_-¿Qué pasa, nana?—preguntó con angustia. Aún era temprano, faltaba muy poco para el amanecer._

_-¡Sus padres!—exclamó soltando lágrimas, que angustiaron y preocuparon a la pelirosa._

_-¿¡Qué les pasó!?—exclamó observando cohibida a la mujer._

_-Un accidente, su auto derrapó en la carretera, nos han llamado—explicaba la anciana, rogando por no trabarse y aturdir más a la conmocionada joven._

_-Pero…pero… su vuelo aún no debería de haber llegado—intentaba decir, sin poder creérselo aún—No, no eran mis padres, por favor…_

_-Yo tampoco entiendo mi niña, pero no han sido los policías los que nos han informado, sino tu abuelo, al parecer, tu madre se comunicó con él cuando llegaron—murmuraba la anciana, frustrada._

_-¡Tengo que ir!—exclamó saliendo de la habitación como un torbellino, dejando a la anciana, quien reaccionó a los segundos y corrió tras ella. El auto ya les esperaba en la entrada. La joven entró con los ojos aguados en lágrimas y la mucama entró tras ella, con una manta y al parecer un suéter. Ella le miró e intuyó que serían para ella, puesto que su pijama constaba de un short verde, algo corto y una blusa blanca con el dibujo de un osito sosteniendo un corazón. Centró su mirada en la ventana, observando como salían de la mansión con velocidad._

_-¿A dónde iremos?—preguntó, recordando que no les dejarían entrar al área del accidente._

_-Al hospital, los cuerpos ya han sido trasladados—fue todo lo que dijo, no queriendo entrar en detalles. La chica parpadeó, derramando más lágrimas. Estaban bien, debían de estar bien. Apretó sus puños mientras pasaban por la avenida principal como un rayo, sólo podía distinguir las iluminantes luces de la calle. Todo eran sombras y rayones, y para rematar, lo veía borroso por la pantalla de agua que se había formado en sus ojos._

_La luz blanca del hospital la cegó de repente. Sintió como el auto se detenía y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de golpe y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, siendo seguida por su__ nana. Se detuvo en el mostrador y casi a gritos comenzó a preguntar._

_-¡Los Valliére!—exclamó mirando a la enfermera—El matrimonio Valliére… tuvo un accidente, lo trajeron…--decía ahora entre sollozos--¿Dónde están?—finalizaba, sintiendo como sus rodillas amenazaban con dejarla caer._

_-¿Usted es una de las hijas del señor Valliére?—preguntó un médico, que se acercaba con unos documentos._

_-Sí—respondió Louise, con voz algo entrecortada._

_-Sígame—pidió caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo--¿Sus hermanas se han enterado de lo sucedido?—preguntaba volteando para mirarle._

_-Posiblemente ya les habrán informado—contestaba mordiéndose el labio inferior—No se encuentran en el país—informó aún más nervioso._

_-Bueno, entonces tendré que notificárselo primero a usted—decía el hombro, volteándose por completo para clavar sus ojos negros en los rosáceos de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al ver la tristeza reflejada en sus pupilas._

_-¿Qué sucedió…?—preguntaba con el alma en un hilo._

_-Lamento informarle, señorita Valliére, que sus padres fallecieron recién entraron en el hospital, no pudieron soportar—explicaba el médico—Las heridas que poseían eran de extrema gravedad y a pesar de que los trataron en la ambulancia, no lo resistieron, la sangre perdida era demasiada…—bajó la mirada—Lo lamento…_

_Ella no le escuchaba. Su mente parecía haberse desconectado de su cuerpo. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, mientras algo oprimía su corazón. Se sintió débil e indefensa y un frío le caló los huesos. Sintió sus cabellos moverse, hasta de que su cuerpo golpeara con fuerza el duro azulejo blanco. Medio escuchó los gritos alarmados del médico y los angustiosos sollozos de su nana, pero no quería despertar. Esa una pesadilla… ¡Una maldita pesadilla!_

…

Bajó la cabeza, y sus cabellos cayeron a su alrededor, formando una cortina que cubría su rostro. Más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Después de ello, hubo un extraño e inusual reencuentro familiar. Todos parecían consternados y cuchicheaban cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el reciente fallecimiento. Ella, al igual que sus hermanas habían llorado toda la ceremonia, mientras que otros se mantenían serios, sólo observando y murmurando cosas in entendibles. Tomó un poco de aire, enderezándose con cuidado, evitando el marearse. Observó una última vez la tumba y los nombres. Acarició la rosa blanca que ella había puesto a su llegada y se giró, encaminándose a la salida, donde un coche negro le esperaba y una mujer de cabellos dorados se encontraba recargada en él. Ella la miró y la otra correspondió la mirada. Ambos pares de ojos rosas se encontraron y la mayor se enderezó y subió al auto, donde otra le esperaba. Una tan parecida a ella. Tragó saliva, mientras al igual que su hermana, subía al vehículo. Dentro sólo estaban ellas, y un triste chofer. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la rubia ordenó mirando al hombre.

-Al aeropuerto—pidió, recargándose.

-Sí, señorita Valliére—respondió le hombre, encendiendo el motor. La menor de las tres se puso a ver por la ventanilla. ¿A qué había llegado¿Sus padres habrían aceptado de buena manera su decisión? Cerró los ojos, y maldijo internamente.

_-¿Estás segura, mi niña?—preguntó la anciana, acariciando la espalda de la chica, quien sollozaba contra la almohada._

_-Sí, además…--intentaba decir, pero nuevamente la puerta sonó. _

_-¿Deseas que abra?—preguntó la mujer. Todo el día habían estado tocando, toda la familia e invitados le daban pésame a las hijas, pero ella se había negado rotundamente a estar allí. Quería morirse en su cuarto y que nadie se diera cuenta. Los golpes persistieron._

_-¡Louise!—exclamó una voz rasposa._

_La chica levantó la cabeza, reconociendo la voz--¿Abuelo?—se preguntó en voz alta, y mirando a su nana, asintió con la cabeza. La mujer se levantó y abrió la puerta. El anciano se veía tranquilo, pero al igual que todos, con una triste mirada._

_-Puedes retirarte Cordelia—dijo el anciano, mirando a la mucama—Tengo que hablar con mi nieta—explicaba acercándose. La mujer hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y salió sin hacer ruido._

_-¿Qué pasa, abuelo?—preguntaba sentándose en la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas, dándole muy poca importancia al vestido negro que llevaba. Era esponjado y liviano, por lo tanto no se levantaba. El anciano tomó una silla y se sentó frente a su nieta._

_-Es sobre lo de tus padres—decía el anciano, a lo que la chica bajó la mirada__—Ellos siempre te han dado todo, mi niña—murmuraba el viejo con dulzura—Y ahora que han partido, también te han dejado algo—añadía clavando sus ojos en los de la chica—Me pidieron que te lo diera, cuando ellos ya no pudieran protegerlo…--agregaba buscando algo en su bolsillo. La chica levantó una ceja observando a su abuelo, pero sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando un hermoso medallón de oro se mostró en su palma. Era pequeño, como un relicario, pero en medio poseía una piedra roja, tal vez un rubí y tenía algunos grabados que no lograba entender. El anciano la tomó por la delgada cadenilla y la tendió frente a ella, haciéndola temblar—Ellos te han dejado esto Louise—decía tomando su pequeña mano y dejando caer con lentitud el collar—Es tuyo y debes de cuidarlo y protegerlo…_

_-¿Protegerlo?—preguntó confundida, mirándolo en su mano._

_-Sí, es uno de los tesoros familiares más antiguos y preciados—explicaba, a lo que la chica le miró anonadada._

_-¿Y por qué a mí y no a alguna de mis hermanas?—preguntaba, asustad y confundida._

_-Ellas ya poseen algo que cuidar, a ti te corresponde esto—finalizaba el anciano, poniéndose de pie—Comprendo que no quieras bajar, pero por lo menos, deberías de salir al jardín, tienes una cara de mala muerte—añadía guiñándole un ojos, antes de perderse tras la puerta. La chica se quedó quieta, mirando el fino collar y lo sujetó con fuerza, llevándoselo al pecho. El último recuerdo de sus padres…_

…

_-¿Ya tienes todo?—preguntaba Eleonor, su hermana mayor, caminando por la casa, observando de vez en cuando cómo metían sus valijas en el automóvil._

_-Sí—respondió simplemente la pequeña, con la mirada gacha._

_-¿Estás segura de esto, Louise?—preguntó la hermana de en medio, Catleya._

_-Sí, es lo mejor—respondió muy segura la pelirosa._

_-Entonces, hay que irnos, que el aeropuerto ha de estar a reventar—decía la rubia, caminando hacia la salida, seguida de sus hermanas. Antes de irse, la joven se giró y abrazó con fuerza a la anciana, sollozando._

_-Cuídate mucho, mi niña—pedía con lágrimas con los ojos._

_-Lo haré nada, vendré a visitarlos—decía intentando sonreír. La anciana asintió, soltándola del abrazo. Ella retrocedió un poco, antes de correr hacia el auto que ya les esperaba. Subió y bajó la ventanilla, despidiéndose con la mano. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero hacía lo posible por mantener la sonrisa._

…

-Entonces¿Vamos a España?—preguntó Louise, viendo la pantalla de los próximos vuelos.

-Sí, pero sólo una escala, por que nuestro verdadero destino es Paris—gimoteo Eleonor, con los ojos chispeantes de alegría—Me muero por comprar ropa—añadía sonriendo.

-Bueno…--suspiró Louise, meciéndose sobre sí misma mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Bien¿ya está todo listo? Perfecto—decía Catleya hablando por el celular—El jet está listo, podemos subir ahora mismo.

-Perfecto, vamos—respondió la rubia, caminando ya hacia el andén donde debería de estar el avión. Bajaron unos dos tramos de escalera y subieron un nuevo auto negro, quien esta vez les llevó al avión que ya les esperaba listo para partir de vuelta a Europa. Louise le miró, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía. Bajó lentamente del auto, y siguió a sus hermanas, quienes ya estaban entrando. Miró tras de ella e hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Aquí terminaba una vida y empezaba otra…

Una que ni ella misma estaba dispuesta a enfrentar…

-

-

**_Continuara..._**

**__**

* * *

**Y ahi la tienen. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**atte TanInu**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, perdón por el retraso, pero esperaba recibir otro review. Ni modo. Espero que este sea de su agrado. Nos veremos en la parte baja con los agradecimientos.**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 2: Lo que el tiempo trajo consigo.**

Un tímido rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, iluminando quedamente el piso de la habitación. Algunos sonidos sonaban fuera de esta, posiblemente en el jardín. Un bulto se movió de entre las sábanas, soltando algunos gemidos somnolientos. Una mano apareció de repente, mientras tomaba la orilla de la colcha, topándose más arriba, donde los rayos solares ya comenzaban a llegar. Se escucharon unos pasos en los pasillo y la joven que allí dormitaba maldijo internamente, sujetando con más firmeza las sábanas. Dos toques resonaron en la habitación, viniendo desde la puerta de madera. Con refunfuñes la pelirosa se fue irguiendo, mientras se tallaba un ojo con una mano y con otra ahogaba un bostezo. Medio se acomodó el cabello con los dedos, antes de contestar.

-Pasa—fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no volver a dormirse.

Una joven de cabellos azulados entró, con una mirada calmada y serena. Una tímida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y vestía con un uniforme de mucama de color azul marino. Todos los sirvientes a la familia Velliére usaban ese conjunto, sin importar el país donde se encontrasen. Hizo una reverencia ante la chica, antes de caminar hacia la ventana y halar las cortinas, abriendo la ventana de par en par, permitiendo a los ases entrar de golpe, cegando a la medio dormida chica por unos segundos.

-Espero que haya dormido bien, mademoiselle Valliére—decía girándose, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba un poco más. La chica aún algo deslumbrada intentó corresponder la sonrisa, pero el brillo de la ventana no le dejaba enfocar bien. La chica se acercó, mientras comenzaba a recoger una que otra cosa que se encontraba en el piso—Su hermana, mademoiselle Eleonor le espera en el comedor—añadía llevándose la ropa recogida—Por cierto…--recordó de repente, ya parada en la puerta—Feliz cumpleaños, Louise…--finalizó, saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias, Tabitha—respondió en un susurro, mirando por donde había desaparecido una de sus más cercanas amigas.

* * *

-¡Louise!—gritó alguien de suave voz, corriendo hacia su hermana menor, quien le respondió con una sonrisa antes de sentir como la rodeaba en sus brazos--¡Feliz cumpleaños!—exclamaba estrechándola con fuerza. La joven cumpleañera correspondió el gesto, abrazándola también.

-Gracias, hermana—respondió cuando la soltó.

-Hoy cumples veintitrés—decía analizando cada palabra—Te estás haciendo vieja, nena—añadía guiñándole un ojo con ternura.

-¡Catleya!—chilló la chica molesta por el comentario. Su hermana no solía hacer ese tipo de bromas, pero cuando por azar del destino se le ocurría, cómo le hacía enojar.

-Louise…--dijo alguien entrando a la habitación. Ambas pelirosas se giraron, encontrándose con la mayor de las tres, con su típica mirada seria y calculadora. Pero ahora, también la preocupación se reflejaba en sus rosáceos orbes—Felicidades—agregó cuando ya estaba frente a ella y dándole un rápido abrazo, al que la joven no pudo ni corresponder.

-Gracias, Eleonor—dijo viéndola confundida.

-Ven, acompáñame a la biblioteca, tengo algo que decirte—decía girándose para dirigirse a dicha habitación. Louise se giró hacia su hermana mayor, quien ahora también poseía esa mirada llena de angustia. Esta pareció sentir su mirada y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ese fue el único gesto que hizo, antes de caminar también hacia la biblioteca. Parpadeó confundida, observándolas partir. Y con paso algo desconfiado las siguió, no era propio de sus hermanas comportarse así en su cumpleaños, menos de Catleya. Algo grave debía de ocurrir.

* * *

-Siéntate—pidió la rubia, cuando la puerta se había cerrado. Estaban solas en la habitación, observándose las unas a las otras. Un ambiente demasiado tenso para el gusto de Louise. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, mordiéndose una y otra vez el labio inferior.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó intentando sacarles algo a sus hermanas, que parecían haberse arrepentido de lo que fueran a decirle.

-Necesitamos explicarte algo que ya no puede esperar más—dijo de repente Eleonor, mirando como hipnotizada a la chimenea que flameaba cerca de los estantes. El silencio volvió a reinar.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?—volvió a preguntar Louise, cada vez más preocupada.

-Louise, ¿el abuelo te dio algo en día en el que enterraron a nuestros padres, cierto?—cuestionó Catleya, sentada en frente de la jovencita.

-Sí…--respondió insegura.

-¿Te comentó algo acerca de lo que era en realidad?—seguía ahora Eleonor.

-No, sólo que era un tesoro familiar que pasaba durante generaciones para ser custodiado—dijo muy segura—Y que ustedes tenían los suyos que proteger—añadió.

-Lo sabía…--murmuró la rubia, cerrando los ojos—Esto ya se está saliendo de nuestras manos…--seguía diciendo más para sí misma que para las otras--¡Maldita sea, por qué nosotras!—gritó de repente, asustando a las otras dos.

-Eleonor, tranquilízate—pidió la pelirosa, acercándose a ella para intentar abrazarla, pero su hermana se lo impidió, girándose y mostrando una mirada fiera.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si nos han impuesto algo de lo ni siquiera nosotras estábamos concientes!?—gritó frustrada--¡Nos han sentenciado!—añadía, apretando los puños.

-Eleonor, por favor…

-¡No!—chilló alejándose--¡Entiende, nos dejaron la carga, el trabajo pesado, prácticamente están esperando a ver cuando cedemos para matarnos y pensar a quien pasarle la maldita sentencia!—decía, comenzando a sollozar.

-¿Cómo?—preguntó anonadada Louise, quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde que iniciaron a conversar. Ambas se giraron y Eleonor se acercó, encarándola.

-Los dizque tesoros familiares, son eso, tesoros, pero no precisamente pertenecientes a nuestra dinastía—explicaba con seriedad—Miles de organizaciones andan en su búsqueda, puesto que ellos son la llave para poder abrir la bóveda donde se cree que se guarda el arma suprema—seguía—Los tres collares que poseemos, son la clave para encontrar la verdadera llave, y por eso lo mejor fue alejarlos, pero…--cayó, bajando la mirada—Nunca pensamos que dichos tesoros terminarían, los tres, dentro del repertorio familiar—murmuraba ahora, sintiéndose cada vez peor—Para protegerlos, se fueron pasando de generación en generación y los que les poseían, debían de cuidarlos a costa de su vida y protección de la familia…

Ya no pudo más, sintió desvanecerse y se dejó caer de rodillas, derramando lágrimas.

-Nuestro padre fue el último que poseyó uno de los medallones, y por eso les mataron—seguía explicando entrecortadamente—¡Sin siquiera saber si le poseía en ese momento o no!—sollozó fuertemente.

-Shh, tranquila, cálmate—pidió Catleya, hincándose junto a ella, logrando abrazarla protectoramente. De nueva cuenta, se formó un incómodo silencio. Louise apretó con más fuerza su agarre contra el sillón. ¿Todo eso era verdad? ¿Sus padres habían muerto por ese medallón? Comenzó a jadear. ¿Acaso ellas correrían por el mismo destino?

-¿El que tengo yo, perteneció a nuestro padre, cierto?—preguntó la menor de las tres, llevándose una mano al pecho, donde bajo la ropa sentía el dichoso medallón, colgando de su cuello.

-Sí—respondió Catleya, mirándole.

-¿Él nunca lo tuvo esa noche, cierto?—volvió a preguntar.

-No, al parecer estaba resguardado en la casa y sólo el abuelo sabía donde hallarlo—explicaba—Y cuando sucedió esto, automáticamente buscó alguien quien le pudiera custodiar y…

-Me eligió a mí—interrumpió con seriedad. Su hermana asintió, regresando su mirada a Eleonor, que parecía ya calmarse.

-Y ahora las tres tenemos los tesoros y creemos que esto es algo demasiado tentador para los que los buscan—añadía, ayudando a la rubia a ponerse en pie.

-Lo entiendo—respondió la joven, intentando parecer lo más calmada posible—Entonces lo que sugieren, es que nos separemos, ¿cierto?—cuestionó, buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

-En efecto—dijo al fin la mayor, tomando un poco de aire.

-¿No existe otra solución?—preguntó Louise, mirándola--¿Desaparecerlos, por ejemplo?—intentó.

-¿Qué sería peor, que te encontraran con ellos o sin ellos?—respondió su hermana, secamente. Sea cual sea la respuesta, no era buena para ellas.

-Entonces, ¿dónde iremos?—preguntó la chica, resentida y algo resignada.

-Cuanto más lejos estemos las unas de las otras, creo que será mejor—dijo Catleya, algo triste por el desolado panorama—Y lo mejor escondidas posible—agregó.

-Sí…--respondieron al unísono las otras dos, bajando la mirada.

_Toc-Toc-Toc_

-Adelante—dijo Eleonor, sentándose.

Una joven pelirroja entró, vestida con el vestido azul marino que distinguía a los sirvientes de los Valliére. Hizo una reverencia ante ellas, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-El desayuno está servido—dijo sonriendo un poco, mientras miraba a Louise y le guiñaba un ojo.

-En un momento iremos, Kirche—respondió Catleya, poniéndose de pie. La chica asintió, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Entonces?—preguntó Louise.

-Hoy en la noche me iré a Suiza—dijo Eleonor, levantándose—Y Catleya ha decidido irse a Australia en un par de días—seguía explicando—Sólo faltas tú—finalizaba, mirándola.

-Piensa al lugar donde te irás, peor de cualesquier modo, ten en mente varios, puesto que posiblemente necesitaremos muchos lugares ya que estar en un solo lugar puede ser arriesgado—pedía la pelirosa, observando a su hermana menor, quien asintió con la mirada perdida.

Las dos mayores salieron, dejándola solo por unos minutos. Cuando todo quedó en silencio, se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiéndose débil. Con lentitud fue sacando el collar de debajo de su blusa para mirarlo con recelo. Todo por su culpa. Lo apretó con ciega furia, mientras lo maldecía en su mente. ¿A dónde iría? Miró a su alrededor, intentando que algo le diera la respuesta, sin mucho resultado. Comenzó a convulsionarse un poco por los nacientes sollozos que ella intentaba retener. No sabía a dónde ir. Si era verdad lo que sus hermanas le habían dicho, en todo el maldito mundo podría estar en peligro. Golpeó el piso con el puño, sintiendo como las orillas del collar se clavaban en su palma. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, hasta terminar en la alfombra, dejando una amarga marca de desesperación.

Este definitivamente, era el peor cumpleaños de su vida…

* * *

Todo el día se había pasado volando, y ahora, ya pasada la media noche, aún se encontraba despierta, observando el techo de su habitación. A su lado, en el buró, estaba el collar. Se mordió el labio inferior, moviéndose inquieta en la cama. Su hermana hacía pocos minutos que se había ido, y en unos cuantos días Catleya también y ella se quedaría sola en esa casa. Podría quedarse allí, pero pondría peligro a todos los que ahí habitaban. ¿A dónde podría ir? ¿Dónde? ¡Maldita sea, necesitaba una señal!

Un repentino sonido irrumpió su silencio, haciéndola voltear. Su celular vibraba junto al collar, mientras que una aguda melodía sonaba una y otra vez. Levantó una ceja, mientras tomaba el aparato y revisaba quien le había llamado. Leyó el contenido del mensaje y parpadeó sorprendida, y observó una y otra vez el remitente cómo sin creérselo aún.

_Feliz cumpleaños, bruja._

_¡Ya estás vieja! _

_Jajaja, 23 añotes… ¡bah! _

_De todos modos sigo siendo mayor que tú_

_Je, perdón por no haberme comunicado contigo antes._

_Bueno, adiós bruja, espero que te la hayas pasado bien._

_Te cuidas, jajaja, te quiere…_

_Saito_

El celular se deslizó por su mano, hasta caer en el colchón. ¿Saito? Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco al leer ese nombre. ¿Cómo es que…? Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar aire, para calmarse un poco. No era posible… Desde hacía más de tres años que no comunicaba con él, sólo de uno que otro mensaje y a medias. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla, sintiéndola caliente y con la cabeza dándole vueltas se dejó caer entre las almohadas. Su mente formulaba miles de hipótesis y razones para que ese muchacho se haya acordado de su cumpleaños en ese mismo instante pero…

_¿Querías una señal, no? Ahí la tienes…_

Cerró los ojos, e inhaló una bocanada de aire. Sólo esa frase se repetía en su cabeza y no tenía otra opción más que aceptarla e intentar no buscar más razones. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos poseían un singular brillo y su corazón volvió a latir con violencia. Ya sabía a dónde ir, pero… ¿Era la decisión correcta? No lo sabía, sólo el tiempo lo diría, por ahora, sólo quería dormir y soñar inconcientemente en un chico de ojos azules y encantadora sonrisa.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

¡Ahí está! Je, bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir, así que sólo pasaré a los agradecimientos:

**kiosé (nee-chan)**: no comments xD era de los reviews que esperaba de cajón o que ya tenían hasta su lugar apartado. Bueno, aquí ´ta el cáp. 2 (aunque ya lo leíste ¬¬) ¡de todos modos, deja review, sip!

**Silvemy89:** ¡holas, holas! jejeje, no te esperé aquí, pero me agradó mucho ver tu review. Me alegra que te gustara lo que va de la historia (aunque no hallas visto la serie, de hecho, no tiene mucho que ver con la serie, ya que es Universo Alterno)

**atte: TanInu**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Bueno, acá está la continuación. Espero que les haya gustado la pasada y me alegra ver que hay alguien nuevo(a) en los seguidores. ¡Gracias! No tengo mucho qué decir, es que estoy enferma y todo me da vueltas, **de hecho debería de estar metida en mi cama, pero ya me había retrasado, por que la continuación debía de estar ayer. Pero no pue por mi estúpida enfermedad, me quiero morir. Y bueno, cómo esta continuación debía de estar ayer, iba a ser dedicada a mi querida nee-chan que cumplió años. ¡Bah! De todos modos se la dedico. ¡Nee-chan, feliz cumple y perdón por ser tan idiota! ¡Y es mi culpa! **

**Acá está la continuación. ¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 3: Más desgracias.**

Despertaba entre gemidos y algunos lamentos. No había sido uno de sus mejores sueños reparadores, sino al contrario, prácticamente estaba más despierta que dormida. Apretó las sábanas contra su rostro, intentando evitar así salir de su protector refugio. Escuchó cómo la puerta era abierta lentamente y unos pasos sigilosos se colaban dentro de su habitación. Abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir la presencia cerca, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar, cuando la sábana que le cubría fue jalada con brusquedad, dejándola a merced de quien sea que se tratase.

* * *

-¡Louise!—exclamó Catleya, levantándose a toda velocidad de su cama, asustando a su pequeño cachorro que dormitaba junto a esta. La puerta golpeó con fuerza la pared al ser abierta de un tirón. En las escaleras, algunos de los sirvientes también corrían para ver qué había sucedido. La joven pelirosa entró al cuarto con el alma en un hilo y se detuvo al ver la escena que tenía en frente. Parpadeó intentando analizar la situación y detrás de ellos, los demás se asomaban, viendo lo que sucedía.

-¿Se puede saber, qué es esto?—preguntó la mayor de las pelirosas, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera--¿Louise?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

La susodicha se encontraba contra el marco de la cama, respirando entrecortadamente y en frente de ella, riéndose a carcajadas, estaba la pelirroja, Kirche.

-¡Ella me asustó!—chilló señalando a su amiga.

-Llamé dos veces a la puerta, no contestaste, así que entré—dijo aún riéndose.

-¡Pero no tenías derecho a despertarme de esa manera!—seguía quejándose la chica, relajando sus músculos con lentitud, pero aún encaramada contra el adorno de madera.

-Oh, de todo de asustas…--murmuró sentándose junto a ella, en el borde la cama—Perdón si la asustamos, Mademoiselle Catleya—se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

-Jovencitas, no jueguen a eso—rogó la joven, girándose para salir. Después de lo que hablaron en la noche, no podía creer que su hermana siguiera haciéndole ese tipo de bromas. Las cosas ya no eran como cuando eran niñas, ahora todo estaba en juego. Dándoles una última mirada reprobatoria, se giró para salir de allí y comenzara a alistarse a sí misma y su equipaje para dentro de dos días.

-¡Tonta!—exclamó Louise queriendo darle un golpe a su amiga. No le gustaba hacer enojar a Catllella y esa… idiota había puesto todos los hechos en su contra--¿En qué estabas pensando?—le recriminó y la pelirroja simplemente suspiró.

-¿También te irás?—preguntó de la nada, bajando la cabeza, ocultando su mirada de su amiga, quien al ver su semblante, relajó sus facciones.

-Posiblemente—respondió sentándose bien el borde, con los pies tocando levemente el piso.

-¿A dónde irás?—volvió a preguntar, mirándola.

-Estaba pesando en Tokio—dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Tokio?—repitió como si algo se hubiera encendido dentro de ella. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y cerró los ojos.

-¿Kirche?—preguntó Louise mirándola--¿Qué haces?—.

-Recordando—dijo aún con los ojos cerrados. Soltó un bufido mientras se comenzaba a levantar, cuando la joven mucama soltó un grito y la miró con ansiedad, haciéndola volver a su lugar--¡Saito!—chilló juntando sus manos y con los ojos brillantes. Louise se quedó pasmada--¡Vas a ir con Saito!—volvió a insistir, acercándose a ella, casi pegando su nariz con la de la otra.

-No—dijo tragando un poco de saliva—Sólo me pareció buen lugar.

-Aja—fue todo lo que dijo, cruzándose de brazos, separándose de ella.

-En serio, además, no sé si aún viva allí—decía cómo si nada—Y si sigue allí, ha de estar en torneo—agregó poniéndose al fin de pie y caminando hacia las cortinas, abriéndolas de golpe.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?—preguntó alguien, asomando su cabeza por la puerta semi abierta.

-No de mucho, Tabitha—dijo Kirche, dándole unos golpecitos al colchón para que esta se sentara. La chica se enderezó, caminando hacia el lugar y sentándose, quedándose en silencio.

-Bueno, digamos que está en torneo, pero no siempre va a estar en ellos—explicaba buscando soluciones—Tiene que volver y cuando lo haga, espero que le hables para que se reencuentren—añadía volviendo a poner cara de ilusión.

-No lo creo—dijo con sinceridad la menor de las Valliére—Yo he rehecho mi vida y él la suya—decía con desdicha—Sólo somos amigos a larga distancia—finalizaba con tristeza.

-¡Oh, vamos!—se quejó la pelirroja—Dónde hubo fuego…--decía dejando la frase al aire, esperando que la continuaran.

-Cenizas quedan—murmuró Louise aún con la mirada perdida—Pero en este caso, no quedó nada—agregaba entrecerrando los ojos—El tiempo se ha encargado de limpiar todo indicio de nuestra relación--.

-Demonios, eres una aguafiestas—gruñía—No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Sí, tal vez…--murmuró, mirando hacia el jardín.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Tabitha?—preguntó Kirche a su compañera.

-Haz lo que tu corazón dicte—fue todo lo que dijo, mirando a la pelirosa, quien se medio giró hacia ella al escuchar lo que había dicho. ¡Demonios, eso era lo más congruente que había escuchado en días!

* * *

-Al fin bajas—dijo Catleya, mirándole desde uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

-Perdón, hermana—se disculpó la chica, agachando la cabeza. Sus cabellos le cubrieron parte del rostro y junto sus manos frente a ella. La joven la miró y se puso de pie para acercarse.

-Tranquila, es sólo que…--cayó en un suspiro—No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor—rogó cuando su hermana ya la mirada de frente, asintiendo por completo—De acuerdo, entonces, desayunaremos—dijo girándose.

-Sí, Catleya—murmuró siguiéndola lentamente, y tras ella, sus amigas bajaban la escalera con algunas sábanas en las manos.

* * *

-¿Ya sabes a dónde te irás?—preguntó su hermana, llevándose un bocado a la boca y masticándolo lentamente.

-Tenía pensado ir a Tokio—dijo simplemente,

-¿A dónde piensas llegar?—preguntó mirándola un poco.

-Tal vez rente un departamento—dijo con simpleza, limpiándose la boca—De todas maneras, dudo mucho quedarme mucho, ustedes mismas me lo han recomendado--.

-Sí, lo sé--.

-¿Ya tienes todo?—preguntó Louise, mirando a su hermana, quien asintió quedamente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo—empujando un poco la silla con su cuerpo para ponerse de pie. Dos de las sirvientas terminaban de recoger los platos cuando la mayor de las Valliére salió de la habitación—Te espero en tu cuarto—finalizó, perdiéndose de su mirada.

-¿Qué crees que te diga?—preguntó Kirche, acercándose un poco a su amiga.

-No tengo idea.

* * *

Subía las escaleras con lentitud, temía cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir su hermana. ¿Qué tal que ella adelantaría su viaje, y le decía que tenía que irse también por el peligro que ya les acechaba? Su mirada se angustiaba más con cada paso que daba. Caminó por le pasillo, con la cabeza totalmente revuelta, se detuvo en u puerta y tomó aire. Acercó su mano temblorosa a la perilla y la giró. Dentro, su hermana le esperaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

-¿Catleya?—preguntó confundida.

-Louise, estás completamente segura de querer hacer esto—murmuraba mirándola—Sé que nosotras mismas te dijimos esto, pero tienes derecho a decidir qué es lo que en verdad deseas—añadía con preocupación--.

-Estoy segura, además que con todo lo que me han dicho, sé que nuestras vidas corren peligro—respondió sentándose a su lado—Además, el proteger el medallón es mi responsabilidad--.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Estaré bien, ya no soy una niña—decía tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole—Tranquila, no me pasará nada—dijo aumentando su sonrisa. La pelirosa la miró con angustia, pero le dirigió una leve sonrisa. Era cierto, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por su pequeña hermana. Si algo le sucedía, no dejaría de culparse nunca. Tragó un poco de saliva y apretó la mano con firmeza.

-Confío en ti, Louise…--dijo clavando sus orbes rosáceas en las contrarias, que mostraban una total determinación y seguridad. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo; si esto no funcionaba, la dinastía Valliére terminaría definitivamente.

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Ahí la tienen. Yo ya me retiro que creo que me está comenzando a dar fiebre nuevamente y la garganta se me cierra continuamene (hice un verso sin esfuerzo xD). Nos veremos en la próxima continuación. Acá están los agradecimientos****: **

**Abril-chan: **¡gracias! Me alegra que te gustara la historia a pesar de ser la primera que lees de este increíble anime. Y también te agradezco por decirme que puedo contar con tu review. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Kiosé: **Jeje, sip, te lo ganaron nee-chan. Espero que estés más a las vivas con este. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Algo retrasado, lo sé. Y seguiré con la maldita riña de que es mi culpa, por que de verdad es mi culpa y lo único que hago es hacerte sufrir. ¡Qué mala hermana soy, de verdad! Por eso me lo merezco y… te enviaré la historia, el lunes no voy. Ya estaré en el purgatorio siendo juzgada por todos mis actos en vida. ¡Gomen!

**Silvemy89: **Wolas, jeje, me alegra mucho verte aquí. Sé que puedo contar plenamente en ti a la hora de poner fics. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Jajaja de hecho cuando escribo continuaciones hay veces que me pongo a cambiar los personajes. Más de una vez he pensado en Inu-kun. Jeje, tal vez haga una versión de esta historia para InuYasha, lo pensaré.

**Ahí están. Ahora sí ya me voy**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, pero este fin de semana ha estado pésimo y no me he sentido con ánimos de publicarla, a pesar de que debía de estar el Viernes. Espero me disculpen. Gracias a todos por su apoyo condicional y paciencia. Acá les dejo la continuación que espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 4: Despedidas.**

**-**

Llovía. Ese día estaba lloviendo. Las gotas chocaban contra los cristales de la mansión. Afuera, un automóvil negro esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Dentro de esta, muy poco movimientos se apreciaba. Sólo una que otra persona que llevaba cosas o hacía sus tareas normales. Arriba, en las habitaciones principales, dos pelirosas terminaban de alistar una de las tantas valijas que estaban en la cama. La mayor de estas, se había vestido con un pantalón café claro, una blusa blanca de algodón y unas botas cafés. Cerca de la puerta se encontraba un abrigo, que posiblemente usaría durante le viaje. Por el contrario, la más joven, usaba una falda azul oscuro y un suéter blanco. Sólo traía unos sencillos zapatos blancos en sus pies y su cabello suelto, al igual que su hermana mayor.

-¿Todo bien, Louise?—preguntó Catleya, cerrando la maleta.

-Sí—respondió, tomando la valija recién bajada, para jalarla hacia la puerta, donde un joven la tomó y se la llevó--¿No se te olvida nada?—preguntó con nostalgia.

-No, ya lo tengo todo--.

Ambas salieron de la habitación una contigua a la otra. Así bajaron las escaleras, sin decir una sola palabra. Se detuvieron en el umbral de la gran puerta de madera, donde todos los sirvientes se encontraban, listos para despedir a la joven; y esta terminaba de acomodarse su abrigo, cuando su hermana pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho, hermana—rogó abrazándola.

-Tú igual, Louise—respondió rodeándola. Se separó cuando de reojo miró el reloj—Ten mucho cuidado--.

-Lo tendré—dijo mirándola con los ojos vidriosos.

-Buen viaje, mademoiselle Catleya—dijeron todos los presentes, haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer que partía. La pelirosa sonrió con calidez y con esa sonrisa, se giró y salió, siendo cubierta por un paraguas que ya la esperaba en la entrada.

-Adiós, hermana—murmuró Louise, viéndola subir en el auto y lentamente desaparecer entre la bruma que la lluvia provocaba.

* * *

-Ya se han ido—decía la pelirroja, sentada junto a la única Valliére que quedaba en la mansión--¿Cuándo te irás tú?—preguntó suspirando.

-En una semana, posiblemente—dijo cepillando su cabello, ya que por el frío se hacía enredado un poco.

-Entonces, ¿Tokio?—preguntó nuevamente, observándola por el reflejo del espejo.

-Sí, posiblemente—respondió dejando el cepillo—Y ya me cercioré, Saito no se encuentra, está de torneo—añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando escuchó la noticia por parte de la madre del joven, no pudo sentir algo de pena, pero sabía que lo mejor era que no se vieran. Así no habría peligro.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No mucho—respondió caminando hacia ella—Pero creo que es lo mejor.

-Estás loca—se quejó algo molesta—Yo qué daría por reencontrarme con la única persona que me ha robado el corazón—añadía mirándola.

-¿Ya lo has encontrado?—preguntó con fingido asombro.

-No—respondió frunciendo el ceño—Pero ese no es el caso, tú aún le quieres.

-Mentira—dijo cruzándose de brazos—La distancia ha ayudado a olvidar.

-Pero el tiempo se ha encargado de reencontrar—añadió sonriendo con picardía--¡Oh, Louise, por favor!—rogó casi queriendo zarandearla para que entendiera—Vas a encontrarte con el amor de tu vida…

-No es el amor de mi vida—respondió al instante—Fue sólo… un amor pasajero.

-Sí, cómo no—gruñó—Pasajero que te ha durado por poco más de tres años—añadió,

-¡Qué no!—chilló.

-Louise Françoise—bufó—Tú no has podido olvidar a Hiraga Saito desde aquella conferencia—explicaba recordando un poco, a lo que la chica simplemente la miró y bajó la cabeza. Aquella vez…

_Las abarrotadas calles de Tokio le mareaban. Tanta luz y movimiento. Parpadeaba y miraba a su alrededor, maravillada con tanta cosa nueva, o eso era para ella. Sonriente se giró hacia su padre, madre y hermanas, que se veían mucho menos entusiastas que ella. Hmp, ancianos aburridos. Ella tenía sus hermosos dieciséis años y los aprovechaba al máximo. Aunque el ir a un viaje de negocio "familiar" no había estado en su lista de vacaciones. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, y recargó la cabeza contra su mano, sin quitar la vista del cristal. Y así se la pasó todo lo que quedaba del recorrido, hasta uno de los muchos grandes edificios que se encontraban en la ciudad. _

_Cuando el chofer abrió la puerta, prácticamente bajó de un saltó e intentó estirar sus piernas. Pero recibió un codazo por parte de su hermana mayor, Eleonor, ya que al hacerlo, la pequeña falda que había traído se levantaba aún más. Sí, lo recordaba, su madre había hecho un gran escándalo cuando apareció en la recepción del hotel vistiendo esa mini falda y la blusa de tirantes. Ganó la batalla, pero perdió la guerra. A final de cuentas, tuvo que llevar una chamarra para cubrir el escote tanto de en frete como de la espalda. Aunque, no tenía mucho que mostrar y esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba de su cuerpo._

_-Louise, compórtate—le recriminó su madre al ver como le sacaba la lengua a su hermana, ya toda la familia dentro del elevador. Se cruzó de brazos justo antes de que las puertas de metal se abrieran y entraran a una habitación llena de gente. Para su suerte, no todos iban vestido formalmente, así que su atuendo pasaría un poco desapercibido. Siguió a sus padres entre el laberinto de personas, hasta que se detuvieron a platicar con un hombre de negocios. O eso intuía ella por su vestimenta. Estuvo escuchando por poco más de diez minutos, hasta que se cansó de sólo oír cosas relacionadas con empresas. Se giró y caminó entre las personas, buscando y orando por un lugar donde sentarse y estar un poco sola._

_Y con la primera cosa que se topó, fue con una larga mesa de comida de todo tipo. Levantó una ceja, mientras miraba todos los platillos que ahí servían. Tomó un plato pequeño y comenzó a tomar las cosas más apetecibles. Con una sonrisa observaba todo, hasta que detrás de una especie de gelatina, observó un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate. Su mirada se iluminó y acercó la pinza al indefenso postre; faltaban centímetros para que fuera suyo, cuando una segunda pinza entró en su campo visual, y sin nada de recato, tomó su delicioso pastelillo frente a ella. Con la boca abierta miró a quien se había atrevido de tal atrocidad y se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver en una conferencia así._

_Un joven de cabellos negros azulados y ojos del mismo tono había tomado su postre. En cuestión de segundos, comenzó a evaluarlo de pies a cabeza. Era alto, sus cabellos algo revueltos y rebeldes, vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Nada de corbata. Usaba zapatos negros, bien boleados. Las mangas de la camisa estaban arremangadas casi para llegar a los codos y sonreía con tranquilidad. Levantó una ceja molesta y carraspeó. El chico se giró y la miró._

_-¿Perdón?—preguntó mirándola._

_-Tomaste __**MI**__ pastelillo—se quejó mirando el dichoso chocolate en el plato del chico. Este lo miró y luego a la chica._

_-No tiene tu nombre grabado—dijo simplemente, sonriendo. La pelirosa apretó los puños._

_-Tú...tú…--intentaba decir algo, pero la ira no la dejaba pensar con claridad--¡Devuélvemelo!—ordenó fieramente._

_-Te lo daré con una condición—decía acercándose un poco a la chica, dejando su plato en la mesa—Si me das un beso—añadió guiñándole un ojo. La tez de la joven adquirió un tierno color rosáceo y después un rojo que no sabía muy bien si era por la ira o por la vergüenza. Eso fue lo último que vio el pobre joven antes de sentir un profundo dolor en cierta y sensible parte de su anatomía y caer de rodillas con los ojos entrecerrados, gimiendo de dolor._

_-¡Pervertido!—chilló la chica, tomando el plato de la mesa y caminando lejos de él, aún casi echando humo. La gente que se encontraba cerca la siguió con la mirada y luego se giraron hacia el adolorido muchacho, que igual la miraba desde su vergonzosa posición._

* * *

_-Oh, Louise, ¿dónde te encontrabas?—preguntó su hermana mayor, de cabellos rosáceos--¿Por qué esa cara?—preguntó ahora, viéndola más que molesta._

_-Nada, es sólo que me topé con un estúpido—murmuró dándole una mordida a su tan deseado pastelillo. Su hermana la miró con confusión, pero ya no insistió más. Caminaron hacia sus padres, que hablaban con un hombre de cabellos oscuros._

_-¡Louise!—exclamó su padre, a lo que el hombre sonrió._

_-Sí, tiene más o menos la misma edad que mi hijo—dijo mirando a la chica—Mucho gusto, señorita--._

_-El gusto es mío… ¿Señor…?—preguntó observándole._

_-Es el empresario Hiraga Yasuke—respondió su padre, sonriendo—Uno de mis socios._

_-Oh…_

_-Has de ser de la misma edad que mi hijo—decía sonriendo—Me gustaría que lo conocieras para… ¡Oh, ahí viene!—dijo mirando a un joven que caminaba extraño entre la multitud. La chica se giró para verlo y el alma se le cayó a los pies. El joven también levantó la mirada y la observó. Pasaron dos segundos antes de que…_

_-¡¡TÚ!!—exclamaron ambos al unísono, señalándose mutuamente con el dedo índice. Ambos padres se miraron confundidos mientras que los dos jóvenes se fulminaban con la mirada._

-Fue amor a primera vista…--murmuró Kirche, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-¿Amor a primera vista?—repitió antes de soltar una carcajada. Nunca le había contado "esa" parte de la historia—No, en realidad, todo comenzó mal—decía sonriendo.

-Pero después mejoró, ¿o me equivoco?—preguntó pícara.

-No—respondió suspirando, y mirando hacia el techo.

_-Perdón por lo del golpe—se disculpaba la joven. Habían pasado ya más de tres días dese el pequeño incidente y creía que lo mejor era pedir perdón o perder la oportunidad de conocer al chico. O eso le habían dicho sus hermanas._

_-No, tú perdóname a mí por haber sido tan… directo y atrevido—dijo sonriendo._

_-Entonces, estamos a mano—dijo la chica girándose--¿Amigos?—preguntó estirando la mano hacia él._

_-Amigos—respondió estrechándola._

-¡Kirche!—gritó alguien desde abajo.

-El deber llama—respondió poniéndose de pie—Volveré lo antes posible para seguir—agregó guiñándole un ojo, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a la chica con sus recuerdos. El silencio siempre había sido mejor para pensar en los amores y dolores del pasado…

_-¿Tienes que irte, cierto?—preguntó Saito, con el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos--._

_-Sí, todo lo relacionado con Tokio terminó y volveremos a Paris—respondía ella sujetándolo con fuerza—Te extrañaré, Saito…_

_-Yo igual, Louise…_

_Un último beso en el aeropuerto. Ese era el último recuerdo de su Saito. Después, todo se fue convirtiendo en un infierno. Según ella, terminaron por la paz. Puesto que un amor a tanta distancia no podía funcionar. Nunca supo su reacción cuando ella le mandó ese mensaje. No le contestó hasta después de dos meses, y por qué era su cumpleaños. Desde entonces, casi sólo se hablan para felicitarse, o una que otra cosa sin importancia. _

Así terminó la relación, pero su corazón jamás volvió a su lugar. Se había quedado a kilómetros a distancia, con Hiraga Saito. Nunca lo aceptó. Intentó rehacer su vida, buscar otros amores, pero nada funcionó. No se pudo enamorar.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Volvería a Tokio a recuperar su corazón, más sin embargo, a sellarlo en su interior para que no vuelva a latir por la misma persona. Sollozó y apretó los párpados. La vieja herida se abriría, pero ya lo tenía decidido. Además, él no se encontraba en Tokio, ¿verdad?

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Ahí está. Ahora sí estamos revelando más acerca del pasado de Louise. No tengo mucho qué decir, puesto que me acabo de dar una escapada para poner la continuación. Nos veremos pronto…

Gracias a:

**Kiosé**: ¬¬ etto…. Nee-chan. Bueno, no entremos en peleas. Gracias por el review n.n Nah nah nah, dale tú con todo eso. Y lo de review…tal vez… xD jajajaja o posiblemente sea por el hambre. Jeje ¡y no te golpearé mañana! Sabes que nunca te golpeo n.n

**Abril-chan**: ahí está la respuesta a tus preguntas xD. Qué linda relación, ¿verdad? Y qué manera de conocerse. Jejeje, gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Silvemy89: **Jejeje, posiblemente la inicie cuando este fic termine, por que no quiero que se me junten las ideas como otras veces -.-III jaja gracias a miga por el review.

**MarEliBen: **¡Marlenne! Prima pexoxa xD jajajaja gracias de verdad, tú siempre tan considerada. Además de que ya te metí en Zero no Tsukaima, ¿en qué cáp. Vas ya? Me cuentas al ratito SIPI? Ok ok ok espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Acá les traigo la continuación. Espero que les guste, en lo personal, es la que más me ha gustado. No tengo mucho qué decir ya que el tiempo está en mi contra. ¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

**-**

**Cáp. 5: Tokio**

El auto derrapó con fuerza en una esquina. Las calles se encontraban vacías para su suerte o desgracia. Apretó con fuerza el volante, intentando tranquilizarse un poco, pero le era imposible. Tras ella escuchó el chirrido de otros neumáticos y pisó el acelerador, moviéndose con velocidad por las casi totalmente oscuras calles de Tokio. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a ese automóvil negro que le perseguía. Entre maldiciones regresó su mirada al frente. Pasó el alto a toda velocidad, levantando algunas nubes de polvo y tras ella, ese auto oscuro a casi la misma velocidad. La chica se sintió desfallecer al volver a mirar y verlos aún tras ella.

¿¡Cómo había sucedido esto!?

_-Cuídate, por favor—pedía Kirche, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza—No haga locuras, por favor—pidió clavando sus ojos dorados oscuros en los rosáceos de la chica._

_-Tranquila, estaré bien—respondió separándose. Miró a Tabitha, que también la había abrazado y asintió un poco, antes que, con los ojos llorosos, salió de la mansión. Antes de entrar en el automóvil blanco, se giró para mirar a sus amigos y nueva familia que había formado en esos dos años viviendo en Paris. Sonrió antes de entrar y que la puerta se cerrara. Con un suspiró se recargó en el mullido respaldo y puso su bolsa de mano sobre sus piernas. Sacó un libro pequeño y comenzó a hojearlo. Ya tendría tiempo de leer en el jet. De entre sus cosas, sacó una libreta pequeña, donde Eleonor le había dejado algunas instrucciones. Entre ellas, un auto. Bueno, eso fue después de que Catleya le dijera a su hermana el destino que tenía decidido. Leyó lo que ahí se escribía y con la otra mano, sacó las llaves, que en medio de ambas, tenían un escudo amarillo. Sonrió y las guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla. Dejó el libro afuera y guardó todo lo demás. Se acomodó su chaqueta y cerró los ojos. Ahora comenzaba, su otra vida…_

* * *

_-Bonjour__ mademoiselle Valliére-decía un hombre de ya avanzada edad, haciendo una leve reverencia ante ella. Al parecer, era el piloto. Junto a él, estaba un joven quien también se agachó ante ella. Sonrió simplemente, antes de subir al jet blanco que esperaba en el andén de la familia. Miró dentro y escogió uno de los ocho lugares disponibles. Dejó su bolsa a su lado y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Escuchó como el piloto hablaba y daba instrucciones por el altavoz en francés y ella miró por la ventana. El avión se comenzó a mover y comenzó a orar, cómo sus padres le habían inculcado. Sintió como las llantas dejaban de hacer contacto con el cemento y suspiró. Sería un viaje largo. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Ya tendría tiempo para leer su libro._

…

_Llevaba poco más de dos horas de viaje, movió su cuello para acomodar sus entumidos músculos. Se quejó un poco, sacando el libro de su bolsa. Comenzó a leer y a la vez esperar a que sirvieran el desayuno. Cosa que no tardó tanto como esperaba._

_Comió sin problemas los huevos revueltos, el jugo de naranja fresco y el pan caliente que le habían servido. No era exactamente la mejor comida que había probado, pero no estaba mal. Cuando terminó el desayuno, se recostó un poco en su asiento y miró por la ventanilla. Estaba sobrevolando el mar, por lo tanto, intuía o rogaba que no faltara mucho para llegar. _

* * *

_-Welcome to the International Airport in Tokyo City—escuchaba en los altavoces mientras caminaba hacia la salida más cercana. Pero primero, debía de revisar algo que su hermana le había dejado aquí para cuando llegara. Se acercó a la recepción y comenzó a preguntar._

_-Oh, usted debe ser la señorita Valliére, ¿cierto?—preguntó la mujer, mirándola un poco. La chica asintió, sacando algunos documentos. La joven los tomó y los leyó con rapidez, antes de darle un pase y señalarle una puerta de cristal—Por haya la está esperando el regalo de su hermana—añadió y la chica asintió, yéndose hacia donde le habían señalado. _

_Lo primero que vio fueron escaleras eléctricas e intuyó que debía de bajar por estas. Y fue a dar a un estacionamiento subterráneo. Ahí le esperaba un oficial de seguridad, tras una mesa de madera, se acercó con cautela y le cedió el pase. El hombre lo tomó con amabilidad y luego se puso de pie. Al parecer no hablaba su idioma, puesto que sólo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. _

_Caminó entre varios automóviles y todos los observaba con asombro. ¿Cuál sería el auto que su hermana le habría dejado para su uso? Su pregunta fue resulta en segundos. Se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que sintió que le ardían. Parpadeó para humedecerlos, antes de acercarse tambaleándose al dichoso y reluciente auto._

_-¿Es…este…mi auto?—preguntó entrecortadamente, mirándolo._

_Frente a ella se encontraba un flamante Ferrari color rojo. Al parecer era convertible, puesto que tenia separaciones en la parte de atrás para ocultar el toldo metálico. Acercó lentamente su mano, y lo tocó como si fuera a romperse. ¡Besaría a su hermana si se encontrara con ella! Ahogó un gritillo antes de ser dominada por la emoción y correr hacia el asiento del conductor. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y entró, observando cada uno de los detalles; los asientos de piel color beige, los acabados en madera y los adornos metálicos en todo el tablero. Quiso morderse a sí misma para tranquilizarse. Se movió un poco en el asiento para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y miró el escudo. ¡Sabía que lo había visto antes! Con una gran sonrisa metió la llave y la giró, escuchando como el motor rugía y gimió de entusiasmo .Miró hacia donde debía de estar el guardia, más no lo encontró. Tal vez pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla con su nueva adquisición y así poder gritar como loca. _

_

* * *

_

_Tomó la palanca de las velocidades y la puso en segunda, para después pisar el acelerador y salir del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. Hasta que salió se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Posiblemente serían poco más de las doce de la noche. Pero eso no era de importancia para ella. Siguió por el camino que le llevaría al centro de la ciudad y luego a su cuarto de hotel. Tanta era su alegría, que no se dio cuenta de un misterioso auto que salió de una calle oculta, siguiéndola a cierta distancia._

_Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cuidad, lo divisó por el espejo retrovisor, más no le dio importancia. O eso fue hasta que pudo distinguir como por una ventanilla sacaban un arma y apuntaban hacia su auto. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y aumentó la velocidad, entrando a la ciudad casi como un rayo y al instante, el misterioso vehículo aceleró también. Dos disparos se escucharon, pero por suerte ninguno llegó a rozarla a ella ni a su auto. Para su suerte o desgracia, las calles estaban prácticamente vacías. Eso era raro, pero no tenía tiempo para buscar razones. Miró nuevamente por los espejos, pero ya no lo vio y bajó la velocidad. ¿Qué había sido eso? _

_Sus manos temblaban ante la adrenalina, e inhaló un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Y como un estruendo, se escuchó como los neumáticos derrapaban en una calle atrás, y el dichoso auto salía. Maldijo en su interior y volvió a pisar el acelerador. ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¿Acaso serían los que desean los medallones? ¿Cómo habían dado con ella tan rápido? ¿Sus hermanas habrían corrido con el mismo peligro? Un disparó perforó el cristal trasero haciéndole un pequeño agujero y yendo a parar en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto. Soltó un grito, girando el volante para entrar en una nueva calle._

-No, por favor, aléjense…--rogaba mirando nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Aumentó la velocidad, poniendo el auto en sexta, prácticamente al límite. Miró de nuevo, pero allí seguían. Cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo, antes de abrirlos de golpe y pisar el acelerador con fuerza y girar el volante para entrar en una calle y después en otra. Continuamente miraba tras ella, esperando que con todas esas maniobras lograra perderlos. Repitió el mismo procedimiento varias veces, y fue en una calle cerrada, donde por fin los perdió. Tomó una bocanada de aire, relajando un poco sus facciones faciales, pero no relajó los músculos de sus brazos por completo. Su mirada regresó al frente, encontrándose con el cruce principal de la ciudad. Tragando saliva volvió a pisar el acelerador y cuando estaba por entrar al cruce, un taxi apareció frente a ella. No pudo hacer mucho para evitarlo. Dio un volantazo, logrando medio girar el auto para que no impactara de frente, sino de lado. Ambos autos colisionaron con fuerza. La chica abrió los ojos y miró a un lado, intentando enfocar a quien había golpeado. A pesar de los movimientos y la velocidad, pudo divisar algo en el asiento trasero. Una figura masculina; un par de ojos azules.

Su boca se secó, y sintió como el tiempo se detenía momentáneamente. El joven que se encontraba dentro pareció también ubicarla y se sorprendió por unos segundos. Se olvidó del choque, de que era perseguida para ser asesinada y que posiblemente moriría gracias a esa colisión. Dejó todo a un lado, menos el hecho de que él estaba frente a ella, a punto de correr el mismo destino que ella.

-Saito…--murmuró anonadada.

-Louise…--eso fue lo que pudo leer de los labios del joven.

Sus miradas aún se encontraban prácticamente hipnotizadas la una con la otra, y fue hasta que uno de los autos dio contra una pared de asfalto, haciendo que el hechizo visual se rompiera. El convertible rojo de Louise fue quien dio contra el muro. La chica no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que su cuerpo se movió con suma brusquedad después de haber estado girando contiguo al taxi. Se golpeó contra el volante, y algunos cristales se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo.

Fue un segundo, un momento y después nada. Antes de ser tragada por la oscuridad, lo último que vio fueron esos ojos azules mirarla con terror.

Pero qué memorable forma de morir...

-

-

-

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

Soy mala, ¿verdad? Pero qué manera de reencontrarse, pero bueno, así tenían que ser las cosas…

**Agradecimientos a:**

Silvemy89…kiosé…abril-chan…MarEliBen..NaruSaku´s Fan (Bienvenido/a)

**Atte: TanInu**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, pero es que esta fue la última semana de clases y pues, he estado algo ocupadita. Sin contar que estoy planeando y escribiendo el libro: "Mil y un maneras de exterminar a tu maestro de matemáticas" Jojojo. Bueno, espero que les guste la continuación a pesar de que está algo corta. No tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que perdón por los dos días de retraso y las pocas palabras que dejo antes de la continuación… ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**-**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 6: La Huída**

Todo le daba vueltas. Ese accidente le había dejado shockeado. Abrió sus ojos aturdido y miró a su alrededor y de golpe le llegó un recuerdo. Unos cabellos rosas y unos ojos del mismo color. ¡Louise! Rápidamente se giró hacia el convertible rojo que estaba contra la pared. El cristal del taxi estaba totalmente pulverizado, así que no le fue muy difícil sacar parte de su cuerpo y con terror mirar a la chica inconsciente sobre la bolsa de aire. Una mancha roja cubría su frente y parte de su cien. Bajó un poco la mirada y vio su brazo también manchado de sangre. Acercó su mano y la movió preocupado.

-¡Louise! ¡Louise!—gritaba agitándola. Escuchó un gemido al frente de él. Al parecer el chofer se encontraba bien. Giró su cabeza hacia la chica nuevamente, y notó como se comenzaba a mover. Levantó la cabeza con aturdimiento y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sintió como su corazón volvía a latir al ver que se encontraba bien—Louise…--murmuró.

-¿Saito?—preguntó esta, girándose hacia él. Y eso aprovecho el chico para evaluar mejor la herida que tenía en la frente. En realidad, no era precisamente en la frente, sino de un lado. Y tenía uno que otro pequeño raspón en su juvenil rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó regresando un poco dentro del taxi.

-Sí, pero…--decía mirando a su alrededor. No recordaba muy bien. Miró el auto, sus heridas y después, todo le dio vueltas. Recuerdos, miles de recuerdos la golpeaban. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente e intentó moverse, empujando la bolsa de aire a un lado.

-¿Louise?—preguntó Saito, mirando la desesperación de la chica--¿Qué pasa?—volvió hacia ella, dejando al herido conductor sobre el asiento.

-Tengo que escapar, ya vienen…--decía sacando de uno de los compartimientos una navaja. Al parecer, su hermana había dejado una que otra arma para defenderse. Sin dudarlo la clavó en la bolsa de aire para así desinflarla y dejar el volante libre. Intentó mover su brazo izquierdo hacia el volante, pero miles de punzadas lo recorrieron, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-¡No te muevas!—exclamó acercándose—Tus heridas pueden empeorar.

-Estoy bien—dijo encendiendo el motor, que milagrosamente aún estaba en condiciones de alcanzar las velocidades necesarias como para salir y encontrar donde refugiarse—Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que…--las palabras murieron en su boca cuando el chirrido de los neumáticos sonaron a la distancia. Abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza, ubicando el maldito coche acercándose a toda velocidad. Más disparos se escucharon y luego como daban contra el taxi que había quedado frente al Ferrari. Un cristal se rompió por completo y Saito gritó asustado. Louise lo miró y sin dudarlo lo aló dentro de su auto, pasándolo con dolor sobre ella y lanzarlo al asiento del copiloto. El chico la miró asombrado, pero no pudo decir nada antes de que escuchara como ella gemía y pisaba en acelerador con fuerza y el auto hacía un esfuerzo para salir de la prensa que se había hecho entre el taxi y la pared.

-Vamos, vamos…--rogaba la chica mirando al frente y luego al auto que se acercaba--¡Maldita sea, muévete!—exclamó frustrada, cambiando la velocidad y logrando zafarse. El casi totalmente destruido auto salió quemando cauchos de entre los escombros para adentrarse en una nueva calle. El joven Hiraga miró hacia atrás, donde el auto salía casi chocando también con el taxi; giró su cabeza hacia Louise, quien hacía muecas de dolor.

-No deberías…--comenzaba, pero la chica lo cayó.

-No me digas lo que debo y no debo hacer—dijo secamente, sin siquiera mirarlo—Si no te has dado cuenta, nos persigue quien sabe quien para matarnos—añadió girando rápidamente, para irse por otra calle, pero al hacer el movimiento su brazo dolió con fuerza--¡Arg!—se quejó cerrando los ojos. El chico la miró por unos instantes. No aguantaría seguir en ese estado. Se giró para ver que el auto se acercaba cada vez más.

-Gira a la derecha—indicó acomodándose, a lo que la chica lo miró--¡Sólo hazlo!—ordenó y la chica lo hizo, entrando en un muy estrecho callejón—Derecha, izquierda—ordenaba y la chica lo hacía sin dudar, ahogándose sus gritos en su garganta. Salieron a lo que parecía ser un puente, ya que estaban debajo de él—Detente—ordenó y la chica lo miró como si estuviera loco—No puedes seguir así, yo manejo—dijo con tono comprensivo, pero ella siguió dudando—Si no lo haces, te obligaré, pero créeme que no quiero hacerlo—agregó frunciendo el ceño. La chica asintió aún no muy convencida. El joven se bajó a toda velocidad, saltando por arriba de lo que debió ser la puerta y corrió hacia el asiento de conductor. Louise ya se había movido al asiento de al lado y se sujetaba el brazo con dolor. Se subió y ni si quiera se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Puso la velocidad y pisó el acelerador, yendo por debajo por unos segundos antes de subir una pendiente y entrar a una zona de casas.

-¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó la joven pelirosa con dolor.

-A un hospital—dijo sin mirarla.

-No puedo ir allí, ellos lo intuirán e irán—respondió cerrando los ojos con fuerza—Saben que estoy herida--.

-¿Entonces dónde?—preguntó frustrado—Tienes unas heridas graves…--.

-Sé cómo tratarme, pero necesito lo necesario—decía jadeante. Él la miró con duda. ¿Esa era la Louise que había conocido? Suspirando dio un giro, entrando en una nueva calle de grandes edificios, pero al parecer de departamentos.

-¿Ahora, dónde vamos?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-A mi departamento, creo que tengo lo necesario para tratar tus heridas, pero al más mínimo indicio de que no puedes sola, te llevo a un hospital—dijo tajante, a lo que la chica asintió. Se detuvieron en un edificio de no más de diez pisos y metieron el destrozado automóvil dentro del estacionamiento. El primero en bajar fue Saito, para ir a abrir la puerta de la joven y ayudarla a andar hacia el elevador.

La sujetó por la cintura y hacía lo posible para no tocar el brazo herido. La chica, por su parte, pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del joven para darse apoyo. Así caminaron por el vacío pasillo, hasta detenerse en una puerta de madera. Con cuidado de no tirarla sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Era de buen tamaño y parecía muy acogedor. Caminaron lentamente hacia la sala, donde el chico la ayudó a sentarse antes de correr hacia el baño, al parecer.

Dejó caer su cabeza de lado. No podía haberle pasado esto. Abrió sus ojos para analizar un poco la habitación donde se encontraba. A pesar de ser de noche y estar a oscuras, la luz se colaba por la amplia ventana que se encontraba abierta. Una alfombra azul cielo, pasó su mano derecha por los sillones y pudo reconocer la piel. Por el color, intuía que sería un tono oscuro. Aún con el mareo surcándole el cuerpo pudo memorizar uno que otro detalle de la habitación. Y fue ahí, cuando notó una fotografía en un mueble junto a una lámpara y el teléfono. No distinguía bien los rostros. Uno debía de ser Saito, pero… ¿Y la otra persona? Iba a acercarse, cuando el chico regresó con un botiquín de primero auxilios.

-Creo que necesitarás ayuda—dijo observando como apenas se podía mover. La chica le miro pero dejó que le ayudara. Abrió el botiquín y sacó un algodón, alcohol, un desinflamante y un desinfectante. Unas cuantas gasas, cinta y algunos parches y curitas. Tomó la botella de alcohol y humedeció una bolita de algodón. Miró a Louise y esta asintió.

-Te va a doler—advirtió acercando el algodón.

-No creo que me duela más que esto—respondió cerrando los ojos, preparándose. El chico tragó un poco de saliva y lo acercó a la herida de la frete. Escuchó como ella tomaba aire rápidamente y se quejaba ante el contacto del líquido. Comenzó con la limpieza con cuidado de no lastimarla mucho. Cuando la sangre fue limpiada de la herida, observó que no era muy grave. Sacó de su envoltorio las gasas y las dobló un poco. Las colocó sobre la herida y con la cinta la fue pegando a su frente. También sacó unas vendas y se las puso en la cabeza, para que así que la gasa no se cayera. Ahora…

Bajó la mirada para ver la blusa de la chica manchada de sangre hasta casi el codo. Tragó un poco de saliva. Buscó el rostro de la chica y con lo que se encontró, fue que ella o ya se había dormido o había vuelto a caer inconciente. ¡Perfecto! ¡Esto era perfecto! Con las manos temblantes acercó su mano al suéter y se lo quitó, dejándola solo con una blusa blanca de manga larga. Botones… tenía que ser de botones. Acercó su mano al primer botón pero se detuvo y su mirada la recorrió con más detenimiento. Había cambiado, y bastante. Sacudió su cabeza, regresando su mirada al botón y con oraciones surcándole la mente, comenzó a desabotonarla, hasta quitársela y para su gran alivio y salvación, traía otra blusa debajo de tirantes. Con el alma y cuerpo más tranquilo miró la herida y se mordió el labio. Esta sí era grave. Tenía algunos cristales incrustados en la piel. Se giró hacia el botiquín y sacó unas pinzas delgadas de metal. Las acercó al brazo y con sumo cuidado fue sacando pedacito por pedacito de cristal, escuchando algunos gemidos o quejidos por parte de la chica.

Tardó poco más de cinco minutos en sacar cada pequeño pedazo de vidrio de su brazo. Acercó el alcohol y limpió la herida. Luego el desinfectante y desinflamante. Y fue vendando la herida con una venda gruesa, ya que las gasas no darían abasto para esas heridas. Ya terminado el vendado, acercó un broche para detener las vendas y miró a la chica. No podía dejarla allí, estaría incómoda. Con un suspiró se acercó más a ella y la tomó en brazos, intentando no hacer ningún tipo de movimiento brusco. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto de una patada, puesto que la había dejado emparejada. Con mucha delicadeza la acomodó en la cama, para después sacar un juego de sábanas y colchas para cubrirla.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta recargarse en el marco de la puerta. Tantos años sin verla y ahora estaba allí, en su cama, toda llena de heridas y al parecer en peligro. Cuando amaneciera la llevaría a un hospital para que trataran mejor sus heridas, eso estaba decidido. Ahogó un bostezo y sacudió un poco su cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle todo lo que ocurría, ahora debía de descansar y dejarla dormir. Sacó otro juego de sábanas y tomó la almohada que no era ocupada y se la llevó al sillón, donde se fue acomodando poco a poco. Se cubrió con la sábana y cerró los ojos. Siempre quiso volver a verla, y ahora estaban juntos nuevamente. En el mismo departamento. Completamente solos…

El destino tiende a ser muy cruel. Pero por esta vez, agradecía de todo corazón lo que había traído consigo.

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¿Y bien? Vaya manera de reencontrarse, pero bueno. ¿Pidieron LouisexSaito? Pues en los próximos capítulos disfrutaran mucho de esta pareja. Este capítulo es sólo la entrada a lo que se vivirá próximamente. Paso directamente a los agradecimientos: **

**MarEliBen: **¡Justo a tiempo, prima! Jejeje de una u otra forma iba a hacer que dejaras review. Jojojojo qué mala soy contigo, verdad. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de toda la presión vía msn. ¡Por cierto! Felicidades, graduada.

**Abril-chan: **Ahí al tienes, espero que con esto todas tus preguntas hayan sido resueltas…

**Silvemy89: **¡Seh! En lo personal, así me gustaría reencontrarme con alguien querido. xD jajajaja me alegra que te gustara amiga.

**Kiosé: **gracias Nee-chan. Espero que te de tiempo esta vez de ser la primera, eh? Jejeje ¡nos vemos el martes! Te cuidas y… etto… gracias por todo el apoyo incondicional.

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Sólo vengo de rápido para publicar; el tiempo ni el lugar están de mi parte, así que espero que les guste y perdón el pequeño retraso. ¡Disfrútenla! **

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 7: Despertares y Sorpresas**

**-**

_Maldita cabeza y su maldito dolor…_

Soltó varios gemidos mientras se movía en las que parecían ser sábanas. Gruñó un poco, mientras abría levemente un ojo para medio observar dónde se encontraba. Azul, todo lo que le rodeaba era azul. Cerró el ojo abierto y volvió a acomodarse entre las cobijas. Pasaron unos cuentos segundos antes de de que abriera ambos ojos y enderezara un poco la cabeza, sintiendo al instante miles de punzadas en todo el cuerpo. ¿¡Azul!? Ese no era su cuarto y no parecía el de un hotel. Pasó sus manos por las sábanas. Eran blancas, algo rasposas para su gustó. Bajó un poco la cabeza, acercando la nariz y olfateo. Emitió un ruidito y siguió olfateando lo que le rodeaba, hasta llegar a la almohada y aspirar con fuerza. Colonia. ¡Un hombre! La enorme posibilidad le golpeó en el rostro con fuerza y sin importarle cuanto le fuera a doler, bajó de la cama casi de un saltó y se observó de pies a cabeza. Aún traía su falda, pero no la blusa de manga larga, y… observó los vendajes del brazo, con algunas gotas de sangre marcadas a través de la tela. Entrecerró los ojos, mientras llevaba la otra mano a la opresión en la cabeza que provocaban las otras vendas.

Bien, de tres cosas estaba segura. Uno, estaba en la casa de un hombre. Dos, la había curado. Tres, la había medio desnudado, pero no se había sobrepasado con ella, ¿cierto? Ahogó un gemido, y lentamente se giró hacia la puerta. Debía de salir lo antes posible. Con el mayor cuidado que podía tener con sus adoloridos brazos, fue empujando la puerta a la vez que miraba por le hueco. Todo oscuro, gracias a las largas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales. Apretando sus puños y con sudor frío surcándole el rostro, fue saliendo en silencio, buscando con la mirada todo lo que podía, pero sobretodo, la puerta. Un quejido la alertó, congelándola en el lugar donde se encontraba. Una "cosa" se había movido en el sillón. Tragó saliva y con el corazón casi en la garganta se acercó. Su celular y una navaja estaban sobre la mesita, en frente del dichoso sofá. Ya estando a poco menos de un metro, tomó un candelabro de mano, con la vela puesta y lo levantó tras su cabeza, lista para golpear a quien fuese. Dio los últimos pasos, acercó una mano para retirar la sábana. Una solitaria gota de sudor corrió por su el inicio de su cien, deteniéndose en el vendaje. Orando en su mente, aló con fuerza la tela, y entre una exclamación y un golpe en seco, cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su arma se hundía en algo suave y escuchaba como alguien jadeaba.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?—gritó ese alguien, con voz sumamente familiar. Abrió sus ojos llorosos y se topó con un par azulado, abajo del sofá, con la respiración algo entrecortada y mirándola molesto.

-¿Saito?—preguntó bajando su arma, con los ojos como platos y a boca semiabierta.

-¡No! ¡Soy un maldito espectro!—exclamó poniéndose de pie--¡Qué intentabas hacer!--.

-Yo… perdón, pero…--dejó caer el candil y se tomó de las manos, sintiéndolas temblar—Lo siento—se disculpó nuevamente, bajando la mirada. En qué momento la golpeaban todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior—Y gracias por lo que hiciste—añadió mirándolo un poco, con los ojos aún aguados de miedo.

-Eh, no hay nada de agradecer—respondió algo confundido--¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te duele nada?—preguntó mirando sus vendajes un poco manchados.

-No tanto—respondió al instante—No hiciste tan mal trabajo—añadió sonriendo a lo que él suspiró.

-En cuanto encuentre algo que te puedas poner, iremos a un hospital para que las traten como es debido—dijo caminando hacia su cuarto—Tú mientras siéntate—pidió pasando junto a ella, sin notar el leve escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Cuando ya había entrado en el cuarto, la joven caminó hacia el sillón para sentarse mejor y observar con más detenimiento lo que era medio iluminado con los rayos que se colaban entre las cortinas. Cada minúsculo detalle quedó grabado en su memoria, y entonces, fue cuando la notó nuevamente. Esa maldita fotografía que le había llamado la atención la noche pasada. Se deslizó con cuidado por la superficie mullida del sofá y la tomó con delicadeza, intentando no tomar ni manchar el cristal y la vio. Ahogó un quejido con lo que frente a ella se pintaba.

Ahí estaba Saito, abrazando protectoramente a una joven por la cintura, pegándola a él y sonriendo a la cámara, mientras que "esa" le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sintió como la sangre que corría por sus venas aumentó la velocidad y lo fría que lentamente se volvía. Todo pareció darle vueltas y con ambas manos sujetó el marco, apretándolo inconcientemente. Su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos rabiosos delataban su furia naciente. Casi temblando la dejó en su lugar, tragándose las ganas de lanzarla por la ventana. Regresó a su lugar inicial en un rápido y brusco movimiento y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una especie de puchero.

_Tonto Saito…_

Por lo que veía, él había rehecho su vida con mucha facilidad. Había encontrado a una "linda" novia y se veía feliz. Ella debería de sentirse bien por él, ¿no? Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿De qué serviría decirle lo que ella aún sentía, si él de todas maneras la rechazaría?

-Louise, ¿puedes venir?—preguntó él, desde su habitación. Se levantó con pesadez, y caminó hacia donde era llamada. Al entrar, se encontró con una buena cantidad de camisas de todo tipo en la cama. Levantó una ceja al ver una nueva salir del ropero para caer en el montón.

-¿Saito?—preguntó acercándose, viéndolo observar su ropa y si le parecía pasable, lanzarla hacia la cama--¿Qué tanto haces?—preguntó viendo otra volar por los aires.

-Tienes que ponerte algo—dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba una camisa de algodón de color rojo chillón.

-Sí, pero sólo una, no cuarenta—respondió sentándose y tomando una que otra para mirarla--¡Ya, basta!—exclamó cuando la roja cayó en la pila.

-Pero…--dijo con una en la mano.

-Con estas me bastan, ahora sal para que pueda vestirme—dijo jalándolo por un brazo y sacarlo a empujones—En un momento salgo—añadió cerrando casi en las narices del chico.

Se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos antes de girarse e ir hacia las orillas de uno de los ventanales y comenzar a abrirlos, jalando el cordón blanco que colgaba perfectamente camuflado tras las telas. La luz entró con fuerza, iluminando por completo toda la sala del departamento. Entrecerrando los ojos volteó hacia el reloj, intentando distinguir la hora. Poco más de las nueve, no era mala hora para ir a que la atendieran. Notando que ella no salía, se fue a sentar en el sillón y llevarse ambas manos tras la cabeza y recargarse en ellas. Su mirada rodó un poco, hasta toparse con la fotografía que aún tenía en la mesita.

_Siesta…_

Frunció el ceño y escuchó como el seguro de la puerta se su habitación cedía, y después, como la puerta se abría con lentitud. Se giró para verla y la encontró tal y como había llegado. Su boca se medio abrió y la miró interrogante.

-¿Dónde está le baño?—preguntó la chica sonriendo—No me caería mal una ducha y limpiar un poco esas heridas—agregó apretando la camisa azul cielo contra su pecho.

-La puerta de al lado—respondió parpadeando, viéndola entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta. Ahora tendría tiempo para preparar un corto desayuno, conformado por un jugo y posiblemente una que otra rebanada de pan. Luego comerían en forma, ahora lo más importante era llevar a la chica al hospital.

* * *

-No te rías—gimió la chica al ver como el chico se encogía para retener la risa--¡Es tu culpa que me quede grande!—chilló cerrando los ojos, frustrada.

Bueno, en realidad lo que el chico veía si daba algo de risa. La chica vestía la falda con la que había llegado, pero al parecer le había dado una rápida lavada. La camisa azul era bastante grande para ella, ya que las mangas pasaban sus manos y de lo larga que era casi rozaba el filo de la falda; traía unas calcetas negras largas que por suerte había encontrado en el último cajón del ropero de chico. Intuyó que serían de "ella". Pero no encontró nada además de eso, estaban prácticamente en solitario en un rincón del cajón. Usaba sus zapatos de tacón y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja. De hecho, para el gusto normal, no se veía tan mal, pero para Hiraga Saito, era muy a la contrario de cómo la recordaba. Vestir siempre en perfecta combinación y con toda mezcla exacta y precisa de telas y texturas. ¡Lástima que no tenía su cámara a la mano!

-¡Ya!—exclamó acercándose peligrosamente a él--¡Te estás ganando una patada en cierta parte, que te juro que soy capaz de dejarte sin herencia!—agregó ya a poco menos de un metro de él, quien al escuchar la amenaza, dio un salto hacia atrás y se tragó sus palabras, sellando su boca.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me calló—dijo sonriendo, a lo que la chica también lo hizo, caminando hacia la cocina, pero en cuanto se giró, él estalló en una carcajada.

-¡Hiraga Saito!—exclamó y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, le lanzó la primera cosa que tenía a la mano, y para suerte del pobre chico, fue una manzana que iba a ser parte del improvisado desayuno. Directo a la frente. Se tambaleó por unos segundos, sujetándose de un mueble que estaba cerca y gemir llevándose ambas manos a la zona herida. La chica sonrió--¡La próxima vez, apunto más abajo y te juro que no te lanzaré algo tan blando!—advirtió tomándose el jugo de un trago y dejando el vaso en la barra--¿Nos vamos?—preguntó yéndose hacia la puerta, tomando su celular de la mesa junto a la puerta y meterlo en una de las bolsas de su falda. El chico la miró como si fuera un ente diabólico--¡Muévete si no quieres que te traiga a rastras!—agregó amenazadoramente, a lo que Saito asintió y caminó hacia ella. ¿Dónde había quedado la inocente Louise que había conocido? ¡Ah, cierto! Esa no existía.

* * *

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le sucedió?—preguntó el médico en japonés, mirando a Saito. Ambos estaban fuera, hablando a solas y esperando a que la enfermera terminara de vendar el torso de la joven—Las heridas que tienen eran profundas, debieron de venir al instante—le reprochó.

-Lo sé, de hecho eso deseaba pero ella me lo negó—respondió cruzándose de brazos—Sé que fue muy tonto, pero estábamos en, bueno, teníamos prisa--.

-¿Y entre tanta urgencia no podían hacer un parada para tratar las heridas?—preguntó molesto—Qué chicos tan más desesperados—agregó negando con la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué está pensando!?—Exclamó interrumpiéndolo, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Bff…--fue todo lo que dijo, viendo como la puerta se abría. Decidió cambiar de tema y abstenerse a cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir ese muchacho—Tendrá que tratarlas dos veces al día, ¿entendido?—preguntó a ambos, mirándolos. Asintieron al mismo tiempo, antes de encaminarse por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué estás tan rojo?—preguntó la chica, notando el cambio de color en el joven.

-Por nada, sólo hace calor—respondió, buscando una excusa. Lo miró sin creérselo y desvió la mirada. Tarde o temprano le sacaría la respuesta, ahora debía de regresar. Las puertas de cristal automáticas se abrieron ante ellos y caminaron al estacionamiento, donde el auto azul de Saito les esperaba. Era un sencillo y no tan llamativo BMW. O al menos eso pensaba Louise. Entraron al mismo tiempo y la chica se puso el cinturón y se cruzó de brazos. No era lo mismo… Hizo un puchero, recordando. ¡Malditos hombres del demonio, le debían un Ferrari!

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó viendo su expresión.

-Sí—respondió secamente en un gruñido. Él simplemente le miró sin entender y encendió el vehículo. Salió del estacionamiento en calma, metiéndose en el constante tráfico de la ciudad. La chica se acomodó mejor en el asiento, mientras que de su bolsa sacaba unos lentes oscuros y se los ponía, a la vez que con cuidado se movía para que sui cabello se viera casi lo mínimo--¿Dónde iremos?—preguntó viendo que no era el camino que habían tomado en la mañana.

-A desayunar—dijo sonriendo, entrando en una plaza—Y tal vez para que te compres algo de ropa—añadió guiñándole un ojo. Louise parpadeó un poco, anonadada. Esta vez estaba totalmente de acuerdo, ya que su ropa que venía en las valijas de su auto había quedado prácticamente destruida. Una que otra blusa sobrevivió llena de manchones y una falda rasgada de abajo. Escuchó como el motor se callaba, indicándole que ya se había estacionado--¿Qué se te antoja?—preguntó Saito bajándose, ella simplemente lo siguió con la mirada—Hay de todos tipos de restaurantes aquí—dijo cuando abrió la puerta, tendiéndole la mano para que se bajase.

-Lo que sea—respondió acomodándose la falda un poco y poniéndose los lentes en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo—dijo sonriendo--¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó viéndola tras él.

-No estoy inválida—gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien—respondió nerviosamente.

* * *

-¿Ya…?—preguntó por octava vez. ¡Sólo a él se le ocurría pasar primero a comprar la ropa que a desayunar! Se dejó caer en la silla y dio un hondo suspiro. Escuchó su estómago rugir. Tenían poco más de hora y media entre tienda y tienda y esa chica seguía metida dentro del probador. Escuchó como la cortina era jalada y levantó la mirada con pesadez. Sonrió algo pervertidamente al verla. Traía unos jeans algo ajustados y un top negro. Y en su brazo tenía una chamarra a juego con el pantalón. Unas botas negras de tacón alto en los pies y su cabello simplemente recogido hacia atrás con unos lentes--¿Con ese?—preguntó ahora, orando para que al fin se decidiera. La chica dio un giro frente a él y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola casi caerse del banco donde se encontraba sentado.

-Sí—dijo sonriendo--¿Lo demás ya está pagado, cierto?—preguntó viendo la docena de bolsas que estaba a los pies del chico, quien asintió tomándolas todas y haciendo uno que otro malabar para que no se resbalaran de sus manos—Perfecto, ahora, ¿dónde iremos a desayunar?—dijo volteando hacia el chico que la seguía.

-En el que sea—dijo observando todos los lugares.

-Bien, yo elijo—murmuró guiñándole un ojo y entrando a un gran restaurante con puerta de madera con acabados tallados. Junto a esta, estaba un hombre parado con las cartas y a la vez que abría la puerta. La pelirosa entró con una gran sonrisa, seguida del chico que casi con los ojos desorbitados observaba todo. ¡Por la salvación de su billetera, que cada quien pague su parte!

* * *

-Estuvo delicioso—murmuraba limpiándose con la servilleta blanca--¿Cómo estuvo lo tuyo?—preguntó mirándolo.

-Nada mal—dijo sonriendo. Ahora, venía la mejor parte—Nos traería la cuenta—pidió al mesero, quien asintió yéndose entre las mesas--¿La dividiremos, cierto?—preguntó con voz temerosa. Ella simplemente levantó una ceja y este sintió que moriría. ¡No era posible!

-Su cuenta, señor—dijo entregándose en un estuche. Lo abrió y casi se cae de la silla al ver la cantidad. Miró a la joven Valliére, quien se acomodaba el cabello con tranquilidad. De reojo lo miró y suspiró.

-¿Cuánto fue?—preguntó observando su cara de consternación. No contestó, mantenía su vista clavada en el papel. En un gruñido se la quitó y leyó--¡Vaya, qué te comiste!—exclamó—Bueno, creo que tendré que ayudarte—dijo sacando su cartera de su bolsa nueva—Pero la comida la pagas tú—finalizó metiendo la tarjeta de crédito en el estuche y dándosela al mesero.

-Trato—dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Obviamente, pensaría dos veces antes de dejar a esa chica elegir donde comerían.

* * *

Ya estando en el estacionamiento, la chica se acomodó los lentes en la cara, cubriéndose los ojos y sacó una pañoleta negra, y se la puso en la cabeza, cubriendo gran parte de su largo cabello rosa. Él simplemente la miró y abrió la puerta para que se subiera.

-Llegando al departamento, tendrás que explicarme muy bien lo que está pasando—dijo cerrando la puerta. Ella simplemente lo miró y no dijo nada. ¿Sería buena idea contarle algo así? Si de hecho, ya estaba planeando a donde irse en los próximos días. No podía seguir involucrando a Saito en algo así. El auto comenzó a moverse y ella se abrochó el cinturón. ¿Qué sería lo mejor?

* * *

Ya pasaban de las dos y ambos estaban sentados, uno frente al otro en los sillones. Él con los brazos cruzados, mirándola y ella, intentando esquivar cada mirada. El silencio reinaba entre ellos.

-Louise…--murmuró él frunciendo el ceño--¿Me vas a contar o no?—preguntó acercándose un poco.

-No—fue todo lo que dijo—Así que lo mejor es que me vaya—dijo volteando hacia la ventana.

-¿Tan malo es?—preguntó abriendo los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa--¿Y a dónde piensas ir?—preguntó burlonamente.

-A cualquier lado, no quiero meterte en esto—dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

-Según como lo veo yo, ya estoy metido en esto—dijo recargándose—Te ayudé a escapar y posiblemente hayan visto mi rostro—añadió cerrando los ojos—Y no creas que no soy tan conocido como tú—finalizó suspirando.

-De todas maneras, no quiero que te lastimen—admitió entrecerrando su mirar—Ya he perdido mucho y no estoy dispuesta a perderte a ti también--.

Y en silencio volvió a reinar.

-¿Era eso?—preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella—No te preocupes por mí—dijo sentándose junto a ella y poniendo su mano en su hombro desnudo, obligándole a mirarle—Tú me importas, además, mírate, ¿crees que te dejaré irte así?—pregunto sonriendo.

-Pero, eso mismo, ¿qué tal si la próxima vez tú eres el que resulta herido?—cuestionó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, pues le escocían con fuerza con tal sólo pensarlo.

-No me importaría, pues te habré protegido—dijo él con sinceridad, mientras con un sutil y lento movimiento, la acercaba a él, estrechándola contra su pecho. Se quedó petrificada entre sus brazos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El plan era alejarse de él para protegerlo, no que él la mantuviera ahí, muy pegada a su figura.

-Saito, no puedo, si algo te pasa…--intentaba excusarse, sin mucho resultado. Los brazos de él la rodearon por la cintura y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo.

-Lo mismo te digo yo a ti—dijo recargando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica—Si algo te llegara a pasar, ¿crees que me lo perdonaría? Sufriría muchísimo, me volvería loco con tan sólo pensar que por mi culpa tú…--no pudo terminar la frase—Por favor, déjame ayudarte—rogó abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo…--ya no sabía qué decir. La estaba logrando convencer.

-Louise…--murmuró separándose un poco de ella, para que se miraran a los ojos—No soy capaz de dejarte sola, no de nuevo—admitió acariciando su rostro con infinita ternura—Permíteme estar a tu lado—pidió deteniendo su caricia en su barbilla, para con un pequeño movimiento, levantarla hacia él.

-Saito…--murmuró con los ojos levemente dilatados.

No pudo decir más. Su cuerpo ya no respondía a lo que ella ordenaba. El ambiente tenso se había vuelto tan cálido y agobiante que le parecía asfixiante. Sabía que sus mejillas estarían sonrosadas, que posiblemente estaría totalmente acalorada y que sus ojos revelarían todos sus sentimientos como una película. Ya no le importaba. Todo su mundo se había cerrado hasta sólo quedar ellos dos, en esa habitación, abrazados y mirándose como hacía varios años. Sus ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad cuando el rostro del muchacho acortó la pequeña distancia que les separaba, hasta que en un tímido y delicado roce, unir sus labios. Dentro del cuerpo de la chica todo colapsó. Su memoria pareció borrarse e volver a iniciar desde ese momento. Las circunstancias en las que se encontraba involucrada desaparecieron. En su mente sólo se encontraba Saito. Sólo él…

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Ahí la tienen. Nos veremos… el martes 24 de Junio, con dos capítulos para compensar las dos semanas que me voy a ausentar. Estén pendientes.**

**Fanny-chan…NaruSaku´sFan…abril-chan**

**Kiose…Silvemy89…MarEliBen**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**Atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Lo promeido es deuda y acá les dejo los capítulos. Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 8: Peligrosos Enfrentamientos.**

¿Cómo pasó? No tenía idea. ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? No lo sabía. ¿Estaba bien haberle dejado? No. ¿Entonces…? No le importaba. Ahora estaba junto a él, sentados uno contigo al otro, abrazados y con sus labios unidos por un tierno beso. Movió levemente sus labios, para separarse de él, pero no lo logró. Sino al contrario, acababa de dar la iniciativa para que el beso se profundizara. Y así fue. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos ya estaban nuevamente abrazados; él por la cintura y ella rodeándose por el cuello, Sus bocas ya no se encontraban quietas, se movían una contra la otra. ¿Dónde quedó el deseo de separarse para salvarse? En algún recóndito lugar de la mente de la chica. Sintió el mullido sofá contra su espalda y el peso de Saito sobre ella. Una chispa de cordura pareció irradiar en su mente, al compás con un pinchazo de dolor en su brazo. Soltó un quejido, rompiendo el beso de golpe y haciendo reaccionar al chico, quien al instante se separó de ella y la miró preocupado. ¿Pero qué le había pasado? Se hizo hacia atrás, quitándose sobre de ella y con cuidado la tomó del brazo sano para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Louise, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó mirándola. Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El mágico momento se fue a la basura—Perdón, no debí—se disculpó bajando la cabeza. Ella lo miró. ¿Se disculpaba por la herida o por el beso? Entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie--¿Louise?—preguntó mirándola.

-Déjame—gruñó caminando lejos de él, entrando su la habitación del chico y cerrando con un portazo. Saito se quedó mirando la puerta y después se giró hacia el frente, llevándose ambas manos a la frente. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Hacía unas cuantas semanas tenía novia e inclusive planes para casarse, luego el retorno de Louise y ese beso que le revolvió todo. ¿Acaso no había podido olvidarla por completo? ¿Aún sentía algo tan profundo por la pelirosa? Además, todo lo que dijo…

Se puso de pie y se metió al baño. Abrió la llave del lavabo y se echó un poco de agua en la cara. Tenía calor aunque el aire acondicionado marcaba poco menos de los diecisiete grados. Salió del baño y miró la puerta de su habitación, aún cerrada. ¿Estaría molesta por lo que hizo? Posiblemente, por que no encontraba otra razón para su enojo. Se acercó e intentó llamar, pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino. Lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Retrocedió un poco y se fue a sentar en el sillón y prendió en televisor. Respiró hondo un par de veces, pero algo en él no se tranquilizaba. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo los alocados latidos de su corazón. ¿Acaso…?

* * *

_Idiota, idiota, idiota…_

_Saito eres un idiota…_

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con libertad. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos y sus mejillas del mismo color. La almohada donde estaba recargada húmeda de tanto líquido salino derramado. ¿Por qué había sucedido eso? Cuando la besó, se sintió inmensamente feliz. Todas sus penas y dolores se esfumaron, pero cuando él se disculpó, todo pareció regresar y golpearle con el doble de fuerza. ¿Acaso él lo había hecho sólo por diversión? ¿Se había dejado llevar? Negó con la cabeza, sollozando. Era una tonta al pensar que él aún podía sentir algo por ella. Debía de alejarse de él, buscar otro lugar donde quedarse para que así ya no sintiera tanto dolor. Se puso de pie, tomó su chamarra del piso y se secó las lágrimas con una pañoleta que estaba sobre el buró. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oído a la puerta. El televisor encendido la alertó. Quitó el seguro y giró la perilla en silencio. Sacó su cabeza y miró al chico ver televisión. Frunció el ceño y salió. Al demonio con lo que dijera, ella se iba de ese lugar.

-¿Louise?—preguntó mirándola pasar frente a él, tomar las bolsas que estaba junto al sillón e irse--¿Dónde vas?—preguntó angustiado, viéndola tomar todas sus cosas.

-Buscaré un departamento—dijo poniéndose los lentes y acomodando su bolsa—Adiós, Saito—dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta. El chico abrió la boca y se puso de pie de golpe. Apagó el televisor con velocidad y corrió hacia la puerta. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió. Al final del pasillo la vió, en el elevador ya cerrándose. Corrió hacia ella, pero llegó tarde, ya que el elevador ya se había cerrado, miró a la pantalla que estaba sobre este y observó en qué piso se encontraba. Comenzó a tocar una y otra vez el botón del elevador. Pero ninguno de los dos subía. Entre maldiciones se separó y corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia y bajó corriendo. En el quinto piso abrió la puerta de golpe, y vio que para su suerte, el elevador se encontraba abierto, aunque no era en el que iba Louise. Entró rápidamente, asustando a las personas que allí iban. Cuando llegó al lobby, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero ella ya no estaba. Miró a su alrededor, rogando encontrarla. Al no verla, se acercó al guardia y preguntó ansioso.

-¿Ha visto a unos chica delgada, de cabellos rosas con muchas bolsas salir?--.

-Sí, tomó un taxi—dijo intentando tranquilizar al chico—Según lo que escuché, se dirigió al distrito principal… ¡Espere!—gritó cuando el chico se echó a correr hacia el estacionamiento. Quitó la alarma del BMW y subió. Debía de encontrarla, de una y otra forma debía de hallarla y explicarle lo que fuera que la hubiera hecho sentir mal. Aunque, ¿cómo la iba a encontrar? Golpeó con fuerza el volante. Respiró un par de veces, buscando una solución. Y sujeto a su cadera, lo encontró. Tomó el celular con velocidad y marcó al número de Louise. Esperó…

-Vamos, por favor, no me hagas esto…--rogaba y escuchó su voz--¡Louise!--.

_¿Qué quieres, Saito?_

Parecía fastidiada, no le importó--¿Por qué te fuiste así?—preguntó molesto.

_Y aun preguntas._

-Si fue por lo del beso, perdón si te incomodó pero…

_No necesito tus explicaciones._

-Louise, por favor, no sé qué me pasó—pedía sin saber que empeoraba todo.

_¡Cállate!_

Y la comunicación se cortó.

Miró el celular anonadado y lo volvió a guardar. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ella podía haber venido a Tokio hacía unos años, pero ya no era igual, y ella estaba en peligro. Comenzó a estrujarse la cabeza, buscando alguna forma de encontrarla. La familia Valliére había comprados unos departamentos, bueno, sólo el padre, pero aún estaban bajo el nombre de la familia. Si tan sólo recordaba donde estaban. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a marcar números.

-¿Guiche?—preguntó sonriendo—Necesito que me hagas el favor que me debes…

* * *

-Espero que sea de su agrado, señorita Valliére—decía una joven, abriendo la puerta de un departamento—No han sido usados durante varios años, pero todos los días son limpiados y están en perfectas condiciones para ser usados—añadía encendiendo las luces—La dejo sola, si necesita algo, no dude en llamar a recepción—finalizó saliendo, a lo que la chica suspiró y cerró la puerta.

Tiró sus bolsas al piso y caminó, recorriendo el departamento. No estaba mal, los colores crema eran los que prevalecían, aunque podía meter algunos toques femeninos para no hacerlo tan monótono. Revisó los aparatos electrónicos y los fue conectando uno a uno. Entró en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Como era de esperarse, estaba vacío al igual que todas las repisas. Caminó hacia las habitaciones y entró. La principal era de color crema al igual que toda la casa. La cama era matrimonial y las cobijas y sábanas eran blancas con amarillo. Un espejo grande en una de las paredes y un amplio ropero. Sonrió lanzándose a la cama y sintiendo que era suave y mullida. Se puso de pie para recorrer las demás habitaciones y comenzar a pensar en las mejoras que haría.

Al final de su "recorrido" se dirigió a la ventana y acomodó las cortinas, permitiendo que la luz solar entrara. Desde ahora allí sería su hogar. Apretó la tela de la cortina; y sobretodo, debía de olvidar a Saito y el hecho de que se encontraba en la misma ciudad, que se habían besado y que la estaba buscando. ¿Para qué? El mal ya estaba hecho, e inclusive cuando le habló se lo dejó más que claro: "no sabía que le había pasado". Gruñó cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. ¿Quién demonios sería? De seguro alguien de recepción. Se acercó a la puerta y no pensó en revisar para ver de quién se trataba, abrió tranquilamente y cuando enfocó su mirada en la persona que allí parada se encontraba, abrió la boca, retrocedió unos pasos e intentó gritar, pero la mano del individuo se lo impidió, empujándola dentro del apartamento y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. De nuevo estaba sola con ese… imbécil.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo me encontraste!?—exclamó frustrada, mirándolo desde la sala--¡Contéstame Hiraga Saito!—gruñó mirándole.

-La tecnología de hoy en día—dijo sonriendo, mostrando que en la pantalla de su celular se encontraba un pequeño mapa y un puntito rojo destellaba en ella—Es fácil rastrear un número cuando se tiene amigos en ese trabajo—agregó sonriendo, sentándose en el sillón y mirando alrededor—Lindo departamento--.

-Tú…tú…--murmuraba más que molesta--¡Largo, fuera de aquí!—exclamó acercándose, dispuesta a sacarlo a patadas.

-No lo haré—respondió cambiando su semblante relajado por uno más serio—No hasta que hablemos.

-¿De qué?—preguntó sarcásticamente—Ya todo ha quedado muy claro.

-No es verdad—respondió comenzando a enfadarse—Ya que tu reacción no he terminado de entenderla.

-Pues serás tonto--.

-¿Te molesto el beso, cierto?—preguntó ignorando el comentario. Ella no respondió, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron--¿Louise?—.

-No…--murmuró para sí misma, en un tono tan bajo que le fue casi imposible al chico entenderlo.

-¿Entonces?—cuestionó ya totalmente desorientado--¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?--.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?--.

-¿Cómo que por qué?—preguntó confundido. Para él ahora era más que obvio.

-¡Teníamos más de cinco años sin vernos y en el segundo día de reencontrarnos, me besas!—chilló apretando los puños--¡No te entiendo!--.

-¡Yo tampoco te entiendo a ti!—contraatacó--¡Creí que lo deseabas!--.

_Touché._

-¡No…no…no es verdad!—tartamudeó sorprendida.

-¡Entonces, por qué correspondiste!—gruñó poniéndose de pie para quedar a su altura, frente a frente. Ella retrocedió un paso, sintiendo como el espacio se acotaba.

-¡Me acorralaste contra el sillón!—se defendió--¡Y lo estás volviendo a hacer!--.

-¡No es cierto!—gritó él caminando hacia ella con lentitud, llevándola "inconcientemente" contra una de las paredes--¡Tú correspondiste antes de eso!--.

-¡Aléjate de mí o juro que gritaré!—amenazó mirando tras ella, encontrándose contra una pared beige.

-Inténtalo—finalizó tomándola por la cintura para jalarla hacia él, hasta que sus labios se encontraron nuevamente. Aquel inesperado movimiento la dejó fuera de lugar. No pudo responder, se quedó quieta con los ojos abiertos. En su cuerpo se debatía una de las peores batallas. Su corazón le gritaba que correspondiera en ese momento, pero su mente le advertía que podía estar jugando con ella. ¿Qué hacer? Fue simple, siguió a su instinto.

A pesar de que este no era ni muy puro, ni muy casto.

Sus brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, pegándolo hacia ella y abriendo su boca con ímpetu, profundizando el beso con ferocidad. Él, por su parte, sonrió para sus adentros mientras la sujetaba con más firmeza por la cintura y daba los pasos que faltaban hacia la pared, arrinconándola por completo, pero eso sí, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella ni dejar de corresponder a cada acalorado movimiento que esta hacía.

Era suya y no la dejaría ir, no una tercera vez.

**-**

**-**

_**Continuará…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 9: Visitas Inesperadas.**

**-**

El ambiente que rodeaba el apartamento lentamente iba subiendo de temperatura. El beso que había iniciado de manera casi obligada, ahora les dominaba por completo. En cada movimiento de ambos labios, aprovechaban esas fracciones de segundo para tomar el tan necesario y vital aire. Los cuerpos estaban en un total contacto, provocando sensaciones y escalofríos que incitaban más a los hechizados jóvenes. Los apasionados besos de chico fueron descendiendo, invadiendo el blanco e indefenso cuello de la joven Valliére, arrancándole a la chica algunos suspiros entrecortados. Ambas mentes estaban nubladas, cargadas de todo menos conciencia. Ya no pensaban racionalmente, sólo se guiaban por el instinto, el dese o y la pasión. Las manos de Louise dejaron el cuello del chico, para descender por la ancha espalda hasta llegar al borde de la camisa y meterse bajo esta, sintiendo después de tantos años, la piel del joven nuevamente. La acarició con cuidado, memorizando por medio del tacto cada músculo de su espalda y a la vez, sonreír internamente al escuchar uno que otro suspiro por parte de él ante la caricia. Sin dejar a un lado el contacto que tenía con ella, sus firmes manos comenzaron a acariciar sus caderas con lentitud; no se atrevía a llegar muy lejos, no aún y no contra una pared.

-Louise…--gimió cuando la chica clavó levemente sus uñas en su espalda, a lo que él respondió dando un leve mordisco en el cuello de esta.

-¡Saito!—chilló dejando ir su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Estaban llegando a un punto del cual ya no habría regreso; ambos estaban completamente cegados ante sus instintos carnales. Sólo deseaban una cosa, y estaban dispuestos a todo para cumplirla. Un zumbido pareció salir de entre la nada, seguido de un repetitivo chillido que inundó toda la sala. La chica abrió sus ojos, desorientada por aquel sonido. Lo buscó hasta ubicarlo sobre una mesita al lado del sillón. El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez.

-Saito…--murmuró intentando detenerlo, pero él por el contrario, la ceñía más contra él—Debo de…--.

-No contestes—pidió dejando su cuello por unos segundos.

-Puede ser, importante—respondió intentando mantenerse firme y no dejarse llevar por sus besos.

-Si lo es, volverán a llamar—agregó pasando sus labios por la clavícula.

-Saito, por favor…--pidió pasando sus manos hacia el frente de su torso y empujarlo hacia atrás—Déjame contestar—exigió. El chico la miró levemente antes de acceder a regañadientes. Pero no lo iba a dejar allí… Al verla caminar hacia el teléfono, ubicó su mirada en el contoneo de sus caderas y sonrió para sí mismo, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello. ¡Vaya, pero qué cosas! La vio levantar el auricular y se acercó a ella, tentado nuevamente.

-¿Bueno?—preguntó escuchando todo—Sí—decía escuchando--¡Qué cosa!—exclamó asustando al chico que ya estaba a punto de rodearla por la cintura--¡En dónde!—exclamó--¡Voy para haya!—finalizó colgando y parándose de golpe.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó el ojiazul mirándola. Por su cara y ansiedad, podía decir algo con toda seguridad. Adiós a la apasionada noche que ya había maquinado su cabeza.

-Ya vienen—respondió acomodándose la ropa—Su vuelo llega en media hora—agregó caminando hacia la puerta—Voy a recibirlas al aeropuerto, ¿vienes?—preguntó esperanzada. El chico la miró y asintió caminando hacia ella. Cuando estaban ambos en la puerta ya abierta, la presionó contra el marco y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Esto no es el fin—decía muy cerca de su oreja, haciendo que la chica sintiera escalofríos y cosquillas—Sino un continuará—agregó acercando su boca y apresando su lóbulo con sus labios.

-Saito, por favor…--pidió moviéndose algo incómoda. No por la acción, sino por el lugar. No le gustaría que sus nuevos vecinos la vieran así con su… este… ¿Qué eran ahora? Luego se pondría a pensar en ello, ahora iría por sus amigas y las traería a su departamento. Y posiblemente echaría a Saito a patadas antes de que intente seguir con "eso". No es por que no lo desee, sino que, ¿qué pensarían? Se mordió el labio cuando recordó que era la segunda vez que llegaban a "algo" y les interrumpían. ¿Qué sucedería cuando ya no sucediera? ¿Cuándo estuvieran nuevamente solos en el departamento sin ninguna interrupción? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y el chico, que la miraba desde un lado del elevador la miró.

-¿En qué piensas, pequeña pervertida?—preguntó acercándose un poco a ella, a lo que la chica pegó un brinquito hacia la puerta y salió rápido, ocultando una parte de su muy notorio sonrojo bajo sus gafas oscuras. El joven Hiraga sonrió y la siguió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?—preguntó sacando las llaves de su BMW y enseñándoselas. La chica suspiró y asintió. No podía pasar nada, no en el auto.

* * *

-¿No las ves?—preguntó estirándose lo más posible para ver sobre la gente.

-Te diría si supiera a quien demonios buscamos—respondió dando uno que otro salto para ver la gente que pasaba por el pasillo con su equipaje. Vio como la pelirosa se abría paso entre las personas para ponerse hasta delante e intentó seguirla. Escuchó un chillido de la chica y comenzó a empujar a la gente.

-¡Louise, Louise!—exclamaba cuando llego hasta adelante. Cuando la vio dio un hondo suspiro de alivio, aunque al ver con quien se encontraba, levantó una ceja. Dos jovencitas la abrazaban con fuerza. Se acercó un poco hacia ellas y estas se separaron.

-¡Kirche, Tabitha!—exclamaba mirándolas--¡Pudieron avisarme que vendrían con algo de anticipación!—se quejó con mirada de reproche.

-Entonces no habría sido sorpresa—respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Su mirada se desvió hacia el chico que estaba junto a Louise--¿Y tú eres…?—preguntó sonriendo con picardía, aún sabiendo con certeza de quién se trataba.

-Mi nombre es Hiraga Saito—respondió con amabilidad. Observó como la joven miraba a su acompañante con complicidad.

-Mucho gusto, Saito, yo me llamo Kirche—dijo sonriendo-Y ella es Tabitha—agregó mirando a su amiga que permanecía con su semblante sereno y callado.

-El gusto es mío—contestó. Al parecer, eran buenas personas y grandes amigas de Louise; podía confiar en ellas.

-¿Eres el novio de Louise?—preguntó guiñándole un ojo. La joven Valliére pegó un brinco y se sonrojo de golpe. El chico la miró sorprendido, abrió y cerró la boca y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata.

-¡Pero qué preguntas son esas, Kirche!—exclamó Louise, dándole un codazo cuando ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

-Nada más, es que como vienen juntos…--dijo con fingida inocencia. La pelirosa la miró con deseos homicidas. Ya tendría tiempo de vengarse cuando llegaran al departamento, por que no les dejaría quedarse en un hotel, además su pequeño nuevo hogar tenía el espacio ideal para hospedarlas.

-Bueno, vámonos que se nos hace tarde—dijo mirando a su amiga con mirada llameante. La chica sonrió y sujetó su valija.

-Nos ayudarás a buscar un hotel, ¿cierto?—preguntó siguiéndola hacia el estacionamiento. Notó claramente como el ojiazul se posicionaba al lado de su amiga como un perro fiel. Soltó una risita. Y ella decía que él ya no sentía nada y que no había posibilidades de hacer renacer la relación.

-Se quedarán en mi departamento—respondió deteniéndose frente al auto de Saito.

Perfecto, ahora tenía más tiempo de interrogarla acerca de todo lo que había pasado… Absolutamente todo.

* * *

-Y Saito… ¿Vives muy lejos de donde vive Louise?—preguntó mirándole.

-A unos diez minutos—respondió sin despegar la mirada del camino. La joven miró a su compañera de viaje y la chica sonrió levemente.

-¿Y a qué vinieron?—preguntó Louise intentando cambiar el tema—Creí que estaban a gusto en Paris…

-Sí, pero quisimos tomar unas vacaciones—respondió suspirando—Además que queríamos cerciorarnos de que estuvieras bien—añadió mirándola y al instante giró su mirada hacia Saito y le guiñó un ojo a la pelirosa—Y por lo que notamos, estas muy bien acompañada…

-¡Kirche!—se quejó entrecerrando los ojos. La mencionada sonrió con sorna y se acomodó en el asiento--¿Cuándo volverán?—preguntó intentando parecer algo inocente; el chico puso un poco de más atención a la plática.

-No sabemos, tal vez en dos o tres semanas—respondió como si nada.

_-¿¡Qué!?—_resonó en la cabeza del chico. ¡Dos o tres malditas semanas! Si no podía ni aguantar un día, tres semanas serían una tortura. Moriría de ansiedad antes de que se cumpla una. Por otro lado, la pelirosa sintió un poco de alivio, aunque no podía negar que existía una parte de ella que se maldecía por haber sido tan buena y darles alojo en su departamento. Bueno, sólo serían dos semanas, podría soportarlo. Ambos podrían, ¿cierto?

* * *

-¿Has encontrado algo acerca de su actual paradero?—preguntó alguien desde la sombras que reinaban en la habitación.

-No exactamente—respondió un hombre encapuchado—Sabemos que ha tenido cierto contacto con el hijo del empresario Hiraga—añadió.

-Mmm…--murmuró—Interesante—siseó—Investiguen todo lo relacionado entre ellos—ordenó.

-Enseguida—contestó antes de salir de la habitación en silencio. De una u otra forma hallarían los tres medallones. Ya tenían el paradero de uno, sólo le faltaban dos y estaba seguro de que serían bastante sencillo obtenerlos. Su maligna sonrisa pareció brillar en la oscuridad cuando la simple idea de poseer ese poder recorrió su mente.

* * *

-¿Este es tu departamento?—preguntó Kirche mirando todo a su alrededor—No está nada mal…

-Jeje—respondió mirándola sentarse en uno de los sillones. Saito esperó cerca de la puerta. Lo mejor seria irse para dejarlas hablar de lo que fueran que quisieran hablar. Se acercó a Louise para despedirse. Pero claro que tenía un As bajo la manga.

-Eh, Louise, ¿podemos hablar afuera?—preguntó tomándola por el hombro.

-Sí—respondió mirándole confundida—En un momento vuelvo—dijo a sus invitadas.

-Tú tárdate lo que quieras—respondió Kirche mirándolos salir del departamento--¿Qué opinas, Tabitha?—preguntó cuando ya se encontraban solas--¿La suerte está de su lado?--.

-La suerte no está de su lado—dijo mirándole—Por qué no la necesita—agregó sacando su libro de su bolsa.

-¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó confundida.

-La flama aún está viva—murmuró sin dejar de leer—Todo depende de ellos—dio por finalizaba la conversación. La pelirroja se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, antes de soltar un bufido y ponerse a inspeccionar el departamento.

* * *

-¿De qué querías hablar?—preguntó recargándose en la puerta, frente al chico.

-De nada en especial, sólo quería despedirme—dijo acercándose un poco a ella.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste dentro?—preguntó desviando la mirada de la del chico y no prestando mucha atención al acortamiento entre los cuerpos. No necesitaba más razones para ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Por qué necesitaba privacidad—respondió acorralándola con ambos brazos contra la puerta. La respiración de la chica pareció detenerse momentáneamente, y su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desbocada. Sus mejillas se fueron sonrojando cuando nuevamente su mirada fue capturada por la de él, dejándola totalmente absorta en ese par de lagunas azules.

-Saito, yo…--intentaba decir algo coherente, pero nada parecía unirse en su mente. Todo estaba girando entorno a él, la distancia entre ellos y sus labios acercándose—Saito…

-Shhh…--pidió sellando sus murmullos con sus labios. No fue largo como los anteriores, pero de todas maneras les dejo a ambos sin aliento. Al separarse, la joven lo miró por unos instantes, antes de que se alejara, liberándola de la prisión que sus brazos habían formado. EL chico dio un par de pasos hacia atrás--¿Nos veremos mañana?—preguntó sonriendo.

-Sólo si crees poder soportar las preguntas de Kirche—respondió sonriendo, aunque ante esa respuesta, temió por su existencia. Ya se podía imaginar lo que le esperaba dentro.

-Mejor te vengo a ver cuando las encierres en el baño—dijo en broma, guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, tal vez…--contestó mirándolo—Cuídate--.

-Igual tú—dijo antes de girarse y caminar hacia el elevador. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron e él entró. Se despidió agitando la mano y las puertas se cerraron. La chica suspiró y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada de Kirche clavada en ella.

-¿Y bien?—preguntó girándose, quedando hincada sobre el sillón, mirándola de frente.

-No pasó nada—dijo simplemente, caminando hacia al cocina.

-Aja—murmuró mirándola con las cejas alzadas--¿Entonces por qué tan acalorada?—preguntó sonriendo a lo que la chica abrió los ojos y tragó saliva.

-En el pasillo no sirve el aire acondicionado—inventó torpemente.

-Cómo digas, Louise—dijo--¡Vamos, cuenta!—chilló con voz aguda.

-Te digo que no ha pasado nada—repitió sacando unas botellas de agua del refrigerador. Aún no compraba lo suficiente para tres personas. Debían de ir a comprar víveres.

-Estás mintiendo—murmuró—Siempre nos has contado todo—recordó severamente y la chica se sentó a su lado.

-Está bien—gruñó cruzándose de brazos--¿Qué quieres saber?--.

Una amplia sonrisa adornó el rostro de la pelirroja, a la vez que Tabitha dejaba un momento de leer el libro para enfocar su mirada en ambas. Louise miró a sus amigas y tragó saliva. Dios, ¿en qué se había metido?

-

-

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Gracias! Perdón por el retraso, acá les dejo la continuación que espero les guste. **

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 10: ¿Verdad o Mentira?**

Manejaba con calma por las calles de Tokio. Esos últimos días habían sido inolvidables. ¿Quién pensaría que después de haber terminado una relación tan perfecta, encontraría tan rápido el amor que nunca murió? Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornó su rostro. Tantos años separados y ahora no podía pasar ni un segundo lejos de ella, pero ahora, estaba de acuerdo de marcar distancia, pues no podría "demostrarle" cuando la quería y necesitaba frente a sus amigas. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al entrar al estacionamiento. Le hablaría en la noche, esperando poder verla al otro día y posiblemente tener que soportar una que otra pregunta por parte de esa chica de cabellos rojizos, Kirche, según recuerda. Sale del auto y activa la alarma con desdén al recordar que habían quedado de ir a comer, pero con esas chicas a su alrededor no sería lo mismo. Bueno, si la chica también recordaba y le pedía, aceptaría gustoso, pero siempre y cuando él decidiera el lugar, puesto que una cosa es ir ellos dos y pagar una considerable cantidad y otra llevar dos invitados extra al mismo lugar. Sobretodo cuando quedaron que él se encargaría de pagar la cuenta.

* * *

-Louise—decía Kirche, mirándola de frente—Nos contaras todo lo que te ha pasado desde que llegaste a Tokio—exigía—Todo—enfatizó.

-Llegué en la noche y fui a recoger el regalo de mi hermana—explicaba—Un auto—no entraría en detalles—Como ya era de noche y no conocía muy bien la ciudad, tuve un pequeño accidente…

-Eso explica las vendas—murmuró Tabitha tan bajo que apenas fue audible para ellas.

-¿Cómo…?—preguntó Louise asombrada de que supiera de eso.

-Resaltaban bajo las mangas de tu chamarra—dijo mirando el blanco de las vendas bajo la tela negra de la prenda.

-¿Fue muy grave?—preguntó Kiche preocupada al ver que tenía vendas y no haberlo notado al instante.

-No, sólo unos raspones un poco profundos y moretones—decía con media sonrisa—En un par de semanas estaré bien—agregó.

-Bueno, entonces, sigamos—pidió la pelirroja mirándola.

-Choqué contra un taxi y en él venía Saito—decía suspirando al pensar cuán despiadado u oportuno era el destino—Me ofreció su departamento para pasar la noche y revisar las pequeñas heridas que teníamos ambos—agregó sin querer decir lo que en realidad pasó.

-¿Sucedió "algo"?—preguntó esperanzada la más atenta de las invitadas.

-No—respondió cortadamente la chica.

-Oh, bueno…--suspiró.

-Sólo hemos salido al hospital, a desayunar y me acompañó a comprar ropa, nada más—dijo como si nada.

-¿Nada más?—preguntó visiblemente desilusionada--¿Ni un pequeño cumplido, abrazo, beso o algo?—imploró.

-Bueno…--murmuró comenzando a sonrojarse—Sí ha habido algo—admitió bajando la cabeza.

-¡Lo sabía!—exclamó Kirche casi saltando del sillón--¿¡Qué pasó!?—preguntó acercándose tanto que quedó a centímetros del rostro de la chica—Vamos, cuenta—rogó tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola.

-¡Si me sueltas!—exclamó totalmente mareada--¡Kirche!—gritó alejándose rápidamente.

-Está bien, pero dilo ahora—ordenó demasiado entusiasta.

-El día que fuimos al hospital, nos besamos—dijo con un sonrojo—Dos veces—añadió.

-¡Eso es un avance!—exclamó saltando en el sillón.

-Pero las dos nos interrumpieron—dijo lanzándoles una mirada de reproche.

-Oups—dijo sonriendo—Perdón--.

-No importa ya—dijo suspirando—Era importante, así que ambos sabemos comprender—dijo.

-Así que aún quedó algo, ¿cierto?—preguntó suspirando.

-Creo—respondió bajando la mirada—A pesar de que él rehizo su vida—añadió.

-¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó sin comprender.

-Él pudo reiniciar una relación con mucha más facilidad que yo—explicó-Vi en su departamento una fotografía donde está con una chica, muy acaramelado—añadió mostrando malestar.

-¿Su novia?--.

-Así parece—respondió tristemente.

-¿Pero ya no son novios, o sí?—preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé—respondió con temor y sinceridad—No le he podido preguntar.

-¡Pero si serás bruta!—exclamó queriendo darle un golpe--¡Eso debió de ser lo primero que debías de preguntarle!—la regañó.

-Lo sé, pero…--se excusaba bajando la mirada—Me dijo algo que me puso a pensar y confío plenamente en él, además de que, ¿ya se habría comunicado con ella, no?—preguntó esperanzada.

-Eso creo—dijo levantando los hombros—Y espero que esté en lo correcto, por que lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir nuevamente gracias a ese imbécil—le dijo sonriéndole, a lo que la chica correspondió el gesto.

-Gracias, amiga—dijo abrazándola. Tabitha la miró de reojo y sonrió. Al parecer el viaje no había sido tan en vano.

* * *

Ya estaba en el elevador. Llegaba una que otra cosa que había comprado en la tienda cerca del edificio. Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron, el chico salió como si nada, silbando una melodía inventada. Se detuvo en su puerta y buscó en su bolsillo las llaves de la puerta. Al encontrarlas, la metió en la cerradura y quitó el seguro. Giró la perilla y entró empujando con su cuerpo la puerta. Cuando vio dentro de su estancia, la bolsa se deslizó por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo al hacerlo. Sus ojos algo desorbitados ante el asombro. Cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras veía el terrible desorden que inundaba el lugar. Todo estaba revuelto. Alguien había entrado, buscando "algo" de suma importancia, o eso intuía por el reguero que dejaron. Tragó saliva mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, secándose el sudor recién formado. Vio que todos los aparatos eléctricos se encontraban en sus lugares. ¿Qué buscarían? Sacó su celular y marcó a la única persona que había estado antes.

* * *

Una especie de vibración comenzó a hacerse presente en la mesa de cristal que estaba frente a ellas. La pelirosa parpadeó mientras tomaba el aparato y veía quien le llamaba. Se sorprendió por unos instantes y se giró para verlas. ¿Qué querría Saito? Suspirando abrió el celular y contestó.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó tranquilamente.

_-Alguien entró al departamento_—decía al parecer un poco agitado. Escuchó como se movía y revisaba cosas.

-¿¡Cómo dices!?—exclamó preocupada--¿Tú estás bien?—preguntó angustiosa.

_-Sí_—dijo con pesadez—_Creo que no se llevaron nada_—decía al parecer abriendo una puerta.

-Qué bueno—dijo en un suspiro--¿Alguna idea de quién…?-preguntaba antes de ser interrumpida por el muchacho.

-_No, espera_—dijo haciendo algo de ruido con cajas u hojas—_Te hablo luego, se acaba la batería_—le dijo colgando al instante.

-¡Saito, Saito!—exclamó separando el aparato de su oído para mirarlo anonadada.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Tabitha algo preocupada, pero con su ya común semblante sereno.

-Entraron al departamento de Saito—gimió angustiada—Sabía que no tenía que meterlo en esto, ellos lo buscan por mí, esto es mi culpa—sollozó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dices?—preguntó Kirche sin entender--¿De qué hablas?—preguntó--¿Quiénes?—interrogó.

-Yo…--dijo mirándola. Sería mejor de que ya les contara toda la verdad, tal vez así podía sacarlas de esto antes de que se vieran involucradas al igual de Saito—Chicas, hay algo que no les he contado…

* * *

Se encontraba hincado frente a sus cajones del armario. Todos estaban salidos, habían hojas de todo tipo regadas por doquier. Sus ropas esparcidas por el piso y varios objetos personajes rodando por allí. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba. Su mirada se mantenía fija en una caja de madera abierta, dónde sólo quedaban algunas notas desdobladas y un pedazo de lo que parecía que fue una fotografía. Apretaba los puños con ciega furia. Habían llegado bastante lejos, pero eso no era lo más preocupante, sino lo que habían tomado. Con cuidado tomó la caja y la volteó, haciendo que el fondo se zafase de esta y con ayuda de sus dedos sacarlo, mostrando una fotografía algo maltratada. La tomó con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara de un débil cristal veneciano. Miró por unos segundos a las personas que se encontraban allí y sonrió.

Luoise y él, juntos en la rueda de la fortuna con una vista esplendorosa. Gruñó, volviendo su mirada aún más fiera. Se habían llevados todos sus recuerdos acerca de la relación con la chica. Eso, definitivamente, era un gran problema.

* * *

La pobre joven Valliére estaba hastiada mientras terminaba de contarles a sus amigas sobre lo del problema acerca de los que perseguían el medallón. Las chicas estaban más que atentas y sorprendidas sobre el relato de la chica. El celular de la pelirosa estaba sobre la mesa, y esta se le quedaba mirando de reojo, con los nervios de punta aún por lo sucedido momentos antes. No le agradaba nada que Saito no contestara sus llamadas ni que le marcara.

-¿Entonces, esa fue la verdadera razón?—preguntó Kirche totalmente anonadada—Te persiguen desde Inglaterra…--soltó en un gemido.

-Sí…--respondió ahogadamente—Y ahora que lo saben, lo mejor es que se vayan por el obvio peligro que corren-respondió mirándoles.

-¿Lo dices en serio?—gruñó molesta—Ni loca—añadió.

-¿¡Qué!?—exclamó--¡Tienen que irse!--.

-No lo haré—dijo--¿Tú qué dices Tabitha?—le preguntó girándose hacia ella.

-Yo tampoco me iré—respondió mirando a la pelirosa.

-Pero…pero…--murmuraba sin comprender—No quiero meterlas como a Saito—gruñó.

-Pues según como yo lo veo, ya estamos involucradas—dijo cruzándose de brazos—Además de que no nos importa—añadió—No te vamos a dejar sola—finalizó.

-Yo…no…--murmuraba sin creérselo—Por favor, si algo llega a pasarles…

-Sabemos cuidarnos—respondió Tabitha.

-No—dijo en un susurro.

-Es todo, nos quedaremos y te ayudaremos—dijo Kirche. La pelirosa no pudo seguir, puesto que la vibración en su celular la hizo voltear y tomar el celular a toda velocidad.

-¡Saito!—chilló al contestar.

-_Voy para tu departamento—_dijo simplemente_—Llego en 15 minutos—_añadió_—Nos veremos—_finalizó colgando.

-De acuerdo, te espero afuera—dijo respirando hondamente.

-¿Todo bien?—preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si, eso creo…--dijo con mirada llena de preocupación.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, a pesar de mi retraso, aquí les traigo la tan ansiada continuación. Es una de mis favoritas y creo que también de una personita que conozco. Bueno, tengo algunas noticias que darles:**

**1. Las continuaciones, oficialmente, se harán todos los Lunes.**

**2. Hay una nueva histora de Zero que ya está lista para ser publicada. A los interesados: **

**-Nombre: "Perfectos"**

**-Tipo: Universo Alterno**

**-Publicación: Lunes 04 de Agosto 2008**

**-Rango: M (¡Oh yeah!)**

**Eso es todo, disfruten de la continuación y perdón por no poder dejar los agradecimientos como acostumbro. **

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 11: Medidas Desesperadas**

Abrió de un jalón la puerta de su auto y entró con velocidad. Sacó las llaves y encendió el motor. Miró tras de sí mientras ponía la reserva y de un volantazo se acomodaba en la salida para salir rápidamente. Debía de llegar con Louise rápido, puesto que temía que algo malo le fuera a pasar ahora que sabían de su relación con él. Cualquiera pensaría que es extraño que se preocupe más por ella que por él, pero, no puede mandar a su corazón que le indica que vaya con ella y que haga lo posible para protegerla. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que jamás se dio cuenta del vehículo que había salido segundos después que él, y que lo seguía a una distancia prudente.

* * *

Louise caminaba de un lado a otro mientras miraba de reojo el reloj que colgaba de su pared. Desde el sillón la miraban ambas chicas, quien ya se habían contagiado de la angustia de la pelirosa. Kirche suspiró, poniéndose en pie y caminar hacia ella.

-Estate tranquila--pidió—Dijo en quince minutos y estoy segura que cuando llegue te llamara para que bajes, así que relájate—añadió.

-Sí, pero no puedo estar en paz sabiendo que él posiblemente ya esté metido en esto—dijo molesta consigo misma.

-Sabe cuidarse solo—dijo Tabitha mirándola—No te preocupes más.

-No lo puedo evitar—respondió con sinceridad, sus mejillas sonrosadas la delataban.

-En cualquier momento te habla y te dice que dónde estás, por que tiene un buen rato esperando en la recepción—dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo. La joven Valliére quiso creerse eso y sonrió.

-En ese caso, bajaré para esperarlo en la puerta, ¿vienen?—preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-Claro—respondió Kirche igualándola; Tabitha también se levantó sin decir palabra alguna y las tres salieron del departamento con falsa tranquilidad. Había algo muy en el fondo de ellas que les indicaban que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Pisó el acelerador nuevamente, mientras miraba una y otra vez por el espejo retrovisor. Hacía poco menos de dos minutos que se había dado cuenta del vehículo que lo venía siguiendo. Siempre atrás de él, separados por otro coche, pero vigilándolo todo el tiempo. Gruñó completamente molesto consigo mismo. Era una trampa, ellos sabían que los llevaría con Louise y allí…; no quería ni pensar lo que sucedería. Debía de pensar en algo rápido para salvar a la chica; él podría esperar, además de que conocía Tokio como la palma de su mano. Miró su celular y en un sigiloso movimiento se acomodó el manos libres y presionó remarcar. Vio la próxima salida y entró derrapando. Se fijó en el espejo y sí, ahí estaba, todas sus sospechas ahora estaban más que seguras. Escuchó como llamaban y tragando saliva y sintiendo su sudor correr por su frente oraba para que la chica contestara y le advirtiera del peligro y que lo más seguro es que ya no se verían por un tiempo. Debía de alejar a los tipejos lo más posible de ella.

-_¿Qué pasa, Saito?—_preguntó la chica al parecer tranquila--¿_Por dónde vienes?--._

_-Hay un pequeño problema—_dijo mordiéndose un poco el labio_—Era una trampa y por poco caigo en ella—explicaba _mirando nuevamente por el espejo y metiéndose entre carros_—Me están siguiendo, querían que los llevara contigo—_seguía_—Los llevaré fuera de la ciudad, tú mientras busca un lugar mucho más seguro para esconderte—_murmuraba ahora tragando saliva_—Suceda lo que suceda, no me busques—_finalizó apretando sus manos contra el volante.

_-¿Cómo?—_preguntaba anonadada_—No, Saito, espera…_

_-Lo siento—_dijo cerrando su celular, dando por finalizada la conversación.Sus ojos cristalinos volvieron al frente y entre profundos respiros trataba de tranquilizarse. Ella le había dicho que no deseaba meterlo en esto, pero él no pudo evitarlo. No quería perderla para siempre, y si lo hacía, que fuera él quien terminara sufriendo, no ella. Era lo mejor, lo sabía en su interior y borraría cualquier otro pensamiento que le dictara lo contrarío.

* * *

-Louise, vamos, reacciona—pedía Kirche mirándola totalmente pálida, mirando a un punto indefinido de la calle y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Termblaba de pies a cabeza y de repente, cayó de rodillas--¡Louise!—exclamó asustada.

-Saito, Saito—repetía ida—Lo van a matar, harán lo mismo que con mis padres, no, no…

-Reacciona, ¿Qué sucedió?—pedía agitándolo--¿Le pasó algo a Saito? ¡Louise!—exclamó asustada por su reacción. La pelirosa giró un poco para verla, pero sus ojos no reflejaban nada—Louise…

-Tengo que hacer algo—dijo de la nada, poniéndose de pie—No permitiré que le hagan nada—gruñó corriendo hacia la calle y deteniendo un taxi.

-¡Louise, espera!—exclamó la pelirroja, siendo seguida por Tabitha--¿¡Qué piensas hacer!?—preguntó tomándola por un brazo para que se detuviera--¿¡A dónde vas!?--.

-Por un automóvil, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego—dijo completamente decidida—Yo lo metí en esto y seré yo quien lo saque—añadió zafándose del agarre de su amiga—Ustedes vayan a buscar un lugar donde resguardarse, yo voy con Saito--.

-¡Eres necia!—exclamó Kirche notablemente molesta--¡Qué acaso no te entró en tu dura cabeza que vamos contigo en todo y que no te vamos a dejar sola!—agregó apretando los puños para no golpearla.

-¡Aquí tienen el mejor ejemplo de lo que sucederá si se quedan conmigo, por qué no lo entiendes!—le dijo clavando sus ojos fieros en los de ella. No vio venir lo siguiente, sólo sintió el dolor en su mejilla y después como Kirche se llevaba una mano al pecho y sollozaba.

-Louise, ¿qué acaso no confías en nosotras?—preguntó Tabitha acercándose después de haber visto la escena armada por esas dos. La joven las miró e hizo un increíble esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar.

-Lo siento, pero lo mejor será que nos separemos momentáneamente—dijo clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

-Eso si que no—dijo Kirche desde atrás, asustando a la pobre chica—Vamos contigo y fin de la discusión, en el camino pensaremos qué hacer, Saito no puede esperar—dijo moviéndose dentro del taxi para que las otras dos chicas se sentaran dentro.

-¿Cómo te escabulliste así?—preguntó Louise cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Eres demasiado despistada—dijo mirándola—Y creo que no sería mala idea que pusieras más atención—añadió mientras medio escuchaba como Tabitha le decía la hombre donde ir.

-¿A qué agencia?—preguntó la chica de lentes, girándose hacia ambas. Louise miró a la chica y sonrió ampliamente. Era hora de la venganza…

* * *

Ya estaba llegando a las afueras de la ciudad y al parecer esos hombres ya se habían dado cuenta de que los estaba llevando en círculos, angostos callejones y empedradas y maltratadas calles. Tragó saliva mientras daba un giro rápido para entrar en una nueva calle que al inicio parecía ser completamente plana, pero después de pasar un tope, comenzó una empinada pendiente. Vio como pronto la bajada terminaba y tuvo que girar por completo el volante para esquivar la pared que parecía acercarse a toda velocidad. No pudo por completo, y dio un golpe, provocando una pequeña abolladura del lado derecho del frente del BMW, haciendo colapsar parte del faro. Soltó un gruñido mientras veía al dichoso auto bajar también. Cambió la palanca de velocidades y pisó el acelerador, entrando por una nueva calle. Ya no sabía bien en donde se encontraba, pero no le daba mucha importancia a ese simple hecho, lo que más deseaba era encontrar una salida para perderlos por completo.

Al fin pudo ver una calle más ancha y salió a toda velocidad. Pero lo que encontró al frente le dio como un puñetazo en la cabeza. Verde, todo era verde. Eran plantíos de arroz y estaba sobre una calle sin pavimentación y llena de charcos con lodo. Estaba demasiado lejos de la cuidad. Miró a su alrededor, no sabía para donde irse. Escuchó el motor del auto tras él y giró a la derecha, subiendo una pendiente y encontrándose con una calle del mismo tipo que parecía llevar a una zona habitada. Con las manos temblándole sujetaba el volante y miraba continuamente por el espejo retrovisor. Escuchó una especie de chillido sonar de repente dentro de su auto y prácticamente saltó soltando un grito. Miró al celular que vibraba y sonaba anunciando una llamada. Lo tomó y vio el número.

_Louise…_

Tomó aire y contestó. Tal vez su voz lo relajara lo suficiente.

-_¿Te encuentras bien?—_fue lo primero que escuchó.

-Sí—dijo tragando saliva--¿Y tú?--.

-_Bien_—respondió la chica con voz seria_--¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Ya los perdiste?—_preguntaba al parecer concentrada en algo.

-No—respondió con sinceridad—Pero casi lo logro—añadió para tranquilizarla, mintiendo un poco.

_-¿Dónde estás?—_preguntó nuevamente, molesta y perdiendo la paciencia. Él guardó silencio. Si le decía, vendría inmediatamente, aunque para ser sincero, ni él mismo sabía en donde se encontraba y ese parecía ser su mayor problema_--¿Saito?—_interrogó ella.

-Tengo que irme—dijo entrando en una nueva calle.

_-¡No te atrevas a colgarme!_—exclamó ella y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que le acaba de gritar. Lanzó el celular al asiento de al lado y volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

Vio una entrecruzada de calles y después volteó hacia el espejo, encontrándose que el dichoso auto ya no estaba tras él. Suspiró tranquilamente cerrando los ojos, pero al abrirlos vio el automóvil frente a él, completamente quieto en el cruce. Pisó el freno rápidamente, deteniéndose por completo a menos de un metro de los agresores. Era oficial, estaba totalmente perdido.

-Hiraga Saito—dijo uno de los hombres que ya se bajaban del vehículo—Ven con nosotros, tenemos algunas preguntas qué hacerte—añadió sonriendo. El chico estaba a punto de poner la reversa, cuando un arma le apunto directamente a la cabeza—Baja del auto, ahora—ordenó quitando el seguro del que parecía ser un revolver. Echando maldiciones abrió la puerta y lentamente bajó, respirando entrecortadamente y sudando mucho. Al menos todo esto había valido la pena, Louise ahora mismo se hallaría lejos y totalmente fuera de peligro. Iba a dar el primer paso, cuando comenzó a escuchar algo que acercaba con velocidad.

-¿Pero qué…?—comenzaba a decir uno de los hombres antes de que un imponente auto negro golpeara con violencia al coche blanco, haciéndolo deslizar hasta el desnivel de la calle y rodar por la baja pendiente. Los dueños de este se lanzaron al piso para esquivar el "tanque" que les acaba de arrollar. Saito dio un brinco hacia atrás al ver qué tipo de coche era. Una Hummer H2 de color negro, con los vidrios polarizados estaba estacionada frente a él. Escuchó los gemidos doloridos de los hombres que también se giraban para ver el auto. Vio como uno de ellos ya sostenía el arma, dispuesto a disparar, pero antes de que lograra apuntar se lanzó contra él, obligándolo a soltar el arma al darle un par de fuertes puñetazos en la cara. Se quitó rápidamente al escuchar como la puerta de la camioneta se abría y una persona bajaba. Las palabras se le atoraron en la boca cuando se acercó a él y tomó el arma del hombre que acababa de golpear y volvía a ponerle el seguro para después guardarla bajo su blusa. Lo miró por unos segundos y se llevó ambas manos a la cadera.

-Eres un idiota—le recriminó.

-Lo…Lo…Louise—decía entre trabas--¿Cómo me encontraste?—preguntó obligándose a sí mismo a hacer trabajar nuevamente su atontado cerebro.

-No eres el único que tiene aces bajo la manga—dijo sonriendo—Ahora ven antes de que despierten—añadió tendiéndole la mano.

-Pero, es que…--decía sin creérselo aún, levantándose siendo ayudado por la joven--¿De dónde la sacaste?—preguntó apuntando a la imponente camioneta, que parecía no tener ni un rasguño.

-De la agencia—respondió burlescamente, caminando hacia ella—Vámonos—le ordenó cerrando la puerta del conductor, donde ella ya había subido—Saito…--lo amenazó.

-Voy—respondió completamente mudo. De todos los posibles milagros que pudieron haber ocurrido, sucedió el más increíble. Subió ayudándose de un soporte y cerró la puerta--¿Por qué viniste?—preguntó ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-No te voy a dejar solo cuando fui yo quien te metió en esto—respondió encendiendo la camioneta.

-Te pudo haber pasado algo—dijo mirándola.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti—contraatacó mientras giraba el volante para volver a tomar el camino por donde había venido.

-Fue algo estúpido—gruñó esquivando la mirada de la joven.

-Lo sé—respondió—Por eso te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer—dijo sonriendo.

-¡Pero si lo digo por ti!—le dijo casi a gritos.

-Cállate—le ordenó molesta—Tenemos que ver a dónde iremos—dijo suspirando—Tokio ya no es seguro—añadía—Tal vez al caribe…

-¿Tú y yo?—preguntó visiblemente esperanzado--¿Y Kirche y Tabitha?—volvió a preguntar orando para que se le haya echo el milagro.

-Atrás de ti—respondió como si nada. Se giró al instante viendo a ambas chicas. Kirche saludándolo con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y Tabitha leyendo un libro bastante grueso.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—dijo aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar ante las falsas ilusiones que ya se había hecho.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Continuará…**

**¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienen el capítulo doce se esta historia. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 12: Camino al Tormento**

La mayoría del camino fue en total silencio; de vez en cuando decían algún comentario sobre lo sucedido o lo que harían en un futuro, sin llegar a un acuerdo. De nueva cuenta se hallaban dentro de la ciudad, pero aún les quedaba otro buen tramo ya que el dichoso aeropuerto de hallaba al otro extremo.

-¿Y bien?—preguntó Kirche hastiada, sintiendo el aire entrar por la ventana para bajar el calor que ya se sentía dentro de la camioneta--¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó.

-Tenemos a…--decía Saito bufando—Haití, Jamaica y Nueva Zelanda—dijo recargándose en el asiento--¿Ya te decidiste, Tabitha?—preguntó esperanzado, puesto que sólo faltaba su voto para ver a qué lugar iban. La chica lo miró y negó con la cabeza volviendo a su libro. Un suspiró sonó al unísono dentro del vehículo.

-Tienes que decidir para cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto—murmuró Louise deteniéndose en un cruce—Ah, cómo odio esto—bufó viendo la luz roja encendida frente a ella. Saito la miró de reojo y sonrió un poco. No importaba el lugar que escogieran, siempre y cuando estuviera con su querida Louise. Después de todo, pareciera como si el destino quisiera que ambos estuvieran juntos. Su sonrisa se amplio por completo mientras suspiraba con fuerza ante la hermosa idea que había surcado su mente. Una vida junto a Louise, ¿Cómo sería?

-¡Maldito, fíjate!—exclamó la chica molesta de que un auto se hubiera atravesado de manera sumamente brusca. Una fría gotita de sudor corrió por la frente del chico al verla pitar una y otra vez contra el auto.

* * *

¡Son unos imbéciles!—exclamaba el hombre poniéndose de pie de golpe mientras golpeaba su escritorio con ambas manos--¡Cómo se les pudo escapar!—añadió completamente tenso.

-No esperamos que la joven Valliére fuera en su ayuda, mucho menos que se arriesgara a tanto y sin protección policiaca—explicaba uno, excusándose.

-¡Es el colmo!—gruñó--¡Ahí estaba ella, tan cerca y ustedes, par de imbéciles, la dejaron ir con el chico a quién sabe qué lugar!—agregaba apretando los puños.

-No volverá a suceder—decía el otro hombre, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Sí, no se repetirá—dijo con un brillo de demencia en sus ojos. Su mano se fue deslizando dentro de su saco hasta sujetar algo. Sonrió torcidamente y después sólo dos disparos se pudieron escuchar dentro de la habitación, seguidos de eco que provocaron los cuerpos al caer.

* * *

-¡Ah, por favor!—se quejó Saito sentándose en uno de los asientos que estaban en la entrada del aeropuerto—Decídanse—rogó. Tabitha había optado por Nueva Zelanda al igual que él, pero Kirche y Louise querían Haití—El lugar que sea está bien, pero hay que irnos ya—añadió mirando a las chicas. La pelirosa se giró hacia él y después a la pantalla de vuelos. Había uno a Nueva Zelanda, programado para salir en una hora. Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y comenzó a mordisquear un poco su uña, sin romperla, sólo para calmar sus nervios. Miró a la aerolínea que trataba el vuelo a Nueva Zelanda y suspiró al ver que ya no había fila. Gruñó mientras caminaba hacia ésta; ni modo, no siempre se gana.

-¿Louise?—preguntó el chico al verla partir--¿Dónde vas?--.

-A comprar los boletos—dijo deteniéndose frente a las jóvenes que atendían—Nos vamos a Nueva Zelanda—gruñó viéndolo venir hacia ella.

-Al fin te decides—dijo tomándola por la cintura, gesto que no fue ignorado por Kirche y mucho menos por la pelirosa, quien se sonrojó un poco. Debía de admitirlo, había extrañado sentir los brazos de Saito a su alrededor.

-¿Nueva Zelanda?—preguntó Kirche cuando Louise había terminado de pagar los boletos con ayuda casi obligada de Saito—Necesitaremos trajes de baño—añadió sonriendo ampliamente antes de jalar a ambas chicas hacia una tienda de ropa que estaba en el aeropuerto. El joven Hiraga las miró partir y decidió seguirlas; de cualesquier forma necesitaba comprar ropa de todo tipo, no conocía el clima de Nueva Zelanda.

* * *

-¿¡Sólo compraron eso!?—exclamó Saito al ver que cada una traía una bolsa pequeña. En cambio él tenía una mochila ya llena que había sido conformada por seis bolsas grandes. Ellas sonrieron—Es imposible…--murmuró--¿Qué van a vestir durante todo el tiempo que estemos haya?—preguntó usando de más su imaginación, cosa que rápidamente fue captada por Louise.

-No te preocupes—dijo Louise mirándolo—Ya habíamos pensado en eso—añadió apretando la bolsa—Pedí que enviaran nuestra ropa al aeropuerto de Nueva Zelanda—decía sonriendo mientras caminaba para sentarse en la sala de espera—Posiblemente llegará antes que nosotros, pero no me podía arriesgar a usar el jet, creo que sería muy obvio ¿no?--.

-Eso creo—dijo Saito al ver que tan bien planeado lo tenían todo—Entonces, ¿Sólo compraron trajes de baño?—preguntó queriendo tomar la bolsa de la chica de cabellos rosados.

-¡Ah, no, no, no!—exclamó Kirche evitando que lograra su objetivo, a pesar de que Louise quería mostrar el tipo de modelo—Hasta que lleguemos—agregó tomando la bolsa de la pelirosa y llevándosela consigo—Es una sorpresa—finalizó guiñándole un ojo al chico.

Con ese simple acto la mente de Saito comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, imaginando todos los modelos posibles y Louise probándoselos uno por uno. Cada imagen que pensaba era mejor que la anterior, hasta que llegó a uno que le provocó un total colapso a su cuerpo. Hacía mucho calor, demasiado para su gusto. Comenzó a abanicarse con la mano y a tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire fresco; parecía como si acabara de correr una maratón.

-¿Tú qué compraste, Saito?—preguntó Louise mirando al chico que parecía completamente ido.

-De todo—dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos, pues estaba completamente seguro que si lo hacía, ya no podría soportarlo más y no le importaría que estuvieran en medio de una sala llena de personas, la tumba sobre el asiento y…

-¿Saito?—preguntó nuevamente la chica, agitándolo por el hombro--¿Qué no has oído? Nuestro vuelo ya va a despegar, muévete—le ordenó alejándose de él, siguiendo a sus amigas que ya se habían formado. Ahogado en jadeos se levantó y fue tras ella. ¿Cómo iba a soportar todo ese tiempo junto a ella sin caer en la tentación?

* * *

-¿Alguna idea de posibles lugares donde se puedan encontrar?—preguntó el hombre mientras se mecía en su silla, mirando por la ventana.

-No, es oficial, en Tokio ya no hay rastros—explicaba un hombre de gafas—Han ido a otro lugar, y no están solos, también están unas jóvenes que trabajaban antes en la mansión de París—explicaba.

-¿Algún reporte en el aeropuerto?—preguntó.

-Nada—respondió—Y si la hay, al parecer lo volvieron confidencial—añadió en un susurro.

-Tiene que estar en algún lado y de una u otra manera tiene que salir—decía juntando sus manos—Y tengo la forma perfecta de hacerlo…

* * *

-¡Maldita sea, pero qué calor!—exclamó el chico al sentir de lleno los rayos de sol contra su rostro. Después de bastantes horas de viaje, incluyendo escalas, al fin estaban en Nueva Zelanda y para suerte de las jóvenes, estaban en temporada de verano y el sol estaba a todo lo que da. Bajó la escalinata abanicándose con la mano e intentando quitarse el suéter que se había puesto en el avión por el aire acondicionado. Por el contrario a él, las chicas sonreían de lo lindo, disfrutando tan delicioso clima.

Ya estando en el autobús, comenzaron a analizar la situación y recordaron un pequeño problema; no tenían hotel a dónde llegar y para su suerte era temporada alta. Por lo tanto estarían llenos la mayoría de estos.

-¿En dónde nos quedaremos?—preguntó Kirche mirando por la ventana.

-No se preocupen por eso—dijo Louise como si nada—Ya tengo planeado eso—agregó estirando sus entumidos brazos.

-¿En serio?—cuestionó Saito mirándola sorprendido--¿Qué hiciste?--.

-Renté una casa—respondió sonriendo—Nuestro equipaje ya ha de haber llegado--.

-¿En qué momento lo hiciste?—preguntó nuevamente el totalmente confundido chico.

-Cuando íbamos en el autobús del aeropuerto marqué para pedir una casa de playa—explicaba—Espero que hayan elegido la mejor…--decía jugueteando con su cabello—Aunque yo no fui la que habló a la hora de escoger los detalles de la casa—gruñó mirando a su amiga. Le había arrebatado el celular cuando ella les preguntó de cuantas habitaciones y ya temía lo que la joven pelirroja había decidido.

-Increíble—murmuró el joven suspirando. Ya todo estaba planeado, perfectamente planeado y eso le asustaba.

* * *

El lugar donde se había detenido el vehículo los había dejado totalmente anonadados. Era una casa de dos pisos, de color blanco con un hermoso jardín de verdes pastos y cuatro palmeras que se movían al compás de viento. En medio de este, había un camino de piedrecillas blancas que llevaban a la casa. Justo en la puerta, había un hombre bronceado con una camisa de algodón y una gran sonrisa. Posiblemente era poblador de la isla. Se acercaron mirando a su alrededor hasta que el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y aumentó su sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, Srita. Valliére—dijo mirándola—Espero que esta casa sea de su agrado, acatamos a todas las especificaciones que pidieron—añadió sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo—Si me acompañan, les mostraré la casa—finalizó abriendo la puerta. En cuanto entraron a la casa de playa, el ambiente cambió a uno de total admiración y paz.

Era de madera, tanto pisos como paredes. Los muebles parecían ser de bambú y los cojines de un rojo cálido. Había una mesa igualmente de bambú con cristal arriba y las sillas del mismo tipo de madera. La cocina estaba al fondo y estaban unas caleras que llevaban a la planta alta, donde posiblemente se hallarían los dormitorios. La sala estaba exquisitamente decorada para recordar el ambiente de la isla, y una pantalla de plasma se alzaba elegantemente sobre un mueble de madera. En las paredes habían cuadros y algunos adornos simbólicos. Y en los tantos muebles que bordeaban la planta baja y posiblemente también alta, habían floreros de distintos colores con una amplia variedad de flores de la región.

-La planta baja—decía girándose hacia ellos—La cocina, equipada con todo lo necesario y hay comida en el refrigerador. Si necesitan a alguien para cocinar, es cuestión de llamar y un chef llegará para atenderlos—añadía sonriendo—La sala con la televisión que abarca cualquier canal, hay dos baños, uno al fondo y otro arriba—decía—Si gustan subir—dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

Un amplio pasillo con una mesa con un espejo sobre ella y sobre esta había un florero. Habían cuatro puertas. En la primera se encontraba el baño, de azulejos blancos, había un jacuzzi, tina y regadera. La siguiente era una habitación de color beige con una cama individual y tenía vista a la playa. Un tocador con un gran espejo y lo que parecía ser una repisa para libros. La siguiente era del mismo color, y tenía un ropero mucho más amplio y tenía un espejo que abarcaba casi una pared completa.

-Y la última—dijo el hombre mirándolos—La suite matrimonial—dijo abriendo y encontrándose con un cuarto de color naranja con adornos rojos. En medio había una cama matrimonial con un cobertor rojo y suaves almohadas blancas. Tenían como todas las habitaciones, vista a la playa. Un amplio ropero y lo que parecía ser un baño propio.

-Un momento—dijo Louise sin entender—Sólo hay tres cuartos y somos cuatro—dijo apretando los puños al ir entendiendo—Dos son individuales y este es matrimonial…

-Como lo pidió, señorita—contestó el hombre—Pidió dos habitaciones sencillas y una doble, y que esta última tuviera toda la privacidad posible--.

-¡Yo nunca…!—exclamó roja de furia. Escuchó una risita tras sí y se giró para ver a una perversa Kirche mirándola--¡Fue tu idea!—exclamó.

-Tal vez…--decía mirando hacia otro lado, aún con la sonrisa.

-¿Algún problema?—preguntó el pobre hombre.

-No, ninguno—respondió la pelirroja—Gracias por el recorrido, la tomamos—dijo sonriéndole al hombre—Ya se puede retirar—añadió a lo que el hombre le entregó las llaves y salió de allí rápidamente—Yo pido la segunda—dijo de la nada, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey, eso sí que no!—gritó Louise lanzándose para evitarlo, pero le cerró casi la puerta en la cara--¡Kirche!—gritó. Un segundo portazo se escuchó y la primera puerta ya se encontraba ocupada—Malvadas…--gimió temblando de ira.

-Si lo prefieres, puedo dormir en el sillón—dijo Saito fingiendo desinterés. Caminó hacia él y lo miró por unos segundos antes de volver su mirada hacia la habitación donde tenían planeado quedarse. Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior. Por otro lado el chico también veía el lugar. Todos sus "temores" se habían multiplicado. Este definitivamente no iba a ser un viaje de relajación, sino un verdadero tormento. Apretó los puños al verla entrar y sentarse en la cama. Por lo que entendía sólo había dos opciones. Una era amarrarse a sí mismo en una palmera para no ir tras ella y dos era caer en las tentaciones que le daba el mismísimo paraíso.

-Saito…--murmuró la chica mirándolo con las pupilas levemente dilatadas.

Había caído en la tentación; maldito pecador en el que se iba a convertir al intentar profanar a ese ángel. Pero bueno, ¿qué diferencia había si de todos modos se iba a quemar en el infierno? Sonrió perversamente, mientras entraba a la habitación.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Continuará…**_

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Pero esta vez si tengo que aplaudirte, nee-chan, pudiste poner todos los reviews de los capítulos en los que te ausentaste. Nos veremos el próximo lunes para la continuación. Sean pacientes y nos veremos pronto. **

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	13. Chapter 13

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 13: ¿Infierno o Paraíso?**

Ambos estaban dentro de la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y tenían en la ventana un espectáculo digno de un rey. La puesta de sol brillaba esplendorosamente al ser reflejada en las azuladas aguas del mar. Las cosas ya habían llegado a la casa y ahora cada quien la acomodaba dentro del ropero. Decidieron compartir la habitación, guardar distancia entre ellos a la hora de dormir y nada de intentos extraños cuando alguno de los dos se encuentre con la guardia baja, o sea, cuando ya esté completamente incitado. Resumiendo lo último, nada de aprovecharse. Habían decidido ir a conocer la isla e ir a cenar algo, pues entre el viaje y todo lo demás ya se les había pasado todo el día.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?—preguntó Saito de espaldas a ella.

-Un vestido—respondió mientras terminaba de doblar su ropa. El chico suspiró mientras tomaba una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón y se encaminaba al baño. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir entre las prendas un objeto de color oscuro, que al igual que la ropa era guardado en el cajón. ¿Qué sería eso? Ella notó sus ojos sobre su figura y gruño obligándolo a seguir con su camino y encerrarse en el baño para que se cambiara. Sacó un sencillo vestido blanco; se desabotonó la blusa y se la quitó, quedando sólo con su sujetador negro. Ya comenzaba a quitarse la otra prenda cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y el chico salió sólo usando el pantalón y con la camisa en la mano.

-Perdón, olvide algo…--decía sin darse cuenta del naciente enojo que provocaba el cuerpo de la chica. Se giró y se quedó parado mirándola. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sintió como si su boca fuera a tocar el piso ante el gran espectáculo.

-Saito…--dijo en voz baja y tenebrosa.

-¿Eh?—fue todo lo que dijo saliendo de su ensoñación. Sólo pudo ver los ojos llameantes de la chica y después nada, sólo oscuridad.

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Kirche al ver a Louise bajar las escaleras usando un vestido blanco y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Usaba unas sandalias cafés. Por otro lado, Saito usaba un pantalón café y una camisa blanca sin mangas, dejando al descubierto sus musculosos brazos. Pero ambos no tenían precisamente cara de felicidad, sino que la chica parecía tener deseos homicidas y el pobre muchacho sufría ante algún despliegue de esta ira. La marca roja en su mejilla era la prueba viviente de lo dicho con anterioridad.

-Nada—respondió la pelirosa mirándolas a ambas. Tabitha vestía un pantalón corto amarillo y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Kirche una falda algo corta azul marino y una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y resaltaba aún más sus bien definidos atributos.

-Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo con el blanco—dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

-¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Tabitha mirándolos.

Los tres asintieron, pero el celular de la joven Valliére sonó—Esperen un minuto—dijo contestando y alejándose un poco.

-Una pregunta—dijo Saito recargándose en el sillón--¿En qué nos iremos?—preguntó—No conocemos la isla para nada y no sabemos acerca de las paradas de autobuses—añadió frustrado.

-Buena pregunta—murmuró Kirche.

-Creo que no hay por qué preocuparnos por eso—dijo de repente Tabitha, quien veía a una iluminada Louise que cerraba su celular y salía corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Un grito se escuchó y temiendo lo peor salieron los tres en su auxilio.

-¡Louise!—exclamó Saito mirando a su alrededor, sin rastro de ella. Comenzó a desesperarse y a temblar de miedo ante lo que le pudo haber sucedido hasta que…

-¡Sí, sí, si!—gritaba alguien del otro lado de la casa. Se miraron entre ellos antes de salir corriendo para ver de quién se trataba y allí estaba ella, abrazada a un jeep color verde con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro.

-¡Idiota, casi nos matas de un susto!—le regañó Kirche acercándose a la joven.

-Perdón, pero, ¿no está genial?—preguntó más que feliz de que en tan poco tiempo hayan acatado sus órdenes de brindarles un vehículo para moverse en la isla—Tiene lo necesario para estar en la isla, incluidos mapas y un navegador virtual—agregó separándose para verlo mejor.

-No preguntaré cómo lo conseguiste—gruñó Saito frustrado de tanta sorpresa--¿Nos podemos ir? Me muero de hambre—dijo caminando hacia el jeep. Tabitha lo siguió, subiendo en lso asientos de atrás junto a Kirche, Saito se detuvo frente a Louise—Es mi turno de conducir—dijo mirándola—Has de estar cansada--.

-¡Bah!—exclamó cruzándose de brazos—Sabes que no soy tan débil—agregó.

-Sí, pero te mereces un descanso—respondió.

-Mi auto, yo conduzco—gruñó.

-Eso me parece injusto, cariño—dijo él apresándola contra el vehículo y acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Y esto, hacer trampa—respondió visiblemente nerviosa y desviando la mirada una y otra vez, intentando no verlo a los ojos o caería por completo bajo su encanto. Sintió la frente del joven recargarse contra la suya y sus labios acercarse tanto que casi rozaban contra los de ella.

-Por favor…--pidió contra su boca, provocando temblores a la chica. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente hacia las de la chica y al ya tenerla sujeta, unió por completo sus labios. No duró mucho, pues el chico se separó de ella con una sonrisa de victoria mientras que la joven parecía a punto de caer desmayada. A penas y había enfocado sus rosáceas orbes en Saito cuando frente a ella aparecieron las llaves del Jeep, siendo sujetas por el chico. Abrió los ojos asombrada y recuperó su compostura preparándose para irse contra él.

-¡Devuélvemelas!—chilló estirándose, pero el chico sonrió mientras que rápidamente elevaba su brazos sobre ambos—Saito, te lo advierto…

-No, ya gané, ahora sube—pidió empujándola un poco con la otra mano para así abrir la puerta del conductor.

-Tú maldito…--gemía apretando los puños. No completamente resignada subió de lado del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad de mala gana. Saito subió, se puso igualmente el cinturón y encendió el motor.

-Buen espectáculo que dieron, ¿eh?—decía Kirche sonriendo con picardía—Nada tonto Saito, buena estrategia—añadió guiñándole un ojo al chico, quien sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

-Kirche, has el favor de callarte—ordenó Louise haciendo un chistoso puchero que más que ofender a la chica, le provocó una carcajada. Se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en su asiento, siendo observaba todo el tiempo por Saito quien también sonreía ante sus reacciones y su inigualable ternura casi infantil.

* * *

-Hemos encontrado al objetivo—decía un joven haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre que lideraba la operación.

-Excelente—dijo mirando al chico—Denle caza, más no lo eliminen, lo necesitaremos como cebo para un pez más gordo…--dijo sonriendo perversamente.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las doce cuando volvieron a la casa. Lo poco que habían conocido de la isla ese día los había maravillado. No podían esperar para conocer más, pero primero necesitaban descansar para conseguir renovadas energías. Entraron a la casa prácticamente arrastrando los pies y subieron las escaleras ahogando algunos bostezos. Se despidieron en la entrada de sus cuartos. Los últimos dos se miraron y entraron uno tras el otro. Venía la prueba de fuego. La primera noche que compartirían la maldita cama. Saito se fue a sentar en el colchón y encendió el televisor, mientras que Louise sacaba su pijama. Al tener la prenda en las manos miró de reojo a Saito y se sonrojó. Entró rápidamente al baño y cerró la puerta, dejando al chico solo para que escogiera su ropa de dormir. Tomó el conjunto beige y se regresó a la cama a esperar que la chica saliera. Escuchó como el seguro de la puerta cedía e involuntariamente se giró y la imagen lo golpeó como un martillazo. Ahí tenía a Louise, vistiendo un babydoll corto, de una tela tan delgada que parecía trasparente. Le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y en la parte de arriba sólo unos delgados tirantes sujetaban la prenda, que apropósito, tenía un llamativo escote. Abrió y cerró la boca, sacándose a sí mismo de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba y sacudió su cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Pasó a su lado, pero no pudo reprimir decir un último comentario.

-Te vez exquisita—dijo cerrando la puerta. La chica se sonrojó al instante y se giró hacia la puerta cerrada, totalmente abochornada.

-Idiota…--murmuró girándose y yéndose hacia la cama y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza. Tomó el control remoto del televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canales. Escuchó que él salía del baño pero no se tomó la molestia de voltear, hasta que este pasó frente a ella, bloqueándole la vista con su cuerpo. Frunció le ceño y ya le iba a gritar cuando se puso de frente hacia ella y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. ¿Qué acaso era concurso de haber quien tentaba más al otro, o qué?

Usaba una simple pijama de camisa y pantalón, pero como el jovencito tenía calor no traía abrochados los dichosos botones. Sonreía de una manera tan sensual que ya la tenía hipnotizada y hubo un colapso cuando se puso de rodillas y fue subiendo hasta ella. Se olvidó de respirar y sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando. Cuando estuvo completamente sobre ella sonrió y se dejó caer de lado, acostándose junto a ella y aumentar su orgullosa sonrisa al ver los estragos que había provocado en la pobre chica. Louise estaba prácticamente en shock con los ojos como platos y comenzó a jadear. ¿En qué pensaba ese hombre? ¡Casi la mata! Gruñó cubriéndose con las sábanas y girando, quedando de espaldas a él y cerró los ojos, buscando conciliar el sueño.

-¿Te molestó eso, Louise?—preguntó jalando un poco de las sábanas para él.

-Cállate—ordenó apretando los párpados. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura obligándola a dar un leve brinco y temblar involuntariamente. Podía sentir el cuerpo del chico pegado a ella por la espalda--¿Qué haces?—preguntó intentando que su voz no sonara entrecortada.

-Nada—dijo quitando el cabello de su cuello para poder besarlo.

-Te advierto, suéltame—ordenó sacando valentía de quien sabe dónde, puesto que ya estaba más que rendida ante él.

-Lo haré si muestras que lo deseas—dijo besando su cuello. La chica apretó los párpados y haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le quedaba, movió su pierna hacia atrás, golpeando directamente la parte más cercana a ella. Escuchó un quejido y sintió como él se separaba.

-Malvada—gimió dolorido.

-Te lo advertí, además ya habíamos puesto reglas a la hora de dormir—recriminó sin voltearse—Si intentas repetirlo, te juro que ahora me volteo y te doy con la rodilla—advirtió furiosamente. El chico frunció el ceño y guardó distancia, girándose para que así quedaran espalda contra espalda y que la tentación dejara de acrecentarse con cada minuto que pasaba. Sin darse cuenta ambos se miraron de reojo, esperando ver alguna reacción del otro. Esa noche iba a ser una verdadera pesadilla…

* * *

Los rayos de sol se colaban entre las blancas cortinas de la habitación. Escucharon a la distancia el graznido de las gaviotas que recién despertaban gracias al astro naciente. Un suspiro sonó en la habitación y el movimiento se hizo visible entre las blancas sábanas de la cama. Unos cabellos rosados parecieron resplandecer ante el brillo que se colaba por la ventana y unos ojos del mismo tono se fueron abriendo totalmente desorientados y llenos de cansancio. Cuando todo se fue aclarando a su alrededor, con lo primero que se topó fue con el rostro adormilado de Saito, que parecía ausente de la cercanía entre sus rostros. Sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente brincó hacia atrás. Se enderezó y bajó de la cama. Pudo ver en una repisa de enfrente un reloj que marcaban las ocho de la mañana. Bostezo ampliamente mientras se estiraba y junto a esto, pudo sentir como el chico despertaba, puesto que la cama se movía bastante y las sábanas se jalaron hacia arriba.

-Ya despierta, dormilón—se quejó girándose para sacudirlo un poco. Recibió un adormilado gemido—Saito…

-En un momento—se quejó zafándose de su agarre.

-Bien—dijo poniéndose de pie y caminar hacia el armario—Iré por un poco de agua—dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Escuchó lo que pareció ser una afirmación y negó con la cabeza, saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro y tuvo que bajar a tientas agarrada del barandal. La cocina no tenía iluminación ya que no habían abiertos las cortinas cafés. Se acercó al garrafón de agua y se sirvió un vaso. Lo tomó con calma mientras abría el refrigerador y se fijaba en la cantidad de comida que allí había. Lo cerró y dejó el vaso sobre la barra. Suspirando regresó a su habitación, no sin antes detenerse en las puertas de sus amigas, para ver si se escuchaba algún ruido que le indicara que no era la única despierta en la casa. Nada, total silencio. Refunfuñando regresó y notó que el chico ya no se encontraba en la cama. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, así que era más que obvio en donde se hallaba. Encendió el televisor y buscó lo que fuera. La puerta se abrió y el chico salió al parecer más despierto.

-¿Cómo dormiste?—le preguntó ella, sin quitar la vista del monitor.

-Mal—gimió recordando las cuatro primeras horas donde sólo podía escuchar el suave respirar de la chica—Me dio como insomnio—admitió sentándose junto a ella.

-Lástima—respondió poniéndose en pie e ir al ropero—Iremos a la playa hoy, el clima está excelente—añadió tomando la bolsa donde aún estaba guardado su traje de baño--¿Quieres entrar tú primero?, por que yo me voy a tardar—le advirtió para que no estuviera esperando a que ella terminara de asearse, arreglarse y prepararse para salir.

-Podemos entrar ambos—sugirió con falsa inocencia. Su respuesta fue una botella de bloqueador que le dio de lleno en la cara. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró—Era sólo una sugerencia…

* * *

Pasaban de las diez y ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa del comedor, desayunando de lo más simple. Fruta, huevos y jugo. Todos vestían ropa fresca y bajo las prendas de las chicas se notaban los tirantes de los trajes de baño. Al terminar salieron a la playa que tenía prácticamente incluida la casa. Y cómo tenía tiempo de no ser usada, mandaron a Saito por las sillas, sombrillas y algo para limpiar las hojas que caían de las palmeras. El pobre chico tuvo que aceptar y dar varias vueltas para traer todo lo deseado. Cuando terminó se tiró en una de las sillas y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa de mar relajando su cansado cuerpo y provocándole leves escalofríos por el sudor que perlaba su frente. Escuchó algo raro a su alrededor y abrió los ojos. Las chicas no estaban, pero sí sus ropas. Pudo ver a Kirche algo lejos de él en otra silla, recibiendo directamente la luz solar y traía un bikini rojo y usaba lentes oscuros. A su lado estaba Tabitha, quien usaba igualmente un tipo de bikini, pero este era una blusa larga que le cubría parte del vientre. También usaba lentes y leía un libro. Pero… ¿Y Louise?

Y como si hubiera sido invocada, salió del agua con velocidad, lanzando su melena rosada hacia atrás, salpicando de agua a su alrededor. Las olas comenzaron a golpear su cuerpo, como invitándola a salir y volver loco al pobre chico que ya se encontraba paralizado con la vista fija en ella. Lentamente fue saliendo, mientras exprimía un poco su cabello. El mar de fondo y el sol de reflector hacían el perfecto conjunto para hacer a la chica mucho más atractiva de lo que ya era y ese bikini era el punto extra. Negro. Un maldito y tentador bikini negro.

Anonadado la vio venir hacia él, con sutiles y lentos movimientos, prácticamente contoneando sus caderas para él. Se detuvo frente a este y se inclino, haciendo que el cuerpo masculino tuviera más de una reacción involuntaria y cuando estaba estirando una mana para alcanzar "algo", ella se alejó con la toalla en la mano y comenzó a secarse el pelo.

-Louise…--dijo tan bajo que juraría que sólo movió sus labios.

-¿Sí, Saito?—preguntó mirándolo con inocencia y tranquilidad. El chico carraspeó e intentó tranquilizarse y cambiar el casi ahogado tono de voz que poseía.

-Te ves muy bien—dijo sonriendo torcidamente a lo que ella soltó una risita divertida.

-Gracias—respondió dejando la toalla y volviendo hacia él, pero para sentarse en la silla de al lado, donde extendió la toalla y se acomodó mejor para broncearse la espalda—Deberías de darte un chapuzón, el agua está exquisita—le sugirió poniéndose unas gafas de sol y recargarse sobre su brazo. Él asintió y se quitó la camisa. Tal vez con eso se le bajaría el calor que corría por sus venas. Se metió en el agua y se sumergió. Sacó la cabeza y miró a las tres chicas. Tabitha a pesar de ser tan seria atraería a cualquier hombre si se lo propusiera. Kirche, bueno, sin comentarios. Pero Louise… Ella había usado algo que aún no sabía como describirlo. Tal vez magia o simplemente su dulzura, por que desde el momento en el que la conoció se había prendado a ella. Intentó olvidarla ¡Y de qué maneras! Pero nada dio resultado y ahora, Dios, todo parecía decirle que debía de estar con ella de todas las formas posibles. Tragó saliva mientras caminaba hacia la orilla y se tiraba en la arena, respirando pausadamente. ¿Qué podía hacer para calmar estas ansias que lo consumían cada vez más? Se giró para quedar boca abajo y enderezó la cabeza para mirar a la chica. Las ideas que cruzaban su cabeza no eran nada puras, por lo tanto no podía arriesgarse ¿o sí…?

* * *

-¿A dónde creen que van?—preguntó Louise al verlas en la puerta, y Kirche con las llaves del Jeep en la mano.

-A conocer la isla—dijo sonriendo—Según como recuerdo, hoy les toca hacer la cena a ustedes—añadió. Sí, perdieron la contienda. Habían acordado que un día le tocaría a una pareja y otro día a otro y en la primera batalla para decidir la perdieron, por lo tanto, les tocaba hacer la cena ese día.

-Pero…--se quejaba la chica.

-Nada de peros—dijo abriendo la puerta—Espero que se luzcan, ¿eh?—dijo finalizando.

-Cuídense—agregó Tabitha siguiendo a su amiga.

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego al reloj. Eran las tres y cuarto. Iban a estar la mitad del día solos en la casa. ¿¡Que acaso esta era una maldita conspiración!?

**-**

**-**

**Continuará...**


	14. Chapter 14

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

**_Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?_**

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

**Blah blah blah (Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

**Cáp. 14: Cayendo**

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y aún se encontraban en la cocina. Ya estaba todo en el refrigerador, puesto que sólo habían hecho para las otras dos jóvenes, ellos, aprovechando que se habían ido, irían a comer y cenar en cualquier otro lado y conocerían la isla. Después de haber dejado todo completamente recogido, el chico se fue a sentar frente al televisor para descansar, mientras que la joven subía a su habitación para arreglarse un poco para salir, cosa que al pobre Saito no le caía obra en gracia, ya que con el simple echo de tenerla solo para él por una tarde entera, era más que perfecto. Escuchó como ella descendía lentamente y se giró despreocupadamente para verla. Y sus facciones se desencajaron…

Venía usando una ligera falda de seda blanca, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo. Una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido, llevaba en el cuello un peculiar collar de oro. Usaba unas sandalias de suela de madera y había recogido la mitad de su cabello con un listón. El chico parpadeó anonadado y se puso de pie, apagando el televisor rápidamente para ir hacia ella. La chica se detuvo recargándose en el barandal de madera y sonrió al chico, quien la rodeó por la cintura y la miró con sus ojos brillando.

-Te ves hermosa—dijo sonriendo a lo que ella se sonrojó.

-¿No habíamos hecho un trato?—recordó poniendo sus manos en el pecho del joven, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que la soltara.

-Sí—respondió sujetándola con firmeza—Pero sólo tiene efecto dentro de nuestra habitación, cariño—agregó guiñándole un ojo. La joven ahogó un puchero mientras lo veía jalarla para que caminara junto a él, aún sintiendo sus brazo izquierdo rodear su cintura--¿Nos vamos?—preguntó mirándola y ella asintió.

-Eh, Saito…--decía ella caminando hacia la puerta--¿En qué nos iremos? Si más lo recuerdo, Kirche se llevó el Jeep—dijo bufando molesta.

-Te tengo una sorpresa—dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras abría la puerta. La joven entrecerró los ojos ante la fuerte luz que el sol producía y no pudo distinguir lo que frente a ella estacionado se encontraba. Acostumbrándose al resplandor, pudo ver mejor algo con ruedas. Algo bastante pequeño comparado con su Jeep. Parpadeó sin creérsela y se giró hacia el chico, con la boca abierta--¿Te gusta?—preguntó el chico, aún con su amplia sonrisa.

-¿Esta es la gran sorpresa?—preguntó ella como respuesta, volviendo su mirada hacia el vehículo--¡Una motocicleta!—exclamó sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-En efecto mi querida Louise—respondió él--¿No es una belleza?—preguntó acercándose a ella para pasar una de sus manos en el asiento.

-Estás loco—dijo retrocediendo—Yo no me subo a eso—agregó señalando la moto.

-¿¡Qué!?—exclamó él mirándola molesto--¿¡Por qué no!?--.

-Déjame recordarte que en menos de dos semanas he tenido más accidentes que una persona normal en toda su vida—respondió cruzándose de brazos—Y si no me morí en ellos, si me subo en esa cosa, ten por seguro que lo haré—añadió.

-No pasará nada, yo conduciré—respondió acercándose a ella--¿Sí?--.

-No—dijo mirando hacia otro lado—Si mueres tú y yo sobrevivo, ¿crees que podré vivir con la culpa?—preguntó dramáticamente—Ni loca.

-Louise, por favor…--rogó poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir—No pasará nada, no saben que nos encontramos aquí, es sólo un momento, te lo suplico—seguía tomándola de las manos—Hazlo por mí…

La joven entrecerró los ojos, frustrada. Un rotundo callejón sin salida…

-Eres una tramposo—gruñó dejándose llevar.

-Lo sé, pero de una u otra manera tenía que hacerte venir, no te podía dejar encerrada en la casa comiendo fruta—la regañaba dándole un casco.

-¿Sólo esto de protección?—se preguntaba a sí misma recibiéndola—Si chocamos lo único que quedará de mí será la cabeza, que gran alivio…--añadía acomodándose su cabello para ponerse el casco. Saito se rió por lo bajo y se puso su casco. Se subió a la motocicleta negra, que ya estando de cerca se podían apreciar mejor los detalles. Era una BMW, al parecer la marca preferida del chico. Tenía un motor excelente, por lo que la joven ya tenía un nuevo temor. El joven se subió primero y esperó a que la chica lo igualara. La sintió sentarse tras él y gruñir cerca de su espalda—Me hubieras avisado para que no usara una falda, imbécil—le regaño sujetándose o mejor dicho, clavando sus uñas contra su pecho y parte del abdomen.

-Perdón—se disculpó sinceramente al ser tan descuidado, pero lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que con la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la velocidad, a nadie le daría tiempo de fijarse en eso. Claro, a la chica jamás le diría eso, bastante le había costado subirla para traumarla más--¿Lista?—preguntó moviendo un poco su cabeza para verla.

-No—respondió hundiendo su cabeza en su espalda.

-Lástima—dijo él, encendiendo la motocicleta y arrancando de un solo golpe, haciendo gritar levemente a la chica, quien clavó más sus uñas en él—Louise…--decía saliendo de la casa lentamente y mirar a los lados, listo para salir. Ella ni se inmutó así que salió, entrando a la casi completamente vacía calle con velocidad, teniendo como resultado otra clavada de uñas—Deja de hacer eso, lastima—gruñó Saito mirando al frente.

-Lo siento mucho—dijo ella con los ojos cerrados—Pero este es el precio por hacerme subir a la fuerza en esta cosa—añadió pegándose más a él. Sólo se escuchó un bufido por parte del agredido muchacho y un nuevo rugido por parte de la moto. La próxima vez, pedía un taxi.

* * *

-Louise, ya me puedes soltar—decía el chico tragando de saliva mientras se movía un poco. La motocicleta ya estaba totalmente quieta en la entrada de un restaurante, pero ella estaba renuente a soltarlo, al parecer se había quedado engarrotada por el temor--¿Louise?—volvía a intentar y al fin ella lo soltó, provocándole un leve dolor en la zona que había sido afectada por sus uñas. Apostaría lo que fuera de que allí tenía unas preciosas marcas que le durarían un par de días. La ayudó a bajar y con cuidado le quitó el casco--¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó viéndola pálida como hoja de papel.

-Sí—respondió acomodándose el cabello—La próxima vez ve un poco más lento, idiota—gruñó caminando hacia el lugar. Sonrió aliviado de que no hubiera pasado de un simple insulto y la siguió dentro, aún con el sol sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

-¿Qué pedirás?—preguntaba Saito mirando a la chica.

-Posiblemente mariscos—respondió dejando la carta a un lado--¿Y tú?--.

-¿Te parecería bien un plato compartido?—preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

-De acuerdo—accedió ella, sonriendo antes de tomarle un sorbo a su piña colada. EL joven le hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercara a tomar la orden. Mientras esto ocurría, la joven pelirosa miraba a su alrededor, admirando como era el establecimiento por dentro y deteniéndose momentáneamente en el ventanal que daba a un hermosos jardín con distintas variedades de flores tropicales y al mar que rompía contra unas piedras que bordeaban la orilla. Suspiró, maravillada por el hermoso paisaje.

-¿Deseas algo más de beber?—preguntó Saito mirando el vaso medio vacío que sostenía la casi hipnotizada chica.

-Otra piña colada—respondió saliendo de su ensoñación.

-En un momento—respondió el hombre llevándose consigo las cartas y la orden.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?—pregunta el chico mirando a la joven que nuevamente tiene la vista clavada en la ventana y sus ojos muestran todo, menos atención en él.

-En nada—respondió girándose hacia él. Esa era la peor respuesta que había escuchado en días—Es un hermoso lugar—agregó en un murmullo. Se dio por vencido al ver que no le lograría sacar nada.

-De acuerdo—murmuró bufando. Se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor; necesitaba que el tiempo pasara volando, pues cada segundo que sentía al estar junto a ella le estaba aturdiendo.

* * *

-¿Cómo se ha comportado?—preguntaba el hombre mientras miraba a su subordinado.

-Demasiado bien para nuestro gusto—respondió el hombre frustrado—Coopera con todo, pero pide que no le hagamos nada a sus hermanas—añadió cruzándose de brazos.

-Qué tonta—dijo antes de soltar una carcajada. No podía ser mejor…

* * *

Salía uno junto al otro. Era tarde, bueno, si se consideraba que la cena aún no estaba terminada para las otras dos chicas. Ya estaban en el estacionamiento cuando la chica se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Saito al notarlo se volteó para verla con preocupación y sin entender.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó acercándose.

-Volveremos en la motocicleta, ¿cierto?—gruñó.

-Sí—respondió sin entender--¿Te molesta?—preguntó él.

-No me gusta viajar en esa cosa—dijo mirando hacia otro lado—Se me hace más que peligrosa—agregó mirándole de reojo.

-Exageras—dijo él acercándose para tomarla de la mano—Sabes que no dejaré que te pase nada, linda--dijo llevándola hacia la moto—Además, no hay otra forma de volver…

-Puedo caminar—amenazó.

-Ajá—se burló tomando ambos cascos y tendiéndole uno a ella—Hay que irnos que ya es tarde--.

-¿Prometes ir más lento que cuando veníamos?—preguntó ella desconfiada.

-Te lo juro—respondió él mostrando su mano y cerrando los ojos.

-Bien—murmuró Louise poniéndose el casco. Él la igualó y se subió seguido de la joven, quien al hacer contacto con el asiento se sujetó fuertemente del chico.

-Aún no arranco—se quejó él al ya sentir sus uñas.

-Por precaución—dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. El joven Hiraga soltó un bufido y encendió la motocicleta sintiendo como las manos de la chica se ceñían con más fuerza contra él, por lo tanto, sus uñas se clavaban con más fuerza. Ahí iban nuevamente…

* * *

Entraron a la casa lentamente, dándose cuenta que las otras dos chicas aún no llegaban. Saito dejó las llaves de la motocicleta en una de las tantas mesas que adornaban la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Louise ya se encontraba sacando lo que iba a ser la cena de los cuatro, pues con la motocicleta de transporte, ella ya no iba ni a la esquina. Se puso a revisar lo que faltaba y sacó una que otra cosa del refrigerador.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?—preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No, ya está todo—respondió mientras terminaba de cortar unas zanahorias.

-¿Segura?—preguntó levantando una ceja al ver los extraños cortes que hacía la chica.

-Sí—le gruñó dejando el cuchillo a un lado y echando la zanahoria en un recipiente para meterla nuevamente en el refrigerador.

-Aún es temprano—dijo él mirando al reloj que marcaba las nueve.

-Cómo digas—respondió ella saliendo—Yo ya me estoy preocupando por esas dos—añadió sentándose en el sillón.

-Saben cuidarse solas, ya están grandecitas—decía el chico caminando hacia ella—No te estés mortificando--.

-Lo sé, pero son mis amigas y no puedo dejar de sentir temor de que les suceda algo por mi culpa—explicaba juntando sus manos. El ojizaul se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo jalándola hacia él para abrazarla, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

-No les pasará nada—decía poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven.

-Pero…--.

-Shh, necesitas pensar en otra cosa—decía poniendo su dedo índice contra la boca de la chica, haciéndola callar al instante. Ella se sonrojó y él sonrió ante el tan tierno acto. Acercó su rostro y la beso en la punta de su nariz—Como en nosotros…

Sin darse cuenta el ambiente se volvió aún más denso y pesado. Sintieron como si el calor de la isla se hubiera colado por cada rincón abierto de la casa para rodearlos sólo a ellos. La chica intentó evitar la profunda mirada del joven, no queriendo volver a entrar en ese tema.

-¿Por qué me has evitado?—preguntó tomándola por el mentón—Hay algo que te inquieta y no me lo has dicho…--decía volviendo a hacer contacto visual entre ellos.

-Sí—dijo frunciendo el ceño--¿Quién es la joven con la que estás en la fotografía en tu sala?—preguntó bastante molesta. El chico abrió y cerró la boca, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a todas las direcciones, como buscando un brillo divino que le indicara las palabras correctas para explicarlo.

-Ella es, bueno, era mi novia—decía rascándose la cabeza—Cortamos unas semanas antes de que tú volvieras—añadió fijándose en el cambio de mirada de la pelirosa.

-¿Y si es así, por qué sigue esa foto allí?—cuestionó desconfiadamente.

-Me fui de viaje para reflexionar—respondió instantáneamente—De hecho el día en que nos encontramos, recién regresaba—añadió poniendo un semblante pensativo.

-¿Entonces, ya no sientes nada por ella?--.

-No—respondió sonriendo—Y no sé la verdad si con ella haya sentido algo tan profundo como cuando me encuentro contigo—murmuró tiernamente, acaparando instantáneamente la mirada de la chica.

-Saito…--susurró sintiendo nuevamente los alocados latidos de su corazón.

-Jamás pude olvidarte Louise—decía volviendo a abrazarla—Te amo—admitió ciñéndola más contra su cuerpo—Nunca dejé de hacerlo—agregó sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Sintió como la chica se tensaba momentáneamente y después temblaba en sus brazos--¿Louise?—preguntaba preocupado, separándola un poco de su cuerpo, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro completamente húmedo por las lágrimas de la joven Valliére—Louise…

-Saito, yo…--decía ella mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos—Tampoco he podido sacarte de mi mente—murmuraba derramando más lágrimas—Te sigo amando con la misma fuerza que cuando estábamos juntos—seguía mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchándose mutuamente. Cuando volvieron a verse a los ojos, ya no pudieron más contra la gran necesidad de tenerse nuevamente. Se besaron con anhelo, disfrutando lentamente del sabor de sus bocas, saboreando el aliento que tomaban en cada bocanada que lograban aspirar cuando cambiaban de posición. Las manos de ambos no pudieron quedarse quietas, comenzaron a pasearse por los hombros, espalda, brazos del contrario. Se fueron recostando contra el sillón, aún besándose y acariciándose mutuamente. Inesperadamente el chico se separó al ya sentir que las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la chica jadeando.

-No podemos seguir—dijo él sentándose.

-¿Cómo dices?—se quejó ella sentándose a su lado y tomándolo con ambas manos por el rostro, obligándola a verla--¿Estás hablando en serio?--.

-Esto no está bien—explicaba desviando la mirada—No quisiera que después te arrepintieras--.

-Eres un completo idiota—le regañó ella temblando de rabia—Mira, te lo diré sólo una maldita vez y quiero que me escuches bien—advertía volviendo a obligarlo a verla a los ojos—Te amo, y sólo contigo quiero compartir esto--.

-¿Estás segura?—preguntó sorprendido.

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida—respondió sinceramente mientras sonreía amorosamente.

-Entonces, sígueme—le dijo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó confundida.

-Tu primera vez no va a ser en un sillón—respondió con una amplia sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo; la chica tuvo un gran sonrojo y sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, más ya no había vuelta atrás. Ambos habían iniciado esto desde mucho antes, encendiendo nuevamente esa flama que hizo renacer su amor como un ave fénix. Con los nervios a flor de piel respondió a su sonrisa y lo siguió escaleras arriba, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y la sangre corriendo vertiginosamente por sus venas.

Sin saberlo, esa noche sería el punto clave hacia su nueva vida…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Continuará...**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Perdón! El Lunes andaba super apurada por los exámenes y ayer que quería publicarla, fanfiction no me dejó. ¡Perdón! Bueno, aquí la tienen.**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene escenas para mayores de 18, léanlas bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Cáp. 15: Una Noche**

**-**

La silenciosa casa parecía ser el marco perfecto para el hecho que estaba por desarrollarse en su interior. Arriba, la puerta ya había sido abierta y ambos jóvenes se encontraban recostados sobre la cama, él sobre ella, probando nuevamente sus labios mientras que sus manos buscaban desesperadamente la manera de quitarle la blusa que tenía encima. Frustrado por no encontrar una manera de sacársela sin romper el beso, la tomó por la parte baja y la levantó lo más que pudo, dejando expuesto el sujetador sin tirantes que la chica usaba. Perlado con encajes, tan inocente como arrebatador. Dejó los suaves labios de la chica para descender por su cuello y así, dejar respirar al fin a la chica, quien lo hacía a medias, pues los suspiros se escapaban una y otra vez de su boca. Sentía como el chico ya estaba besando su clavícula y se arqueó involuntariamente al sentir una de sus mano colarse bajo su falda.

-Saito…--suspiró entrecortadamente.

-¿Mmmm?—fue todo lo que contestó él, separándose milímetros de la piel que saboreaba. La joven sintió un escalofrío al sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su humedecido cuello y jadeó ahogadamente a lo que el joven sonrió, levantándose un poco, sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos para mirarla de frete--¿Qué sucede, Louise?—preguntó viéndola a penas mirarle, con su frente perlada en sudor y con las mejillas rojas.

-Estás demasiado vestido, ¿no?—preguntó ella sonriendo mientras se acomodaba un poco, jalando la camisa del chico hasta sacarla por su cabeza, dejando el torso al descubierto, justamente frente a ella—Mucho mejor—dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Aprovechando—murmuró el joven sacándole la blusa de tirantes rápidamente, dejándola al fin sólo con el sujetador.

-Atrevido—gruñó ella en broma mientras mordía su hombro desnudo.

-Mira quién lo dice—respondió él al sentir como ella lentamente descendía en su camino.

Ella no le contestó. Saito apretó los dientes y ahogó un gemido mientras sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a perder el control sobre sí mismo. No sabía como detener el camino que los labios de Louise trazaban a través de su cuerpo.

Las manos del muchacho temblaron cuando inconcientemente alcanzaron las piernas de la pelirrosa. Louise se congeló al sentir como las manos de Saito subían lentamente por sus muslos y sin detenerse se atrevían a llegar más lejos que antes. La respiración de Louise se agitó mientras tomaba las manos del ojiazul para evitar que siguieran avanzando.

-¿Con qué así quieres jugar?—la voz de la chica salió en un murmuro tan suave que a Saito se le hacía difícil adivinar lo que Louise planeaba hacer.

Las manos de Louise alcanzaron la cara de Saito y la acercaron a la suya con una velocidad tan grande que al chico no le dio tiempo ni de parpadear. Pero Las manos de la chica no se quedaron quietas y buscaron con desesperación su cabello; al encontrarlo jugaron con él mientras el muchacho daba pauta a seguir profundizando el beso. Y su autocontrol volvió a caer de golpe mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sábanas de la cama en un intento por tranquilizarse. Pero era inútil; ese beso y las manos de la chica alborotando más su peinado…

Un beso algo atrevido para su gusto, pero más bien apropiado para las acciones que sucederían después. Sus manos dejaron su cabello y se deslizaron con lentitud por su cuello y posteriormente por su ancha espalda mientras sus dedos trazaban una trayectoria deteniéndose ocurrentemente para acariciar la piel sobre la que se posaban.

Saito ya no podía respirar. El aire era espeso y le costaba trabajo inhalarlo sin respirar la fragancia de Louise que lo sofocaba aun más. Pero su corazón dejo de latir en el momento en el que las manos de Louise llegaron al cinturón de su pantalón, despojándole de él sin remordimientos.

De repente se sintió muy incómodo mientras la chica jugaba con su mente. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaban la tela de su pantalón que estaba posicionada sobre sus muslos pero eso lo volvía más ansioso, despertaba una inquietud en su interior; una necesidad de demostrarle a Louise cuanto cariño le tenía, obligándole a corresponder de una buena vez el beso que conectaba sus labios.

Con algo de impaciencia el chico cortó el beso para dirigir sus labios a la oreja de la chica y besarla con anhelo.

-Ya era hora—el murmullo de Louise le provocó a Saito una sensación de escalofríos que sólo lo incitó a desear más el contacto de su piel contra la de él. Sus brazos la estrecharon más contra el aumentando el calor en el ambiente.

En cuanto a ella, una especie de sensación sofocante de saborear la piel que le era bondadosamente expuesta frente a sus labios la invadía. El cuello de Saito estaba tentativamente cerca de su boca y reprimir el deseo de sentir esa piel con sus labios era demasiado para alguien como ella. Respiró su aroma mientras su boca acariciaba suavemente el cuello de Saito provocando que el joven dejara escapar un pequeño jadeo sobre que tensó a la chica quién reaccionó plasmando un beso tibio sobre la piel que quedó cerca de ella.

-No pierdes la oportunidad ¿verdad?—había algo en la voz de Saito. Su voz se escuchaba provocativa pero a la vez…¿sensual?

Louise quedó anonadada por la manera en que la voz del ojiazul la dejaba sin aliento; aun así no dejó de probar la piel del chico mientras su boca se deslizaba por su pecho de manera seductora.

Aprovechando que ahora tenía Saito a su meced se las arregló para cambiar posiciones con él de modo que ahora fuese el muchacho quien quedara abajo. Eso sin dejar de repasar la piel de sus labios sobre la piel que se exponía en el pecho de Saito, lo hacía de una manera tan inquietante que mantenía al chico suspirando entrecortadamente. Ella apenas se separó de él para mirar con detenimiento su rostro.

Los ojos de Saito reflejaban determinación, su cabello estaba revuelto y uno que otro mechón caía suavemente sobre su cara dándole un aspecto más sensual. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo intenso al igual que las mejillas de ella. Aun quedaba inocencia en sus acciones y el sonrojarse tanto era prueba de ello. Saito dejó escapar lentamente un suspiro al admirar las facciones de Louise tan cerca de él.

En cuanto a ella; el escucharlo suspirar le fascinaba. La animaba a intentar llegar más lejos; comprobar que tantos suspiros más le podía robar. Aun así, cedió cuando él se giró para dejarla sobre su espalda y cortar el control adicional que le daba el estar ella sobre él, obligándole a ella a regresar a su cuello.

Las manos del chico ya no se podían quedar quietas y jugaban a recorrer la piel de la chica provocando que ella soltara suspiros suaves y tiernos contra su piel. Además Saito podía sentir como Louise sonreía contra su cuello.

Su mano izquierda comenzó a tocar el borde del sujetador de la chica con las intenciones de deshacerse de él; la derecha alcanzaba su cadera y bajaba lentamente la falda mientras acariciaba la piel que se atravesaba en la trayectoria de su mano. Mientras, sus labios bajaban por su cuello y se detenían antes de llegar a su pecho.

-Saito…espera…no debes—Louise intercalaba las palabras con jadeos que no podía retener. Pero Saito no se detuvo.

-¡Saito!—colocó ambas manos sobre la cara del muchacho y lo empujó suavemente con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Saito podía sentir como sus brazos temblaban mientras con trabajos lograban separarle de su piel.

-¿Quieres decir que no está bien?—Saito preguntó con voz seria al mismo tiempo en que tomaba uno de los brazos de Louise y lo retiraba de su cara con delicadeza. Los ojos rosados de Louise miraron a Saito como si quisieran resistirse a la mirada sensual que aquellos tiernos ojos azules le dedicaban.

-No, no es eso…no quise decir eso…es sólo que—Saito no dejó que Louise terminara la oración porque ya había capturado sus labios con los de ella al mismo tiempo que el contacto entre sus cuerpos aumentaba de manera peligrosa.

-Saito…por favor…escúchame—Louise murmuraba entre besos palabras que Saito apenas alcanzaba a captar. –¡Saito!…escúchame por favor—fue una súplica casi inaudible que detuvo a Saito de inmediato.

-Lo siento, si prefieres me detendré, no seguiré si no quieres—Saito rezaba por dentro que Louise no quisiera que todo eso terminara así, pero si se sentía insegura no había nada por hacer.

-No, definitivamente no es eso, ya te dije que yo también lo deseo, es sólo que…te estás moviendo demasiado rápido y yo—A la luz de la luna que se alcanzaba a colar por la ventana de la habitación Louise lucía demasiado hermosa lo que hacía que Saito se impacientara por hacerla suya.-T-te amo…p-pero no vayas tan rápido…e-es casi c-como si estuvieras desesperado por demostrarme algo—Louise tartamudeaba mientras su voz se escuchaba increíblemente inocente.

Algo cambiaba en la atmósfera de la habitación. Todo para ellos se detuvo, Louise comenzó a ver a través de los ojos azules de su Saito…ese brillo que los inundaba era tan puro que Louise recordó la primera vez que vio a través de esos orbes azules. Recordó que brillaban con la misma luz que en esos momentos. Esos ojos que la cautivaron desde el primer instante y le robaron el aliento. Pero era joven orgullosa y nunca lo admitiría…o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Un sonido proveniente del buró que se encontraba junto a la cama les hizo cortar la unión que sus ojos formaban entre miradas. Louise inmediatamente estiró el brazo y tomó el pequeño teléfono entre sus dedos. Pero Saito la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera acercar el aparato a su oído.

-Esta vez no permitiré que esto termine así—mientras hablaba Saito apagó el aparato y lo dejó sobre la mesa. -Incluso si nunca vuelves a decirme que me amas no me importa…no necesito adivinar que es lo que significan estos sentimientos, siempre lo he sabido, desde aquel día en que apareciste en mi vida…lo que siento no puede ser otra cosa—Saito escondía su mirada con su cabello pero Louise pudo distinguir en sus ojos que él no dejaba de ser sincero.

-Saito—

-Te amo—

-¿Eh?—

-Quise decir que estoy loco por ti, te amo demasiado como para volverme a alejar de ti; no puedo…no puedo soportar la idea de estar alejado de ti, no sé como lo logré la última vez—Saito no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que cayeron por sus ojos.

-Saito—Louise miró al chico –Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti—.

-Louise ¿Quieres seguir con esto?—Saito fue muy directo, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a hacer un movimiento que la incomodara. Louise asintió mientras se sonrojaba un poco. –Nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que te incomodara o desagradara—Saito la tomó de la cintura con sutileza.

-Saito—los ojos de Louise brillaban con ternura. Las manos de Louise se posicionaron sobre el pantalón de Saito con la intención de quitárselo, pero la duda invadió sus acciones.

Saito alcanzó las manos de Louise con las suyas y le ayudó a despojarle de la prenda que se añadió al montón de ropa de la que se habían logrado deshacer. Posteriormente Louise guió las manos del chico por sus caderas ayudándole a desprenderle de la falda. De ahí las manos de Saito guiadas por las de Louise comenzaron a recorrer las curvas que le brindaba el cuerpo de la chica.

Su mirada se enfocó en ella y ansioso por probar de nuevo sus labios le retiró fleco que le cubría los ojos y la besó mientras posicionaba una de sus manos en su mentón y con la otra se recargaba sobre la cama. Louise estaba estupefacta por la ternura que ahora demostraba en sus acciones, ya no eran bruscas y desesperadas; sino sutiles e inocentes, por lo mismo sin cerrar los ojos miró el rostro del chico tan cerca del suyo, ese rostro que siempre había ansiado volver a ver, lleno de esa inocencia que tanto le gustaba ver en él. Después de un rato de admirar a la persona de la que se había enamorado. Las manos del chico se las arreglaron para llegar hasta su espalda y entonces con la ayuda de las manos de ella se deshizo del sujetador dejando la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica descubierto

En un principio desvió la mirada y se sonrojó tanto que era imposible no notarlo.

-¿En que piensas "pequeño pervertido"?—Louise rió suavemente al ver la reacción tan inocente por parte de Saito.

-Es sólo que…en este tiempo has cambiado bastante, eres más bella de lo que recordaba—dijo Saito acercándose a la cara de Louise.

-¿No será sólo tu imaginación por estar tanto tiempo sin mí?—preguntó Louise rodeando a Saito por el torso.

-No dudo que pueda ser eso—contestó el chico abrazándola con fuerza sintiendo el pecho de la chica presionarse contra el de él.

En esos momentos Louise se percató de que Saito también había cambiado bastante. En sus brazos se sentía tan protegida y segura. Su espalda ahora era mucho más amplia y firme que como ella la solía recordar.

Con un tibio abrazo Saito comenzó a marcar el paso que seguiría a continuación procurando no avanzar rápido para no incomodar a Louise.

Las manos de Saito temblaron incontrolablemente cuando alcanzaron el borde de la última pieza de ropa que llevaba la chica.

-No tienes porque estar nervioso Saito—dijo ella mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello del muchacho.

-No es eso, es sólo que…ya llegamos tan lejos y sería una lástima parar aquí, sé que tu también habías estado esperando ese momento pero—Saito no concluyó la oración porque Louise puso el dedo índice sobre los labios.

-Cállate tontito—el silenció que invadía la habitación fue llenado por el relajante sonido de las olas de mar rompiéndose en la costa que estaba justo afuera de la casa. Mientras ella con su mano limpió el sudor que surcaba la frente del muchacho. Sus manos comenzaron a familiarizarse con el pecho del chico mientras que estas bajaban lentamente desde sus hombros hasta su abdomen, robándole suspiros y jadeos al muchacho. Se detuvo cuando la punta de sus dedos rozaron el borde de la última pieza de ropa interior que él vestía. Sin atreverse a bajar más la caricia dirigió su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con la de él.

Se podía ver reflejada en ese par de lagunas azules, viéndose totalmente desarreglada, perlada en sudor y sonrojada hasta su límite. A pesar de estar completamente segura de esto, no podía evitar tener ese nervio de quitarle esa prenda que quedaba; con tan sólo pensarlo su pequeño cuerpo se llenaba de temblores que inconcientemente alertaban al chico acerca de su duda interna.

-¿Pasa algo?—preguntó mientras posaba su frente contra la de ella.

-No—respondió ella parpadeando instantáneamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos para volver a verlo, pero sus ojos aún mostraban esa inquietud. Tragó saliva y el chico la tomó por el mentón antes de besarla lentamente y sus manos que antes descansaban en sus caderas, fueron subiendo por su abdomen hasta tocar levemente el inicio de sus pechos.

-Sa…Sa….Saito—gemía ella rompiendo instantáneamente el beso. El chico sonrió para sus adentros mientras que con ambas manos sujetaba tiernamente el par de montículos de piel de la chica, y sus labios descendían lentamente por su cuello, teniendo sólo una meta en mente. Su lengua pasó en medio de ambos senos, provocando que la pelirosa se arqueara completamente, mientras que abrazaba al chico y soltaba una exclamación de placer. Una de sus manos abarcó completamente el pecho, mientras que con su boca, apresaba tiernamente el pequeño pezón--¡¡Saito!!—gritó ella abriendo los ojos por completo y jadeando incontrolablemente. El joven se separó un poco de ella, sonrió brevemente antes de soplar contra el humedecido botón, provocándole un escalofrío seguido de una oleada de placer a la chica que se retorcía bajo el fornido cuerpo del heredero Hiraga.

-¿Sí, Louise?—preguntó cómplice, mientras subía un poco la mirada, sólo para encontrarse por ese par de ojos rosáceos, suplicantes y totalmente cegados por el deseo. Intentó acercarse para besarla, más nunca contó con que ella lo sujetaría firmemente por el cuello, jalándolo hacia ella para besarlo fieramente, a la vez que no tan inconcientemente, rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas, provocando roces entre sus intimidades. Aprovechando la provocativa posición, logró volver a ponerse sobre él y esta vez, procurar quedarse allí hasta obtener lo deseado. Se separó bruscamente de él, para sin rodeos posar sus manos sobre sus abdominales y acercarse lo suficiente como para pasar sus besos por todo su torso, intentando memorizar cada pequeño detalle de ese pecho en el que tantas veces se ha encontrado cobijada. Por otro lado el joven había salido más que beneficiado ante esta nueva posición, ya que pudo apreciar el delicado cuerpo de Louise desde otro punto de vista. El sentir las manos de ella descender era una dulce tortura, cada milímetro recorrido era una porción de su cordura que lentamente se iba a la basura. Cuando el resorte de su ropa interior ya estaba entre sus manos y era lentamente levantado, todo congruente en su mente explotó. Se irguió completamente, dejándola a ella sentada entre sus piernas y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra ante la reacción.

-Suficiente—gruñó él mientras la besaba nuevamente y sus manos descendían hasta sujetarse firmemente del trasero de la chica y acariciar a sus anchas. Notó el pequeño adorno que estaba sujeto en ambos lados y sonrió entre dientes al descubrir que bajo este, estaba el broche que volvían la prenda aún más sencilla de quitar. Sujetando un minúsculo listón hizo a un lado el adorno y moviendo un poco el broche lo consiguió; repitió el mismo movimiento del otro lado y la prenda cedió, quedando entre ambos y dejando al fin a la pelirosa desnuda justo frente a él. Sin despegar sus labios de los de ella la tumbó sobre la cama, y prácticamente lanzó las bragas al piso e instintivamente su cuerpo se friccionó contra el de ella, arrancándoles jadeos ahogados a ambos.

Inesperadamente se separó de ella y salió de la cama, perdiéndose casi completamente entre las sombras. Louise se medio enderezó para buscarlo, pero en segundos ya estaba de vuelta, sólo que había algo que faltaba… Un fulminante sonrojo cubrió el antaño pálido rostro de la joven y cerró los ojos rápidamente a la vez que soltaba un chillido. Él sonrió entre enternecido, avergonzado y burlón al verla. Se acercó y se posesionó nuevamente sobre ella, más esta vez no se pudo mover o no se atrevía. Ya no había nada que les impidiera concretar el acto. Y tal vez eso era lo que más les aterraba. Ahora se sentían plenamente, cada detalle, cada curva, cada músculo; más el pudor podía más que el morbo y no se atrevían a separarse para verse completamente. La chica seguía con los ojos cerrados y él la miraba esperando a que ella cediera por su cuenta, aunque su paciencia no estaba de su parte. Acercó su mano y acarició la mejilla de ella con la yema de los dedos.

-Louise—murmuró con voz aterciopelada.

-Saito—respondió abriendo los ojos, mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas.

Un beso tierno, las firmes manos de él separando las delgadas piernas de ella, un par de ansiosos corazones latiendo al unísono. Una última mirada para darse confianza y después, nada, sólo un quejido que rompe el aire. La chica se abraza a él, sintiendo las punzadas de dolor recorriéndole y sus ojos escocer ante el sentimiento. Él corresponde al comprender lo que ella siente: topa con la barrera que le indica la pureza de la pelirosa y no puede evitar sentir esa felicidad recorrerle al saber que es el primer hombre que la ha tocado y que, jurando por el apellido de su familia, será el único que lo hará. Toma una bocanada de aire, antes de arremeter con fuerza, rompiendo esa frágil oposición y provocando un grito de dolor a la joven, que ante su desesperación, clava sus uñas en su espalda, más no le da importancia. La escucha sollozar contra su oído; le duele escucharla llorar e intenta calmarla, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos y murmurando tiernas palabras contra su oreja. Se ha quedado quieto, esperando a que ella se acostumbre al intruso que ahora ha invadido su cuerpo.

La joven ha logrado aplacar sus doloridos sollozos para buscar la comodidad de su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas, más sólo recibiendo punzadas de dolor, obligándole a ahogar quejidos. Él por su parte, comienza un lento contoneo, esperando que así la chica se acople mejor a su cuerpo; los segundos pasan y es entonces, cuando escucha como ella gime contra su oído. Con eso le basta para poder dar rienda suelta a sus movimientos para conseguir nuevamente ese arranque de placer que a Louise recorrió momentos antes. Quiere volverla a escuchar exclamar su nombre al llegar al éxtasis.

_Más, Más, Más…_

La mente de Louise se repetía una y otra vez la monosílaba. Buscando los anhelado, comenzó a moverse al compás con él, rodeándole con las piernas la cadera y haciendo así más profunda la penetración.

_Más, Más, Más…_

Él correspondió, moviéndose con frenesí contra a ella, jadeando sobre su clavícula.

_Más, Más, Más…_

La sangre corría vertiginosamente por sus venas, el calor les abrumaba los sentidos, sus alientos se mezclaban con cada exhalación y el sudor perlaba ambos cuerpos unidos.

_Más, Más, Más…_

Una fina línea los mantenía aún en el mundo de la conciencia. Una flama que aumentaba, amenazando con provocar una explosión. Lo sentían, el tiempo cedía, la presión aumentaba, el aire faltaba….

_Más…_

Una luz cegadora cubrió ambas mentes; se sintieron caer en el vacío a la vez que ambos cuerpos se tensaban por completo. Soltaron un grito al mismo tiempo, exclamando el nombre de ese ser amado que se encontraba a su lado. Habían llegado al clímax, los dos…

_Juntos._

El cuerpo de Saito cayó sobre ella, totalmente agotado y respirando entrecortadamente. Notando que la joven pelirosa tenía problemas para inhalar aire, se levantó, dejándose caer la lado de ella para mirarla de costado. Sonrió mientras buscaba tanteando en la oscuridad la sábana, que al igual que la colcha habían sido desplazadas al borde inferior de la cama. Al encontrarla, la extendió sobre ambos, cubriéndose con ella para después girarse y abrazar a su amada pelirosa, quien al parecer ya se había tranquilizado.

-No sabes cuanto te amo—decía él besándola en la mejilla. Ella sonrió mientras se acurrucaba mejor contra su pecho y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

-Dímelo—murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio.

-No existen palabras para explicarlo, mi niña—respondió mientras la miraba a los ojos. De todas las respuestas existentes, esa fue la mejor. Sonrió para él, antes de que un bostezo la dominara, provocándole una tierna risa al muchacho.

-Perdón—se disculpó ante el acto.

-No importa, estás cansada—decía acunándola contra sí—Te mereces un buen descanso--.

Lo miró y asintió—Tú también estás cansado—le recriminaba sonriendo con picardía mientras miraba como sus ojos azules luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

-Sí, pero tengo miedo de dormir, pues temo que al despertar, todo haya sido un sueño—admitía.

-No me iré de tu lado—decía ella dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-Gracias—agradeció mientras se recargaba contra su cabeza—Duerme, mañana necesitarás todas tus energías—pedía mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

-¿Para qué?—preguntó inocentemente.

-Quiero segunda ronda, preciosa—murmuró provocativamente contra su oído, antes de apresar el lóbulo en sus labios.

-¡Saito!—se quejó mirándolo con reproche—Eres un pervertido—añadió girándose y separándose de él.

-Hey, no, no, perdón, fue una broma, no te enojes—rogaba acercándose a ella y buscando volver a tenerla en sus brazos—Perdóname…--imploró abrazándola. Louise sonrió complacida y se giró para verlo.

-Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo—respondió acomodándose contra él—Pero si vuelves a decir eso, te prometo que no complacerás tus deseos por dolorosas razones—gruñó molesta.

-¿Acaso tú no quieres?—preguntó pícaro. Los colores se le subieron a la chica a la cabeza y las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta—Ves, no soy el único pervertido…--.

-Cállate—bufó mientras cerraba los ojos aún sonrojada. Se rió levemente antes de también cerrar los ojos y ceñir más firmemente a la pelirosa contra él para así, irse juntos al mundo de los sueños y esperar para ver qué les traería el nuevo día que ya había iniciado…

-

-

-

_**Continuará….**_

**_¡Gracias!_**

**_atte: TanInu_**

**_((((REVIEWS))))_**


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**¡Hola! Este capítulo podríamos considerarlo relleno. Está prácticamente centrado en el pobre y atormentado de Saito cuando por cuarta vez los interrumpen. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 16: Pesadilla**

La besaba anhelantemente, había escuchado su declaración y también que iba demasiado rápido. ¿Pero como no iba a ir rápido si iba a ser suya?. Demonios, eso era ilógico, pero por Louise debía de tranquilizarse o ella terminaría por arrepentirse. Inhaló aire y sintió como entre ellos se formó una comunicación visual.

Un sonido proveniente del buró que se encontraba junto a la cama les hizo cortar la unión que sus ojos formaban entre miradas. Louise estiró el brazo y tomó el pequeño aparato entre sus dedos y miró el número que allí marcaba. El chico se acercó a ella, dispuesto a quitárselo, más nunca imaginó que ella saldría de la cama para contestar, haciéndole caer de boca contra el colchón. Escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerraba con fuerza y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos prácticamente se llenaron de lágrimas y se enderezó sin quitar la vista de la puerta blanca. ¡No podía estar pasándole esto! Ya era la maldita tercera vez que el celular le arruinaba el momento… ¡Y qué momento! Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sacudió el cabello con desesperación mientras maldecía a su suerte. Escuchó como el seguro cedía y ella salía del baño con la mirada totalmente fuera de ambiente.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó al verla meterse nuevamente en la cama.

-No sé, al contestar colgaron—gruñó mientras se cubría con la sábana y girarse para darle la espalda a él, por lo tanto no notó la cara demoníaca que él puso al escuchar eso—Buenas noches, Saito—añadió cerrando los ojos.

La mente del chico comenzó a trabajar otra vez ante esas palabras…

Un minuto, ¿¡Qué dijo!? Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y se acercó a ella totalmente anonadado.

-Louise, ¿de qué estás hablando?—preguntaba sin creérselo.

-Tengo sueño, así que ya duérmete—pidió acomodándose contra la almohada.

-Pe-Pe-Pero…--suplicaba.

-Nada de peros, ya duérmete—ordenó alejándose de él. Fue como una patada en….su orgullo. Bien, todo estaba perfecto. De nueva cuenta lo dejaba con las hormonas revueltas, completamente deseoso y excitado y lo que es peor, no había forma de que siguieran con esto. Si ella decía no… era no. Se lanzó contra la almohada y echando maldiciones miró que en el buró al lado de la chica estaba el objeto de la discordia entre ellos. Sus ojos radiaron una sed homicida y se levantó como un resorte. Ignorando totalmente cuantas veces tropezó con zapatos o ropa logró llegar para quedar frente a frente con su terrible enemigo. Apretando los puños lo tomó y comenzó a maldecirlo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Ella no se quejaría si ese pequeño aparatito desaparecía misteriosamente. Abrió con cuidado el ventanal, miró por última vez al celular y con una maligna sonrisa, lo dejó caer. Se sacudió las manos, cerró el ventanal y las cortinas; se quitó los pantalones y se metió a la cama aún sabiendo que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

* * *

El sol se colaba por entre las cortinas, haciendo hermosos ases de luces que le daban directamente en la cara. Se giró maldiciendo, más aquel minúsculo movimiento y acto, le provocaron perder su tan hermosamente pervertido sueño y obligarlo a abrir los ojos. Miró el techo con molestia y suspiró. Se giró para ver a su durmiente acompañante, cosa que no se le cumplió, más ella no se encontraba allí. Asustado se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño, lugar que también se encontraba vacío. Con la preocupación hasta la cabeza bajó corriendo las escaleras y…

-¡¡Louise!!—gritó mirando hacia el comedor, encontrándose con un par de anonadadas miradas. El tenedor que tenía Kirche en la mano cayó hasta golpear el plato, el libro de Tabitha cayó sobre la mesa provocando un golpe seco; las bocas de ambas se abrieron levemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Él parpadeó y se giró al escuchar un ruido tras él y vio a Louise salir de la cocina con una bandeja, la cual cayó completamente al piso tirando todo lo que traía encima y la chica adquirió las mismas facciones que sus amigas--¿Qué…?—comenzaba a decir.

-¡¡Saito, cúbrete!!—exclamó la pelirosa lanzándole lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, y para mejorar la suerte del muchacho, se trataba de un jarrón. La razón era muy simple: el joven Hiraga había bajado sólo usando sus bóxers, pero gracias al movimiento al dormir y su alocada carrera, se habían deslizado un poquito abajo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación y bueno, las inquilinas tienen bastante de esta.

-¡Perdón!—gritó ya recuperado y regresando arriba.

De acuerdo, había iniciado el día con el pie izquierdo.

* * *

Pasaba del medio día y se encontraba solo en el comedor. Louise se encontraba arriba alistándose al igual que Kirche y Tabitha. Iban a salir las tres juntas de compras y si no quería terminar de cargador, tenía que ingeniárselas para pasar la tarde. Bufó mientras acomodaba un nuevo palillo y terminar así la figura que desde hace más de media hora se encontraba haciendo. Las escuchó a las tres bajar hablando entre ellas y suspiró.

-Saito—dijo Louise acercándose--¿No has visto mi celular?—preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-No desde anoche—respondió naturalmente. Ella frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Bueno, nos vamos--decía girándose—Nos llevamos el Jeep, si necesitas algo, llama al celular de Kirche—avisaba— ¿Y podrías buscar mi celular, por favor?—pidió sonriéndole a lo que él asintió—Gracias y cuídate—finalizó tomando las llaves y saliendo, dejándolo solo con su aburrición. El chico miró a su alrededor y se levantó para buscar algo con qué entretenerse. Podía salir a dar una vuelta con la motocicleta, pero si llegaba después que ellas se ganaría una reprimenda por parte de la pelirosa. Podría buscar el dichosos celular como ella le había pedido… pero para destrozarlo si no lo había hecho gracias a la caída. Sonrió ante la idea y con ese gesto salió de la casa y se dispuso a buscar.

El sol lo deslumbró de golpe, el mar resplandecía ante el brillo del astro y el cálido viento mecía las palmeras que se hallaban afuera. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y se quitó las sandalias que traía para así, descalzo, comenzar a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio del aparato. Después de diez minutos de búsqueda llegó a la conclusión de que la marea se lo había llevado. Complacido regresó para ir a servirse un poco de limonada.

-Todo está perfecto—decía yéndose para sentarse en el sillón—Ya no hay nada que nos interrumpa—murmuraba comenzando a idear una estrategia—En cuanto llegue Louise, comemos, saco de la casa a Kirche y a Tabitha, no sé, tal vez las mande a escalar alguna montaña—gruñía dejando el vaso sobre la mesa—Y cuando estemos solos…--añadía sonriendo pervertidamente—No habrá interrupción ni escapatoria ¡esta noche Louise será mía!—finalizó antes de estallar en una carcajada casi maniática. Las olas chocaron contra las rocas y una solitaria ave surcó el cielo…

* * *

-¿Saito?—preguntaba la pelirosa entrando. Habían tardado más de lo esperado, ya era de noche. Kirche y Tabitha nuevamente se habían llevado el Jeep, pues querían seguir recorriendo el recién descubierto centro comercial, pero ella estaba preocupada por el ojiazul. Tragó saliva mientras se movía para encender la luz--¿Saito?—preguntaba nerviosa.

Las luces se encendieron y observó que recargado contra el marco de la cocina se hallaba él, mirándola seductoramente y con usando una camisa blanca, totalmente desabrochada y sus cabellos húmedos se pegaban en su cuello. A la distancia pudo ver las gotas descender desde su cabello para bajar por su cuello y perderse en su fornido pecho. Parpadeó lentamente para intentar sacarse a sí misma de ese embrujo que el muchacho le había impuesto.

-Al fin llegas, Louise—decía él con voz grave y aterciopelada—Te estaba esperando—añadió enderezándose para acercarse a ella, con sigilosos movimientos, como los de un depredador que asecha a su indefensa presa.

-Yo, este, perdón por tardar tanto—se excusaba mientras esquivaba esa mirada--¿Ya comiste?—preguntó intentando cambiar el tema y tranquilizarse.

-Sí, pero aún tengo hambre—respondió jalándola hacia él, provocando un leve choque entre sus cuerpos—Tengo antojo de ti—gruñó contra su oído antes de besar su cuello.

-Saito, ¿que-qué haces?—preguntaba jadeando y luchando contra las sensaciones que él le hacía experimentar.

-Saciando mi hambre, preciosa—dijo mordisqueando su oído—Te deseo, y esta vez no me vas a dejar así—amenazó pasando sus manos por su espalda.

-Pero—intentó decir ella, más fue detenida por los hambrientos labios del chico.

-Lo que sea, no me importa—gruñó mientras la empujaba hacia el sillón—Esta noche serás mía—murmuraba fieramente. Justo cuando estaban a punto de caer sobre el sillón, un extraño y lejano sonido pareció resonar dentro de la casa. Se detuvieron en seco y la joven pelirosa se separó de él.

-¿Qué es eso?—preguntó asustada.

-Parece una canción—murmuró sin comprender. Guardaron silencio para escuchar mejor de lo que se trataba; segundos pasaron y…

-¡Ah!—exclamó ella antes de salir corriendo para buscar el causante del sonido.

-¡No, Louise, puede ser peligroso!—gritó él persiguiéndola, más la puerta trasera que antes había sido abierta bruscamente por ella le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo caer--¡Louise!—exclamó comenzando a pararse cuando ella apareció frente a él, con la mirada iluminada mientras veía algo que traía en las manos—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¡No lo vas a creer!—exclamaba ella hincándose para estar a su altura--¡Es mi celular!—dijo enseñándoselo. Los ojos azules de él se abrieron de pavor al ver el dichoso objeto. Estaba apagado, por lo tanto podría ya no encender más. Aún existía una esperanza…--Espero que aún sirva—decía ella apretando un botón.

_No, no, no…_

Una luz golpeó el rostro de ella a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en su boca. Los ojos del chico perdieron brillo y una ira indescriptible dominó su ser con fuerza al escuchar como ella gritaba un simple…

-¡Aún funciona!—decía victoriosa abrazando el aparato—Me pregunto que haría allí…

-¿Dónde se encontraba?—preguntaba él con la mandíbula tensa.

-Sobre unas bolsas—dijo ella como si nada.

¡Maldita sea! Debieron de amortiguar la caída…¡Ah! ¡No, no, no! Sus manos temblaron, sus dientes castañeaban y su mirada se ensombrecía bajo su fleco. Ella se levantó sonriente.

-Aprovecharé para hacer una llamada—decía saliendo de la cocina, dejándolo a él prácticamente como un espectro oscuro que está a punto de colapsar.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!—gritó él llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y soltar toda su frustración. Era definitivo, odiaba los celulares--¡Demonios, demonios, maldita sea!—seguía mientras se jalaba el cabello--¡Estúpida porquería!—agregó en un nuevo grito--¡Es la cuarta vez que nos interrumpe, la destruiré, juro que la destruiré, no quedarán rastros de ella, juro que lo haré o dejaré de llamarme…!--.

-¡Saito, cállate!—exclamó Louise desde la sala con voz molesta.

-¡Ahhhh!—volvió a gritar antes de dejarse caer rendido sobre el mosaico frío que recubría el piso de la cocina…

* * *

-¡Ahhh!—gritó levantándose de golpe, jadeando y sudando. Inhaló rápidamente aire y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Saito, ¿qué pasa?—preguntaba Louise a su lado, quien también se sentaba, cubriéndose su pecho desnudo con la delgada sábana--¿Estás bien?—preguntó acercando su mano y tocar su mejilla para hacerlo reaccionar. Él giró la mirada y la vio casi desnuda ante él y encontró la respuesta rápidamente.

Una pesadilla, había sido una maldita pesadilla.

Se dejó caer totalmente cansado y respiró hondamente. Ella se recargó sobre su hombro, y él la rodeó, acostándose lo más juntos posible nuevamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—repitió preocupada.

-Sí, todo fue una pesadilla—explicó mirándola tiernamente—Tranquila, vuelve a dormir—pidió mientras la acunaba nuevamente entre sus brazos. Ella sonrió y como si hubiera sido una orden, se dejó llevar a los brazos de Morfeo. Él, por su parte, se acomodó mejor levantando un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada y al hacerlo, su mirada se giró involuntariamente hacia el buró y allí lo vio. El celular…

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su pulso tembló, más luego recordó que todo había sido una pesadilla y si más lo recordaba, lo había apagado para impedir una interrupción. Más aún le quedaba la duda de quién le había llamado a tan altas horas de la noche. Frunció el ceño mientras se ponía en propósito averiguar de una u otra manera, quién le había llamado a Louise.

**-**

**-**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS))))**


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 17: Dudas**

Se movió inquieto entre las sábanas. Algo dentro de él le indicaba que despertara, más estaba tan cómodo que se negaba rotundamente a salir de ese descanso de ensueño. Se giró y estiro un poco su brazo para sentir a su compañera, más su deseo no se realizó al sentir el vacío. Abrió automáticamente los ojos asustado; comenzó a buscar a la chica, usando la vaga luz que traspasaba las cortinas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cama, ella salió del baño, siendo cubierta por una toalla y con su cabello totalmente húmedo. Se tranquilizó momentáneamente, antes de que su corazón diera un vuelco y comenzara a latir alocadamente. Sus labios se separaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Ella al enfocarlo se sonrojó igualmente pero luego sonrió y siguió con su camino, abriendo el ropero para sacar su ropa.

-Buenos días—dijo sin mirarlo.

-Buenos días, linda—respondió mirando su melena rosada escurrir; las gotas descendían por su descubierta espalda para luego perderse en la toalla.--¿Descansaste?—preguntó fingiendo inocencia en la pregunta.

-Sí—dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

-Me alegro—murmuró el chico sonriendo ampliamente--¿Qué haces?—preguntó al verla dirigirse nuevamente hacia el baño.

-Me voy a cambiar—respondió deteniéndose para verlo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces aquí?—cuestionó sonriendo a lo que ella se sonrojó—Como si hubiera algo que no hubiera visto ya—agregó con orgullo. Escuchó como ella bufaba un "idiota" y cerraba la puerta, dejándole solo nuevamente y a la espera de ella, pues además de una disculpa, se merecía su beso de los buenos días y si tenía suerte, tal vez algo más.

* * *

-Buenos días—decía Kirche son tono de suspicacia--¿Qué hicieron toda la tarde y noche como para no haber ni terminado la cena, eh?—preguntó recargándose en su mano mientras los veía a ambos; quienes se habían quedado paralizados en el inicio de las escaleras—Tuvimos que ir a cenar a otro lugar—agregó suspirando, alivianando la situación.

-Salimos…--dijo Louise entrando a la cocina y evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-Oh—fue todo lo que dijo mientras le daba una mordida a un pan tostado--¿Y a qué hora volvieron, que ni los oímos?—arremetió sonriendo.

-No te interesa—gruñó la pelirosa sentándose frente a ella con un plato de fruta ya servido--¿No vienes, Saito?—preguntó al verlo aún medio paralizado.

-Eh, sí, en un momento—respondió caminando hacia la cocina y también servirse fruta.

-¿Cuidando la línea?—se burlaba Kirche al verlos comer sólo fruta.

-Cállate—bufó la chica tomando otro bocado. La escuchó reír por lo bajo e infló las mejillas más molesta de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Tu brazo—dijo de repente Tabitha mirándola. La pelirosa dio un brinco ante el comentario y se fijó. No vio nada raro--¿Ya cicatrizaron las heridas?—preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Eso parece—respondió notando cómo quedaban algunas marcas--¡Qué bien!—exclamó revisando donde se encontraban todas las heridas.

-¿Haremos algo hoy?—preguntó Kirche mirándolos.

-No—respondió Louise--¿Tienes algún plan?--.

-Algo así—respondió levantándose. Una especie de cancioncita resonó en la habitación y un tenedor se deslizó de la mano del joven Hiraga. Tragó saliva mientras miraba a la chica de al lado, que sacaba de sus ropas su celular y rápidamente leía el mensaje.

-¿Quién es?—preguntó el chico mirando el aparato.

-Un amigo—fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse en pie y salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose al jardín, dejándolos a todos extrañados. Saito se giró hacia las chicas, pidiendo alguna explicación, más ellas negaron.

-No sé de quién se pueda tratar—dijo Kirche levantando los hombros. El ojiazul se giró hacia la puerta y bajo la mesa apretó los puños ante esa extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Apretó la mandíbula y se puso en pie. No le agradaba nada eso del "amigo" y que ella se fuera para contestar. Frunció el ceño mientras subía las escaleras. Tenían que hablar sobre eso, en cuanto dejara el aparato, hablarían…

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el desayuno y no habían intercambiado ningún tipo de palabra. Ella estaba en la habitación arreglando una que otra cosa relacionada con su familia y él estaba afuera, mirando las olas romper en la orilla. Necesitaba saber quién había sido la persona que le había llamado al celular en la mañana. Frunció el ceño y se levantó, dispuesto a aclarar las cosas. Subió en silencio las escaleras y con cautela se recargó en la puerta, esperando escuchar algo de la chica. Estaba todo en total silencio. Acercó su mano a la perilla y la giró, haciendo crujir la madrea bajo sus pies y asomó su cabeza, encontrándose con la pelirosa sentada sobre la cama, con el cabello recogido en una alta coleta y escribiendo algo en la laptop.

-¿Qué haces?—preguntó fingiendo poco interés.

-Anotaciones, revisión de las cuentas de la familia e intentando hacer contacto con mis hermanas—explicó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Oh—fue todo lo que pudo decir, sentándose a su lado y notando el celular en la almohada contigua. Hizo una mueca--¿Quién te llamó hace rato?--.

-Un amigo, ya te lo dije—contestó apenas despegando la mirada del trabajo.

-Ese amigo ha de tener nombre, ¿no?—gruñó molesto por su frialdad a la hora de contestar. La escuchó suspirar, la vio cerrar los ojos con frustración y cerrar la laptop bruscamente para verlo de frente.

-¡Qué insinúas, Saito!—chilló muy molesta. El retrocedió en la cama, regañándose a sí mismo por lo antes dicho.

-Nada, sólo que, habíamos quedado que nada de secretos—murmuró entre tartamudeos. Ella no contestó y sin decir palabra alguna, irse al baño provocando nuevamente la molestia en el joven. Frunció el ceño y ya estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para volver a interrogarla de frente, cuando notó que había dejado el molesto aparatito. Sonrió, lo tomó y salió de allí como si nada. Averiguaría todo de una forma u otra.

* * *

Miró con cautela la planta baja, fijándose de que no hubiera nadie. Demasiado silencio. Tal vez las chicas hubieran salido. Bajó las pocas escaleras que le faltaban y comenzó a buscar el perfecto lugar para revisar el celular. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que dentro de la casa no sería buena idea; en cuanto Louise se diera cuenta de la ausencia del aparato, gritaría y lo primero que haría sería buscarlo en la planta baja y para entonces, ya debería haber revisado todo y aclarado todas sus dudas. Se metió en la cocina para salir y sentarse en una silla, lo más cercana a la puerta. Tomó un bocado de aire y comenzó a revisar al mismo tiempo de que se auto convencía de que no habría nada malo allí.

Al entrar al menú, en su ansiedad por ver, entró lo más rápido que pudo a las llamadas y comenzó a reconocer números. Y el que más le llamó la atención, fue el antepenúltimo. Ese fue quien le llamó cuando se encontraban desayunando. Hizo una mueca al ver que no tenía nombre ni nada, un simple número…

_-Muy fácil de rastrear…--_pensó con malicia, pero desechó el pensamiento.

Quedándose conforme con la información en llamadas, pasó a los mensajes. Con una lentitud casi inhumana fue viendo, hasta encontrarse con el mismo número. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver la primera frase, que era la única que aparecía en la insinuación del comienzo del mensaje.

_Mi niña_

Sintiendo los celos burbujear sus entrañas abrió el mensaje y lo leyó a una velocidad que ni él mismo se creía capaz y con cada maldita palabra, sentía un martilleo en la cabeza y una fina aguja atravesando el corazón.

_Mi niña hermosa, ¿dónde estás que no contestas mis mensajes? Necesito hablar contigo, ya sabes de qué. Reunámonos lo antes posible. _

Revisó la hora y los celos se volvieron ira. ¡Ese mensaje pudo haber arruinado su noche! Quiso lanzar el celular al piso y pisotearlo hasta que quedara hecho pedazos, pero no le pareció lo más correcto. Guiándose por sus nacientes celos, comenzó a buscar cada cosa mandada por aquel extraño, encontrándose con uno que otro mensaje y un par de llamadas. Por pura curiosidad abrió las imágenes, y vio las fotografías. Todas muy sencillas, hasta que vio una donde salía Louise junto con un tipo. Apretó con fuerza el aparato con tal fuerza, que por un momento creyó oírlo crujir. Rubio, con unos ojos extraños, y una sonrisa encantadora. ¡Uagh! Qué asco. Frunció aún más el ceño y se puso en pie. Echando humos dejó con fuerza el celular en la mesa y salió de la casa, sin siquiera avisarle a la chica, quien ya estaba buscando bajo las almohadas su celular. En el silencio de la casa, lo único que se escuchó fue la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

Se movía rápidamente entre los vehículos. Apenas y se distinguía su silueta, gracias a la velocidad a la que iba la motocicleta. No sabía a donde ir. Desconocía casi toda la isla, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y aclarar su mente. ¿Acaso había estado jugando con él? ¿Todo lo que dijo fue mentira? Apretó brevemente sus párpados mientras salía por una pendiente, buscando consuelo en lo alto de una cumbre que daba con vista al mar.

* * *

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios está mi celular?—preguntaba ella a voces, mientras bajaba las escaleras--¡Saito!—chilló buscándolo con la mirada. Vio sobre la mesa su celular, pero ni rastro del chico. ¿Qué demonios…? Descendió y lo tomó. Miró a su alrededor. Silencio, demasiado silencio. Se hallaba sola en la casa. E inevitablemente sintió miedo--¡¡Saito!!—gritó aterrorizada- Nada. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su habitación. Su corazón latía desbocado y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

* * *

Miraba las olas del mar romper una y otra vez. Se hallaba sentado en una roca, con sus difusos pensamientos dando vueltas constantemente. No sabia qué pensar, ni qué hacer acerca de Louise. Tenía miedo de tan sólo pensar que sólo se había divertido con él. Apretó el puño y soltó un gruñido. ¿Acaso para ella él simplemente fue un momento para recordar el pasado? Se puso en pie y camino un par de pasos, quedando al borde del abismo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Miró a su alrededor, como buscando ayuda divina que nunca llegaría y quiso llorar de la frustración. Se dejó caer de rodillas y miró el suelo, sintiéndose patético.

Lo mejor sería hablar con ella y tratar el tema. Saber si era cierto lo que tanto temía. Se puso en pie con el corazón palpitando dolorosamente y regresó a su motocicleta, totalmente ausente del gran sufrimiento en el que la chica se encontraba.

* * *

Entró a la casa con desdén. Todo parecía estar en su lugar. Miró la mesa y notó la ausencia del celular. Ya lo había recuperado y al parecer, de nueva cuenta se había encerrado para seguir tratando sus asuntos importantes. Bufó encaminándose hacia las escaleras y subir. Con cada paso que daba, comenzaba a escuchar un extraño sonido. Un lastimero sollozo que inundaba el largo y penumbroso pasillo. Al llegar a la planta alta, lo reconoció como Louise y sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr, temiendo por que en ese momento en el que estuvo ausente, algo le hubiera sucedido. Abrió la puerta con ferocidad, encontrándose con su habitación oscura, y un bulto en la cama, del cual provenían continuos sollozos y gemidos. Temiendo mil y un cosas, se acercó, sentándose a su lado y buscando su rostro.

-Louise, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntaba desesperado. Vio como se movía entre las sábanas para mostrar sus ojos llorosos y después, sólo la sintió abrazarle con fuerza y hundir su humedecido rostro en su pecho—Louise…

-¡Por qué te fuiste así!--gritó en un sollozo--¿¡Por qué no me avisaste!?—exigió saber, hundiendo más su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Sólo salí a dar una vuelta—explicó abrazándola. Estaba temblando. ¿Qué habría pasado para que se hubiera puesto así?--¿Qué pasó?—dijo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?—gimoteó levantando la vista. Oh, ¿ese era el problema? Parpadeó aún sorprendido--¡Tenía miedo grandísimo idiota!—exclamó volviendo a abrazarse a él y dar leves golpes en su tórax y hombros. Él sonrió y la ciñó más contra él.

Pero a pesar de la felicidad que le embargaba al ver su tierna e infantil reacción, aún quedaba la pequeña astilla de la duda acerca de quién era ese misterioso hombre que podía poner fin a su relación.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Continuará…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Para empezar. Una disculpa por el retraso. Pero el Lunes pasado fue 15 de Septiembre (Independencia Méx.) y estuve ocupada. Y ayer, bueno, me frustré por completo y apenas y pude poner la continuación de mi otro fic de Zero. Espero que les guste. ¿yo? Sin comentarios.**

* * *

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**-**

**_Zero no Tsukaima_**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 18: ****Terminó**

**-**

-¿Ten encuentras mejor?—preguntó el chico aún con la chica entre sus brazos. Ya había dejado de llorar, y sólo se abrazaba a él. La sintió mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa y sonrió un poco--¿Por qué te pusiste así?—preguntó intrigado.

-Creí que me habías abandonado—admitió con pena al darse cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho. Él nunca la dejaría. Se lo había prometido--¿Por qué te fuiste así?--.

-Sólo salí a dar una vuelta, y como tú estabas tan ocupada en tus cosas, pues, no quise interrumpir—mintió suspirando.

-Pero por lo menos hubieras dejado una nota--.

-No me fui por más de media hora, Louise—recalcó. Le parecía demasiado exagerada su reacción. Además, él también tenía derecho a divertirse por su cuenta. Solo.

-Está bien—se rindió alejándose de él, para quedar sentada en la cama. Vio que estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un extraño movimiento se sintió en la cama. Levantó una ceja y junto con la chica buscaron con la mirada el causante, encontrando al celular bajo un montón de sábanas. Los ojos del chico parecieron desorbitarse y estuvo a punto de tomar el aparato y lanzarlo al piso, pero ella fue más rápida y lo tomó.

-¿Quién es?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Louise no dijo nada; sólo se limitó a leer el mensaje con velocidad y al final, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, o terror--¿Qué sucede?—preguntó al verla ponerse en pie rápidamente, tirando el celular en el proceso y salir del cuarto, dejándolo allí con sus dudas que ya iban en aumento—Mmm…-decía mientras se inclinada y tomaba el aparato.

_Iré a verte_

_Llegó en quince minutos_

La sangre pareció hervirle en celos y ya sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, elevó su brazo sobre su cabeza y con toda su fuerza, lanzó el celular contra el piso, haciendo crujir todas las partes y romper la pantalla. Apretó sus puños con ciega furia y se le quedó mirando al destrozado celular. Por fin conocería al imbécil… Miró al reloj que se encontraba en el pequeño buró de madera y comenzó su cuenta mental. Y su lista de venganza. En cuanto lo viera, le rompería la cara.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala. No podía estar pasando esto ahora. Él no podía venir teniendo a Saito tan cerca. Lo que menos quería era que se enterara de todo. Se pondría furioso. Se llevó una mano a su frente, sintiendo al humedad del sudor y miro nuevamente el reloj. No debía de tardar. Él siempre fue muy puntual. Luego se giro hacia las escaleras, por las cuales el ojiazul no había echo aparición. Eso sí era extraño. Le conocía desde hace mucho. Debía de estar tras ella, intentando sacarle algo de información acerca de la persona que venía o por lo menos estar al tanto de la situación, no encerrado en el cuarto, con un va y viene. Frunció el ceño. Y entonces, el timbre sonó. Pegó un brinco y se giró hacia la puerta, temblando de pies a cabeza.

* * *

-Ya está aquí—decía el chico sonriendo desde la cama, donde se encontraba sentado. Una perversa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se pudo en pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. No habría ser sobre la tierra que le detuviera.

* * *

La puerta se deslizó frente a su rostro, revelando a un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios. Entrecerró un poco los ojos ante la luz solar, más tuvo que abrirlos de golpe al sentir como era abrazada con fuerza. Sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, sabiendo ya bien de quién se trataba. Tan sólo le hubiera bastado oler su colonia para reconocerle a distancia. Ninguno de los allí presentes, se habían percatado del espectador que les observaba desde el inicio de las escaleras, en el segundo piso.

-Louise…--gimió retrocediendo el par de escalones que llevaba, anonadado. Eso era lo último que se esperaba. Ahora ya todo estaba claro.

* * *

-¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó el joven, mirando a la pequeña pelirosa que se hallaba entre sus brazos, con sus ojos de peculiares tonalidades. Ella sonrió, separándose se él.

-Muy bien, ven pasa—decía haciéndose a un lado para dejarle el camino libre.

-Gracias, pero vengo de rápido--.

-Por cierto, ¿A qué has venido?—preguntó al verlo inspeccionar la casa.

-Será mejor que te sientes—dijo mirándola con seriedad. Ella dejó a un lado toda su leve felicidad comenzó a preocuparse. Se sentó en uno de los sillones sin despegarle la mirada a él—Es algo difícil de decir…

-Habla, Julio—ordenó ella seria. Lo que fuera, era mejor que diera al punto y no estuviera dando vueltas. Lo vio mirarla por unos segundos, tomar aire y…

-Tienen a Catleya--.

-¿¡Qué!?—gritó poniéndose en pie—Es mentira, no, es imposible, ¿Cómo dieron con ella?—decía mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-La encontraron de la misma manera con la que dieron contigo—explicó—No pude hacer nada, cuando intenté comunicarme con ella para avisarle del posible peligro, ya era muy tarde--.

-Pero, no…--sollozó dejándose caer de rodillas—Catleya…

-Louise…--susurró mientras bajaba lo suficiente para quedar a su altura—Todo va a estar bien, no le pasará nada a tu herma…--.

-¡Tú como sabes eso!—exclamó interrumpiéndolo--¡Mataron a mis padres, cómo sé que no harán lo mismo con mi hermana!--.

-Saben que las piedras están en distintos puntos y sólo ustedes saben el paradero de todas, no se desharán de ella hasta haber saciado su curiosidad--.

-¿Y con cuánto tiempo contamos?—preguntó levantando la mirada, decidida.

-Con menos de una semana--.

* * *

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?—se decía a sí mismo, con ambas manos en la cabeza, sentado en la cama, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Jamás pensó que ella le engañaría de esa manera. No creyó que cayera tan bajo. Apretó sus puños y su mandíbula. Estaba furioso. Tanto con él como con ella. Fue un completo estúpido. Antes de tan siquiera poder ponerse en pie, escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe y entraba la chica como bólido y se dirigía al clóset. La vio sacar una mochila lo bastante grande y comenzar a meter toda su ropa--¿Qué haces?—gruñó.

-Me voy—respondió sin querer entrar en detalles—Mi hermana me necesita--.

-Querrás decir, que ese tipo te necesita—lanzó venenosamente.

-¿Cómo dices?--.

-Lo que oíste—decía poniéndose en pie--¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de su relación?--.

-Saito, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué estás hablando—decía cerrando el cierre de la mochila. Sacó también el arma que tenía guardada y la oculto entre sus ropas.

-¿Desde cuando lo ves?—preguntó con el ceño completamente fruncido.

-Es un amigo de la infancia—respondió al fin encarándolo.

-No me mientas—bufó—Sé que entre ustedes hay algo. Sino, ¿por qué los apelativos cariñosos? Los encuentros, las llamadas, y ahora, te vas… con Él—decía cada vez más furioso.

-¿Has estado leyendo mis mensajes?—preguntó ofendida.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?—preguntó molesto—Creí que nos teníamos confianza y que nos contábamos todo--.

-Y te he contado todo--.

-¡Deja ya de mentirme!—gritó y ella retrocedió--¡Basta! ¡Ya he soportado demasiado! ¿¡Todo lo vivido acaso fue también parte de tu plan!? ¿¡Me utilizaste!?--.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?—exclamó sorprendida.

-No te hagas la inocente, sé que para ti yo fui simplemente un juguete. Él es tu…--. Una sonora cachetada resonó en la habitación. La mejilla de chico se hallaba rojiza y la chica tenía su mano sujeta contra su pecho. Su fleco cubría sus ojos, pero se podía apreciar las traslúcidas líneas de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?—preguntaba sollozando--¿Crees que he jugado contigo? ¿Qué todo lo que te he dicho es mentira?--.

-¿Qué también estás sorda?—preguntó sarcástico.

-Saito, eres un idiota--.

-Lo sé—respondió mirándola—Soy un idiota por haberte creído—dijo cerrando por un momento los ojos—Pero esto se acabó--.

El silencio se formó entre ellos después de que el chico dijo esa última frase. Unos lastimeros sollozos fue lo que después se escuchó.

-Si eso quieres, bien—dijo ella sujetando con más firmeza su mochila—Pero que te quede bien claro, Hiraga Saito, que yo no he sido la que terminó con nuestra relación--.

-¿Cuál relación?—preguntó apenas mirándola. La pelirosa simplemente bajó la mirada y lentamente se fue alejando de él.

-Adiós para siempre, Saito—dijo mirándolo tristemente.

-Sí, sí, adiós—fue todo lo que él dijo. Después de eso, la puerta se cerró tras la herida figura de la chica.

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió, Louise?—preguntaba el rubio viéndola bajar rápidamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas--¿Estás bien?--.

Sí, vámonos por favor—rogaba tomándole del brazo y jalándole hacia fuera—Ya no quiero estar aquí--.

-Bien—dijo quitándole la mochila para llevarla él. Cuando se calmara, tenía que hacerla hablar respecto a lo que había sucedido arriba. Fue una pelea. Eso estaba más que confirmado; hasta donde él se encontraba se escuchaban los gritos. La vio escribir una rápida nota y dejaba bajo un pequeño adorno que se encontraba en la mesa. Salieron de la casa y ella se detuvo a la mitad del camino y miró hacia arriba.

-¿Estás segura?—preguntó él, mirando con la tristeza con la que miraba la casa.

-Sí, mi hermana me necesita—dijo girándose.

-Entonces, vamos—dijo tomándole de la mano y llevándola hacia su auto. Dejaron la mochila en el asiento trasero y le ayudó a subir. Ambos miraron la casa y el motor encendió. Y mientras se alejaban por el sendero, un última lágrima corrió por la mejilla de ambos jóvenes corrompidos.

_-Adiós, mi Louise…_

_-_

_-_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

******

* * *

**

Kami, ¡échenme a la hoguera por esto! Jaja, soy mala. (Me lo repiten todo el tiempo ¬¬) Pero bueno, algún día esto mejorará. ¡Nos vemos el Lunes!

**atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

******

**...**

**La Vida Que no Elegí**

**Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Todo era normal con ella. Iba a terminar la Universidad, su familia era pacífica y nada podía alterarla. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? Cambio de vida, nuevos desafíos y peligros. Secretos ocultos acerca de su pasado y ahora presente. Se le ha encomendado una misión que ni ella misma está segura de poder cumplir. Ha perdido su libertad, ahora vive con miedo de ser herida o herir a otros. Ya ha perdido mucho y no está dispuesta a perder más. Mucho menos ahora que el amor ha vuelto a golpear en su puerta, mas sin embargo, no es un rostro desconocido. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para proteger al amor de tu vida y a la vez, mantener a salvo el mayor tesoro familiar? ¿Qué darías por su bienestar y protección?**_

**-…- (Diálogos)**

**-"…"- (Pensamientos)**

_Blah blah blah _**(Flashbacks)**

**(…) (Notas de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear una historia que me mantenga entretenida durante toda la tarde, al igual que a ustedes, los lectores. **

* * *

**Cáp. 19: ****Reencuentro**

_Louise…._

_Louise…_

_Louise…_

Apretó los párpados para evitar aquella voz que le parecía una total desconocida. Se acurrucó mejor en su asiento e intentó bloquear su mente, sin mucho resultado. Sintió una mano moverle desde el codo y sacudirla algo brusco. Hizo algunos gestos antes de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con los dicromáticos ojos de Julio, quien la miraba desde a un lado. Parpadeó y se enderezó.

-¿Qué?—gruñó.

-Hemos llegado, Bella Durmiente—decía poniéndose en pie y pasando al pasillo, para bajar su valija de mano.

-¿Tan rápido?--.

-Dormiste por 6 horas, querida—decía suspirando—Ahora vamos que quiero recoger nuestras cosas antes de que llegue el amanecer--.

-Sí, ya voy—gemía ahogando un bostezo. Caminó por el ya vacío pasillo del avión y salió por la pequeña puerta. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de mirar al frente y encontrarse con un anuncio de: Welcome to London. Bajó la mirada y siguió rápidamente a su acompañante. Sus ojos ardían nuevamente al recordar lo sucedido. No había vuelta atrás. Y su rompimiento debía de quedar en el pasado. Por su bien, y por el de él.

* * *

-¡¡Vaya día!!—gritaba la peliroja mientras lanzaba sus bolsas hacia el sillón—Ya es bastante tarde—decía mirando el reloj--¿Me pregunto qué habrán hecho durante nuestra ausencia?--.

-Alguien llora—dijo de repente Tabitha, mirando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Eh?—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de correr y seguir los leves sollozos. El cuarto matrimonial--¿Se puede?—preguntaba ya empujando la puerta. Oscuridad. Eso fue lo primero que notó en aquel cuarto normalmente alegre. Frunció el ceño y entró, seguida de su amiga. Tanteó la pared, buscando el interruptor y al encontrarlo, no pudo haberse llevado mayor susto al ver al chico sentado hacia la ventana, con la cabeza gacha na sombría mirada.

-¿Saito?—murmuró anonadada--¿Qué pasó?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Cosas ropas, la cama revuelta, los cajones salidos--¿Dónde está Louise?—preguntó ahora al notar su ausencia.

-Se fue—.

-¿Cómo?—exclamó acercándose--¿A dónde?--.

-No sé, ni me importa—dijo regresando su mirada hacia la ventana. Ambas parpadearon.

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Kirche acercándose. Intuía que habían peleado y ella debía de andar por la isla. Aunque; tanto la moto como el Jeep se encontraban estacionados afuera. Aquí había algo que no cuadraba.

-Ya te dije, se fue--respondió mirándola con fastidio--¿Necesitas que te lo deletree?--.

-No me hables así—respondió ella, indignada—Di qué pasó en sí. ¿Por qué se fue?

-Se fue por que prefería estar con su ¿amante?—murmuró--¿Él era el amante o yo era el amante? Vaya lío—decía suspirando.

-¿¡Qué!?--.

-Me dejo por un tipo rubio de ojos raros—explicó suspirando.

-¿Julio?—preguntó Tabitha en un murmullo poco audible.

-Ese—gruñó mientras miraba en otra dirección.

-¿Ella te dejó o tú la dejaste?--.

* * *

-Saito…

-Ella ha recibido mensajes de él durante quién sabe cuanto, y hoy vino a verla—explicaba—No sé qué pasó, pero cuando iba a ir a partirle su cara, ellos dos se estaban abrazando y con eso me quedó más que claro que ella lo prefería—decía acomodándose mejor en su asiento—Sin contar que después vino diciéndome que se iba para ayudar a su hermana y…

-¿Y no le creíste?--.

-¿Cómo le iba a creer con él haya abajo?--.

-Saito, ¿no has pensado que tal vez son amigos?--.

-¿Con apelativos como mi niña, cariño etc….?—preguntaba irónico—No nacía ayer, Kirche--. Ella guardó silencio, analizando bien todo lo que el chico le había dicho. No podía creerlo. Simplemente era imposible.

-Algo está mal en esto--.

-Dímelo cuando lo descubras, ahora, ¿podrían dejarme solo, por favor?—preguntó apenas mirándolas. Kirche frunció el ceño y se giró.

-Vaya, que el que Louise te haya abandonado te dejó muy afectado—murmuraba mientras salía—Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez fue tu culpa que ella se fuera—añadía--¿Quién dejó a quién, Saito?--.

* * *

-¿Algo nuevo?—preguntaba Louise mientras miraba por la ventana del apartamento de su amigo.

-Nada de momento, en cuanto encuentren algo, nos avisarán—decía seguro, más no despegaba la vista de la pantalla de la laptop. Ella se cruzó de brazos y soltó un hondo suspiro. Desde que llegaron a Londres, no han hecho otra cosa que investigar, pero no han avanzado nada. Frunció el ceño y llevó una mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, donde encontró el nuevo celular que Julio le había comprado. Según él para su protección. Sin contar que el suyo lo había dejado en Nueva Zelanda. Soltó otro suspiro y se encaminó hacia un pequeño sillón donde se sentó y se relajó.

-Me siento como una inútil—dijo al aire, captando la atención de Julio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?--.

-Tú estás haciendo todo—respondió mirándolo de reojo.

-¿No quieres salir a dar un paseo?—preguntó sonriendo—Puedo decirle al chofer que te lleve a un plaza y compres algo de ropa—decía aún con su sonrisa.

-¿Podré conocer la ciudad así, cierto?--.

-En efecto--.

-Entonces, iré llamando al chofer—decía poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia una mesita, donde un teléfono reposaba. Lo tomó, apretó un botón y comenzó a hablar. Mientras al chica se dirigía a su habitación y se arreglaba un poco para salir. Tomó su bolsa, su cartera, celular y uno que otro accesorio. Salió, encontrándose nuevamente con Julio mirando el computador.

-Te espera abajo—fue todo lo que dijo y ella asintió—No regreses muy tarde, ¿entendido?--.

-Sí, señor—respondió riéndose brevemente antes de irse. El ruido del teclado cesó y el joven rubio se giró hacia donde su amiga había desaparecido.

-No tienes por que fingir conmigo, Louise…

* * *

-Gracias—dijo ella mientras entraba en el automóvil blanco. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, relajó sus músculos y comenzó a llorar. Era imposible olvidar. Imposible.

* * *

-Saito, abre esa puerta, ahora—decía Kirche golpeando la madera, esperando que el chico abriera—Tienes que comer algo--.

-No quiero nada, ya te lo dije—respondió desde adentro, en el mismo exacto lugar. Mirando por la ventana.

-Necesita aclarar esta situación—le decía la pelirroja a su amiga—Sólo se está haciendo daño.

-Fue un error—decía Tabitha—Julio no es nada de Louise.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Kirche, intrigada.

-¿No lo recuerdas, cierto?—le preguntó la chica, mientras la miraba con sus profundos ojos aquamarina

* * *

-¡Wow!—exclamó al ver la enorme plaza. Estaba acostumbrada a lugares así, pero como si le hubieran leído la mente, estaban exactamente sus marcas preferidas y todas tan cerca de la otra. Sonrió perversamente mientras entraba a la más cercana y comenzaba a escoger qué ponerse. Tomó un buen montón y se metió en un vestidor.

Cuando al fin estaba vestida, se miró un par de veces en el espejo y jaló la puerta corrediza y sonrió.

-Saito, ¿có—se cayó al darse cuenta de que él no se encontraba allí. Bajó la cabeza y se miró a sí misma. Se sentía abandonada. Retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a meterse en el vestidor. La puerta se cerró y el silencio reinó en aquel pequeño espacio.

* * *

-Mmm…--murmuró Julio, despegando al mirada de la laptop, sólo para tomar su celular, que estaba vibrando sobre la mesa. Observó el número y contestó--¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya? En un momento voy—dijo dejando todo como estaba y guardando su teléfono en la bolsa de su saco. Tomó las llaves de su propio vehículo y salió del departamento, no sin antes marca al celular de la pelirosa.

* * *

-¿Eh?—dijo Louise tomando su celular--¿Julio?—preguntó al contestar—Eh, sí, te espero en el estacionamiento—fue todo lo que dijo antes de que él colgara--¿Qué estará pasando?—preguntó mientras le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito a la asistente de caja de aquella tienda.

* * *

-¡Saito!—gritó Kirche abriendo al fin la puerta--¡Esto es el colmo!—exclamó al verlo tirado en la cama—Vas a ponerte en pie, a bajar a comer algo y a terminar esto—decía mientras recogía un poco las cobijas que estaban regadas por ahí y por allá.

-¿Para qué?—preguntó mirándola de reojo—Todo está…

-¡Nada está bien!—exclamó--¡Louise te necesita y vas a ir con ella ahora!--.

-¿Me necesita? Sí, ajá—respondió hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

-¡Saito!—gritó frustrada.

-Es cierto lo que dice—dijo Tabitha, entrando—La señorita Catleya ha sido capturada y se cree que se encuentra presa en algún lugar de Europa—explicaba, captando levemente la atención de el chico.

-Por mucho que estés molesto en este momento, considera de que ella no puede sola, somos sus amigos…--dijo Kirche con triste mirada. Él no se inmutó.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Louise en cuanto entró en el Mustang GT negro de su amigo. Él sonrió y la miró.

-Tenemos que ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto—dijo sin quitar la sonrisa. En el fondo del corazón de Louise, mantenía la esperanza de que fuera Saito, que se había dado cuenta de su error y había venido a buscarla. Pero la realidad era muy distinta. Él no la perdonaría, por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho. Además de que, él fue quien terminó con su relación, no ella.

Pero a pesar de eso, parecía que ella sufría más que él.

Maldito sea el amor…

* * *

-¿Y bien?—preguntó sentada, viéndolo a él mirar la puerta de entrada.

-Tú sabrás quien es en cuanto lo veas—respondió mientras que las puertas se abrían y una gran cantidad de gente salía por ellas. Ella suspiró y se puso en pie, justo para ver entre todas esas cabelleras, una rubia que resaltó.

-¿Eh?—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de que justo frente a ellos, una mujer alta se detuviera, vistiendo un elegante conjunto de falda y gabardina. Con zapatillas al tono y en perfecto equilibrio con todos sus accesorios. Los miró a ambos y sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho verlos…--murmuró con sus ojos rosáceos cristalinos.

-¡Eleonor!—gritó la chica, corriendo hacia el encuentro con su hermana y Julio sonrió. Tal vez no sería lo mismo que hablar con Catleya, pero estaba seguro de que ella podría calmar el dolor que ahora habitaba en el corazón de Louise.

-

-

**_Continuará…_**

* * *


End file.
